Needing Her Warmth
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Blake has a nightmare of loosing Yang and it causes her to wake the blond for much needed comfort. Comfort Yang gladly gives with some extra affection. Blake trully realizes how much Yang means to her. But how will a deeper relationship with the brawler go? Rating will change to M. First Bumbleby story with a dash of Whiterose mixed in.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

**AN: Just wanna say here that this is my first Bumbleby story. And I wrote this whole thing on my phone so if it seems rushed or there's spelling or grammar faults then that's why. I don't have a computer and that's also why none of my other stories have been updated cause I'd rather get them done properly on a computer. I'm pretty new to writing RWBY, been writing drafts for a while, but hopefully it's readable. Anyway enjoy.**

Blake shot up to a sitting position from her bed. Her breathing was ragged and sweat dropped from her brow. She pressed her hand to her forehead, eyes wide in shock and fear. The dream she'd just had was still playing in her mind. One second she'd been fighting the white fang with the others the next Adam had shown up, Ruby and Weiss gone. Yang was the only one at her side, flashing her one of her signature grins before charging at him. She'd wanted to stop her but her body had been stuck.

And she could only watch as Yang fought him alone. Soon the blond was pushed back, laying right in front of Blake with no aura left and she was too weak to use her semblance. Adam had walked up, looking at Blake as he thrust the sword straight into Yang and she could do nothing but watch the light disappear from the violet eyes.

The dream had been so vivid and felt so real Blake still felt the fear and sadness at the sight of losing the blond huntress. She looked up, the top of the bunk bed where Yang was giving off no noise. No wonder, the other three must still be asleep. Blake hugged herself, shaking slightly. The thought of losing anyone in her team scared her but Yang most of all. She'd always been there for her ever since they met. The faunus had come to rely on Yang and there was no denying she loved her. Despite her always making jokes and disturbing her when she was reading. She knew Yang only did it to make her laugh and not feel left out. She felt safe with the blond.

This however brought her dream back to her mind. The sight of Yang on the ground with no life left in her. Blake found herself start to shake again. She had never felt so powerless in her whole life. She knew it was just a dream but the fear of losing Yang was still there.

"Blake?" She blinked and looked up, drowsy violet eyes looking at her. She hadn't even noticed how her body had gotten up from bed to reach up and touch Yang's hand with her own. Like she just wanted to reassure herself Yang was still alive.

"I-I'm sorry Yang I just.. I mean.." She was embarrassed now. She felt silly for feeling like this from a mere dream. Yang however got up on her forearms, looking her face over before smiling gently.

"Had a bad dream?" Blake blushed but nodded. Yang rolled onto her side and lift up her covers, patting the bed beside her. "Wanna comfort yourself a bit in someone else?" She blushed but instead of denying she got up and scooted close to the blond. Yang covered them both with the blanket and looked into Blake's eyes. "Wanna tell me what the dream was about?" Blake bit her lip, eyes dropping as the dream flashed across her mind. Instead of answering she got even closer and buried her face under Yang's chin. "That bad huh.. It's alright Blake, I'm here. Anything that wants to hurt you will have to ask my fists first." Blake could see Yang charging at Adam alone to protect her. But it didn't make her feel better as she grabbed the blond's nightshirt.

"Promise you won't charge in alone.." She mumbled and Yang looked down on her with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Blake started to tremble lightly.

"Promise me you won't leave my side.. Let me protect you too.." Yang was silent for a while, processing the hidden meaning in those words. She then grabbed Blake by the shoulders and pushed her away slightly so she could look into her eyes. The faunus was fighting the urge to cry. Nightmare or not the thought of losing the blond was just a thought she feared more than anything. But the violet eyes smiled at her warmly and their foreheads were pressed together.

"Of course I won't leave you. I'll always have your back Blake, I'm your partner. And naturally, since you're my partner I fully entrust my back to you. That's why I can always go all out. Cause I know if I get in over my head I know you'll be there to either help or pull me out. I'll always be here for you Blake, no matter what you need of me." Blake searched Yang's eyes for any kind of sign that she was lying or hesitating about what she'd just said. But there was nothing but warm affection and honesty in the violet eyes.

The amount of trust Yang had for her was just overwhelming. Yang couldn't care less if she was a faunus or a former member of the White Fang. She accepted everything about Blake and would protect and be there for her no matter what. Blake didn't realize she was crying until Yang's expression turned a bit concerned and warm fingers brushed over her wet cheeks.

"Blake? You okay?" Her dream replayed in her mind once again. She couldn't lose Yang. She just couldn't. Without her noticing Yang had become like a lifeline to the light for her. She'd been pulled out of her shell by this stubborn girl. And if she lost her she wasn't sure how she'd cope. "Blake what's wrong? Something I said? Hey.." Even now Yang tried to comfort her, even thinking she was the cause. Blake buried her face into Yang's shoulder, trying to find the words to try explain that it wasn't Yang's fault she was crying. Not really anyway.

"Y-You were.. Just laying there.. I couldn't do anything.. He just.. S-Sta.. I couldn't.." She wasn't even capable to let out a coherent sentence. "I'm sorry Yang.. I wanted to.. But I couldn't.. And you just.. He kill.." She couldn't say it. But the blond seemed to catch on by herself and she wrapped an arm around Blake's waist tightly while the other went to the back of her head.

"It's alright Blake. I get it. Your nightmare had me, charging in alone, you couldn't move and watched me get killed right?" Blake could only nod while vaguely wondering how she could have guessed so correctly from her blubbering. Yang soon answered that question for her though. "I'll share a secret with you. I've had those kind of nightmares too. About Ruby, Weiss.. But the ones which hit me the hardest, excluding Ruby, are the ones with you in it. Cause just like you Blake I don't want you to charge in alone without me. I can't bare the thought of losing you." Yang held her closer, intertwining their legs so they were almost flush against each other.

Blake couldn't feel more warm and safe as she did then. It was like being wrapped in her own sun. A sun that refused to let her get rained on no matter how big the stormcloud. At some point Yang had untied her bow, freeing her cat ears. Warm fingers scratched softly around the base making her even more relaxed. By this point she'd stopped crying and was just relishing in Yang's warmth. A low rumble started to make it's way up her chest and Yang chuckled.

"I'll take that as a sign you feel better." Blake rarely ever purred. But now she felt so safe and content that she couldn't help it. She felt a bit dazed and she lift her head off Yang's shoulder to face her. The blond just grinned at her. It was a cheeky grin, obviously proud of herself for getting Blake to purr for the first time. This made Blake blush a bit and tried to think of a way to get back at her. Though her body reacted more to the love and affection she felt for Yang at the moment.

So she leaned up a little, placing a soft kiss to the brawler's lips. There was a moment of stillness but she soon felt Yang press down. This made Blake purr a bit louder and she felt Yang's lips curve to a smile. The kiss lasted for just a few seconds and when they separated Blake was in pure bliss. However she noticed the smirk making its way up Yang's lips and knew what that meant.

"Yang if you pull a cat pun I'm going to leave." She said as she glanced into the violet eyes. There was a sign of disappointment but she shrugged and held Blake around the waist.

"Talk about cat got your tongue.. Wait.. Shit-Blake I swear that one just slipped out I didn't mean it to!" Blake rolled her eyes and settled with putting her head under Yang's chin with her arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Lucky for you I just got comfortable then." Yang let out a breath of relief and nuzzled her nose into the black hair. "Thanks Yang.. For being here when I need you.." The blond just grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"Anytime kitten." They soon fell asleep, any nightmare or dark thoughts wanting to reach Blake getting obliterated by a bright and warm light surrounding her. Yang only regretted one thing from that night. That she hadn't made Blake promise not to leave her side either.

 **Me: Soooo.. *cough* Hehe.. Guess who got pulled into the RWBY hype?**

 **Blake: You did.**

 **Me: Ah Blake always the blunt one.. Wait.. Great now you and Yang are gonna be the ones who talk to me here. At least in the Bumbleby stories, might have some White Rose too.**

 **Blake: Well it wouldn't make sense if it was anyone else.**

 **Me: Point taken. Anywho.. So like I said before this is my first Bumbleby story. And I felt like I should say that I kind of have another chapter for this but it's played out after season 4. Kind of like a continuation of the last sentences in this story. It's not done and honestly it probably ain't that good. (wasn't meant to be a continuation of this story but I thought it might fit.)**

 **Yang: Just get to the point.**

 **Me: Right, well I wanted to ask you guys if you want a continuation of this or if you'd just want another one-shot instead. Or if you want I can continue this one with a chapter that starts the next morning or something. And that's it.. I'll put this on complete for now.**

 **Yang: I call being the one to say bye!**

 **Blake: Fine, I'll say to leave a review with your thoughts and do answer Wolf's question. You can send an PM if You don't feel like reviewing.**

 **Me: Do tell me if you want more Bumbleby from me or if you want me to stop q.q And don't worry I haven't given up on my other stories it's just a bit slow right now. And Bumbleby was the break I needed.**

 **Yang: *pulls Blake into a bear hug* See you next time hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Morning

"Come on Ruby time to get up." Weiss told her partner for the tenth time that morning. She'd been trying to get Ruby up for about half an hour with little success so far. You might ask why she wasn't trying to wake up Yang or Blake. Well Blake's bed was empty which wasn't that rare of an occurrence, there were times she got up earlier than everyone else and walked out to grab something from the cafeteria or went to the library to get a book. Most of the time though she was reading a book peacefully while the rest got ready for the day.

And Yang.. Well the last time Weiss had tried to wake up the brawler she'd ended up with a sore jaw from being punched by a still sleeping Yang. She found out the hard way mostly Ruby could ever wake her sister up without getting a knock out. Because if you just tried to call her down.. Well let's just say you had a better chance of getting a deaf person to hear you.

"Alright, alright I'm up.." Ruby said drowsily, sitting up with her hair covering her face. Weiss would never admit it out loud, but the sight of a drowsy and barely awake Ruby was adorable to her.

"Wake up your sister will you? She's as usual not responding at all." Ruby yawned and took her pillow, aimed and threw it to where she thought Yang's face was. It was a bit hard to tell, the blankets were really covering her this morning which was a bit unusual. Usually Yang's sheets were anywhere _but_ on her body. Ruby jumped down on the floor as she heard a groan from her sister's bed.

"Wake up Yang." She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. But when Yang sat up, Ruby had to rub her eyes again to make sure what she was seeing wasn't an illusion. Clinging to Yang, with her head nuzzled into Yang's stomach like she didn't want her to get up, was Blake. Her eyes were still closed and her expression was set in a peaceful but stubborn expression. Like she was silently telling Yang to lay back down.

"Rubes the next time you hit me with a pillow I'm going to shoot it back at you with my semblance active." Yang grumbled in her newly awakened state, not at all affected by the fact Blake was clinging to her like a cuddling cat. She looked down on Ruby who was starring with her jaw open. "What?" The sound of a sigh mixed with what sounded like a purr drew Yang's attention down to her bed.

She blinked, first surprised over the sight of Blake holding onto her, obviously wanting her to lay back down, but when she recalled the nights events she smiled. Like she'd forgotten Ruby and Weiss was there she pet Blake's head softly. The faunus stirred a bit but did not wake. You could only hear a soft purr from her if you were close like Yang was. Yang started to slowly and softly scratch and massage Blake's cat ears, trying to coax her from her sleep. Blake turned to her side, her head almost off Yang but not quite as her face was tilted upwards. Yang chuckled at the cute reactions she was getting and traced her fingers down from the ears to her face, slowly caressing her cheek lightly. The action was enough to make Blake stir and amber eyes slowly opened to meet with violet.

"Morning kitten. Sleep well? Nightmares bother you?" Blake looked at Yang with dazed eyes, having to blink several times before she realised what position she was in. Oddly though she didn't get up right away. She actually closed her eyes again and nuzzled back into Yang's stomach. Yang chuckled and traced her fingers over Blake's ears. "Blake you still half asleep?" There was no answer and the blond leaned down so she could whisper. "There's nothing else I'd love more than to snuggle with you in bed all day. But we've got an audience and I'd rather keep cute cuddling Blake to my eyes only."

Blake's eyes opened wide and she sat upright, almost knocking into Yang. She noticed the look from Ruby and turned her face to Yang who was only grinning. A blush crept up on her face and almost as quick and swift as Ruby with her semblance, she jumped off, grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. Once the door was closed all eyes turned back to Yang who currently couldn't stop grinning.

"Yang? What was Blake doing in your bed? What did you do? What did you just tell her? And finally.. Actually that was it.." Ruby asked all in a rush as usual. Yang raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Why do you always assume _I_ _did_ something? Blake just had a bad nightmare and as her partner I comforted her. Not my fault most people on this team confide in me when they have nightmares." She eyed Ruby with knowing eyes and the younger crossed her arms with a pout.

"Hey, you're my big sister and.. Wait no I mean I don't need your help with nightmares! Haven't had one in a while.." Yang smirked.

"And that's suppose to prove you dun need your big sis? I heard that Rubes." She jumped down from bed and grabbed her little sister by the shoulder and ruffled her hair. "You'll always be my little sis and no matter what you can always come to me. Even when you deny you need my help." Ruby struggled against Yang's hold, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yang! Stop treating me like a little kid." She whined.

"Stop acting like one and she might." Weiss mumbled under her breath, watching the sisters having a small wrestling match.

"Sorry sis. It's one of my big sister privileges. Cause no matter how big you get you're always gonna be my baby sister. And I will forever tease you." Ruby couldn't keep a small smile from her face despite her sister's insistent teasing. Unconsciously happy having Yang here. "But." Yang let go of Ruby, making her stumble from the sudden release. But before she could fall over Weiss was there to steady her. Yang grinned at this and crossed her arms. "I can also admit that you don't need me to keep an eye on you. Since someone does that perfectly fine for me." She gave Weiss a look and the heiress blushed and huffed, backing away from Ruby. Silver eyes went from her sister to Weiss then back again, looking like a living question mark.

"I don't get it." Yang laughed and ruffled her hair a bit more.

"You don't have to get it Rubes. As long as someone does." She smirked at the continued blush on Weiss's face as she frowned. "I'm not hearing you denying it."

"Yang Xiao Long if you're suggesting what I think you are I'm going to-"

"Put me on Weiss?" Ruby couldn't help but grin and try hold back a laugh. Any pun her sister pulled on Weiss was always somehow funny.

"You insufferable-" Yang put a hand by her ear with a wider smirk.

"Still not hearing it."

"Yang I swear-"

"Um guys!"

"What!?" Weiss sneered, turning together with the other two towards Blake. She was standing by the bathroom door, clad in her uniform.

"We're gonna be late for breakfast and for class if you don't get going." The three girls took a minute to realize exactly what Blake meant then they sprung to action. As they got ready Blake took out a book and read it at the doorway. Though as Ruby and Weiss both tried to go into the bathroom she felt a tap on her shoulder. And when she turned soft lips ghosted over her cheek. Not fully pressing to it but still leaving a warm feeling behind. She stared into violet eyes that just winked at her.

"Good morning kiss for you kitten." Yang whispered and grinned, walking away to get her uniform. Blake felt her cheeks grow hot and she covered her face with her book. How could she do that with a straight face so close to Weiss and Ruby? She wouldn't deny that she liked it but she wasn't used to the blatant show of affection. It was a simple gesture yet it sent her heart for a rollercoaster ride.

There was a moment where she wondered why Yang had done that but soon remembered the night's events. The intimate moment and the kiss flashed clearly in her head. She hadn't even confessed and yet she went and did that. Well, Yang did answer in kind and this little gesture would suggest she feels the same. The mere thought made Blake's heart flutter even more.

"Blake?" She jumped at the sudden call and lowered her book to see the rest of her team ready to go.

"S-Sorry, really good part of the book.. Distracted me.." While Weiss and Ruby accepted the explanation for her zoning out, Yang looked at Blake with a sceptic look. And as they left the dorm for the cafeteria she took a hold of Blake's wrist and made a little distance between them and the other two.

"Blake are you alright? It's rare for you to blank out like that." Yang mumbled, making sure the two of them walked at a little slower pace.

"Huh? N-No I'm fine. Just a little.. Overwhelmed.." Yang raised an eyebrow and Blake quickly pointed to the book. "Real good book!" She knew it was a lost cause. The blond could see right through her.

"Hey Rubes!" Their leader turned around, not even having noticed that there was a good few meters between them now.

"Come on you two!" Yang waved at her and pointed towards the room.

"Forgot somethin in the dorm! Blake's gonna help me find it. We'll be right there!" Ruby, totally oblivious to her sister's real motives, smiled and nodded.

"Okay! Just don't take too long!" The two rounded the corner and Yang sighed, letting go of Blake.

"Yang?" The violet eyes glanced at her then turned downcast.

"Look.. I'm sorry for surprising you with the eh.. Morning kiss.." Blake blinked, blushing a bit at the reminder. "I'm not sure if I crossed some line by doing that but I just thought.. Well to be honest I wanted to kiss you but I wasn't sure if I should with Ruby and Weiss being around.. I wasn't sure if you'd like it. I'm not even sure you'd want me to without them around. I mean we did it during the night but I wasn't sure if that was a spur of the moment thing or.." Blake stared her.

Yang Xiao Long. The headstrong girl who could do anything and tell everyone exactly how she feels without batting an eye, could also flirt without showing any embarrassment, was in front of her with her eyes downcast fidgeting with her hair nervously. She was picking her words, her tone filled with uncertainty and nervousness. She'd never seen this side of Yang before. And the fact that she acted this way because she thought her heartwarming gesture had made Blake uncomfortable.. Well it just made her heart do flips at how cute Yang was being. Yang wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. While also having the thought that maybe last night was just a one time thing.

"Yang.."

"I just wanted to apologize if I did cross the line! Cause I really don't wanna screw this up. You mean so much to me and I really don't want to lose you as a friend if being more than just friends isn't what you want. I mean.. I guess.. Ugh.. What I meant to say-" But before continuing her nervous ramble, and after a quick look around the hall to make sure no one was there, Blake knocked her on the head with her book. "Ouch, what was that for-" But she was interrupted once again by a soft touch to her cheek. It was her turn to blush. Amber eyes met with her own, a warm light glowing from them.

"Thank you Yang. I'm glad you consider my feelings to this degree. But if anyone should apologize I should. There was nothing wrong with what you did. I'm just not used to feeling like this. No one, except my parents, have ever shown their affection in small gestures like that. I just wasn't prepared for it. But don't get me wrong it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. A little embarrassed? Maybe.. But I couldn't be happier. And.." She blushed while looking away. "I don't want what happened during the night to be a one time thing.." Yang stood still for a moment, processing the words slowly to make sure she'd heard her right.

"So.. You mean I can kiss you?" Blake's blush deepened but she nodded. The blond smiled brightly but before she could jump Blake she held up the book in her face, stopping her.

"But please.. I'm not used to this Yang.. So can you take it slow and be gentle please?" She was still a bit uncertain about relationships, I mean just look how her last one turned out. She didn't want to upset Yang but she'd need time to adjust. Her partner sensed her uncertainty and smiled, dialed down her excitement, then pushed the book aside to hug the faunus gently.

"We'll go however slow you want to Blake. I'll just be happy if I can get the same cuddles I got last night."

"Deal." Blake wrapped her arms around Yang, one hand grabbing her hip while the other merely rested against it, still holding the book. The feeling of being surrounded by a warm sun went through her again. She nuzzled her nose into the blond mane, knowing if sunlight had a smell it would definitely smell like Yang.

"Blake?" She hummed in response. "Can I.. Can I kiss you right now?" Blake blushed and was silent for a second. They separated, Yang's hands still by her waist as violet met amber.

"We need to catch up to Ruby and Weiss." Yang's eyes dropped as a small pout formed on her lips but Blake cleared her throat. "Not done talking." She looked down the hallway, seeing no one there for the moment but being able to hear muffled voices. "We need to catch up to them so you better do it quick." Yang's eyes lit up again and she smiled widely while nodding frantically, her silent excitement making Blake smile over how cute she was. She cupped Blake's cheeks, brushing away some hair from her face as she tilted it up just an inch. She was handling her like she could break at the slight miss touch.

Blake closed her eyes as Yang leaned in, shortly after feeling warmth spread throughout her body starting from her lips. It was really like Yang's aura was melding with her own. It's warm yellow glow surrounding her like a protective blanket, pushing all bad thoughts to the back of her mind. Like their first this one didn't last more than a few seconds. But during those seconds Blake could feel that Yang held herself back, not deepening the kiss too much. She'd rather wait for Blake to do so herself if she felt she could handle it. And god did she want to but there was still that feeling of uncertainty. That and if they did any more it would make for an awkward discussion with the upcoming students. Either way the fact Yang held herself back just to make her comfortable warmed Blake enough to press to the blond for a bit longer than intended.

"Yeah, really need to do that more." Yang mumbled after they separated. Blake merely smiled, her cheeks dusted pink. The blond was almost glowing. Her aura always did radiate a bit of a glow, making her the center of attention but now it was almost as if her semblance was active. That's just how happy she was. The fact she became like this with Blake only made said girl feel a sense of pride. She was the only one who she knew about able to get this reaction from the brawler. Yang let go of the faunus only to grab her free hand with a grin. "Come on, I've gotten an appetizer but I should probably eat some food too." She winked at her and Blake felt her cheeks heat up a bit more at the remark but couldn't help the smile coming to her face.

"With your beastly appetite I'd be surprised if that was enough." Yang laughed as they walked towards the cafeteria holding hands.

"I'm told I got the appetite of a dragon." She said with a wink and Blake rolled her eyes but couldn't get the smile off her face. As they walked into the cafeteria Yang started to let go of Blake's hand. However with a slight tug she was right beside Blake, their still joined hands hidden behind their backs. She looked at Blake with a surprised expression however her partner merely opened her book with one hand, reading with a small smile. Yang seemed to catch on and leaned a bit closer to look like she was trying to read over Blake's shoulder. It wasn't a rare thing, to see them walk so close together. So no one took second glances at them as they came in.

"Blake! Yang! Over here!" Ruby called from a table not far from the entrance. "What took you guys so long? What did you forget that took so long to find?" Yang grinned as she discreetly let their joined hands slip between them as they sat down next to each other.

"Looked for my scroll. Fell off my bed at some point and landed under Blake's bed. No worries though, still intact. And we were only gone for like ten minutes, not that long." Ruby just shrugged and took a bite out of her cookie while Weiss eyed the brawler with a weary look. "What's up Weiss? Not pleased to Schnee me?" The heiress sighed and drank her tea.

"Just waiting for you to get that out of your system." Yang snickered and glanced at Blake. She had her book up but there was a slight smile on her face. And Ruby was just doing her best not to laugh.

"Oh and Blake sorry I forgot to get you a tuna sandwich. Didn't know if you wanted one but eh.." Ruby said, having been helpful in preparing two trays of breakfast for the two latecomers. Blake closed her book softly and looked at the tray. It consisted of her favourite tea, an apple, two sandwiches with cheese and ham to the side and a cookie since Ruby couldn't resist putting one on everyone's trays. Yang's was similar but she had chicken and ham on her sandwiches.

"I wasn't sure if you would like choosing something cause you're a.. You know.. I'm sorry.." Ruby pouted, looking like a sad puppy. Blake, like many, always felt bad when the energetic girl looked sad because she thought she'd done something wrong. Not many could stand up to Ruby's pout. Especially not Yang. So before Blake even had a chance to reassure the smaller girl Yang was up on her feet.

"Dun worry Rubes I got it. I'll get ya a tuna sandwich Blakey. She forgot I always want a bit extra chicken anyway so I'll get some of that while I'm up." She let go of Blake's hand and winked at her as she made her way to the serving table.

"Thanks Yang." She said shortly and the brawler waved a hand in the air as she left. The faunus already missed the bit of extra warmth Yang always emitted. But to look unaffected she opened up her book again as she drank some of her tea. She took small notice to that team JNPR stumbled into the cafeteria, Jaune apologizing for oversleeping while Ren tried to convince him it had been Nora that overslept and Pyrrha was being silent to the whole matter. Nora already being over by the cafeteria stacking up on pancakes.

"Sometimes I can't believe he leads that team." Weiss mumbled as she watched Jaune slump down on a chair with a solemn expression. Ruby shrugged.

"Well you sometimes can't believe I lead this one so.." The heiress cast the smaller girl a glare.

"I haven't _believed_ so in a while thank you very much."

"So you do believe I can lead this team?"

"You haven't killed us yet with one of your crazy tactics. I won't deny that someone's done good work when I see it." Ruby's eyes almost sparkled as she looked at Weiss with a big smile. Blake herself thought this a bit out of character. Usually- "But I will also admit when some of those _tactics_ are outright reckless. If we didn't all look it over and agree I bet you'd decide to have me and Blake slingshot your sister into a hoard of beowolves just because _she's Yang she'll be fine_." There it was. Ruby pouted, about to protest.

"I wouldn't mind being slingshot into that. Sounds fun." Yang came with as she sat down, putting down two tuna sandwiches by Blake.

"Yang don't encourage such a dumb idea." Yang grinned and leaned her chin on her hand.

"Why not? If you're so against it slingshot Rubes in there with me. We would go through em like butter. Right lil sis?" Yang held out her fist. Ruby, totally forgetting she should be saying she would never do such a thing, fist bumped her sister with a grin.

"Yeah we would. Sister combination! Would be almost as good as Bumblebee. Cause I will admit, Yang and Blake combination is one of the best." Yang winked at her with a snap of her fingers.

"Damn right. You agree don't ya Blakey?" Blake looked up from her book, knowing perfectly well what Yang was insinuating. The blond even had her fist up for her to bump if she so decided to. She gave a light sigh but smiled and fist bumped Yang and answered.

"Sure." Yang grinned while Weiss frowned.

"Well regardless of which _combination_ I'm not going to slingshot anyone into a group of beowolves."

"Oh come on now. Weisso serious?" Ruby snorted at the pun while Yang only grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at the heiress who looked less than pleased.

"Yang if you keep making fun of my name I'm going to get extremely-"

"Hold up a Schneecond, I need to get a refill, Blake you need one? Here I'll get you some more." Yang said with a grin and took Blake's empty teacup and headed back for the serving table. Weiss had one hand in the air, brow twitching as her frown deepened and she clenched her hand while trembling slightly from the bottled anger. Ruby held a hand to her mouth, afraid her laughing would make Weiss pop. Blake merely gave the heiress a look before returning to her book with a mild smile on her face. Jaune and his team were making their way over to their table, Jaune waving to them.

"Hey Ruby! Good morning nice to see-" However at the word see Weiss turned her head to him, giving him a death glare that told him not to even try. Jaune, confused as to why she was mad with him, shrunk in place, trembling.

"Ehm.. Sorry Jaune. That's the after effect of too many Weiss puns from Yang. Calm down Weiss, I don't think Yang will do them anymore." Ruby tried to calm the heiress to no avail.

"I won't do what?" Yang asked, putting down Blake's teacup and sitting down beside her again.

"Yang! If you do any more puns Weiss is gonna blow!" Ruby exclaimed and Weiss took a deep breath.

"It's.. Fine.. I'm fine." Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Well you and Blake seem to find them ameowusing at least. Right Blake?" The cat faunus picked up on the pun thrown at her and gave the blond a side stare. "Okay fine I'll stop." Ruby sighed out in relief but then noticed something.

"Yang weren't you getting a refill?" Yang smirked. Blake knew exactly what that smirk meant, _she must have planned this from the beginning_ , and sighed, thinking she'd chosen quite the girl to fall for.

"Right after I get some Weiss tea!" She shot up from her seat, barely avoiding Weiss reaching for her.

"Yang Xiao Long you get back here right now and let me strangle you!"

 **Me: Alright you guys asked for it so here it is. Second chapter. Still not sure if I'm gonna keep the title but it's gonna be that way for now. Now next question is, do you want smut later on or do you wanna keep your minds innocent? Pff, like anyone who reads fanfiction is still innocent..**

 **Yang: Ooh so I might get to see some Bellabooty? I approve!**

 **Blake: *blushes***

 **Me: Of course you do Yang. If I asked you before writing anything this story would already be a smut fic.**

 **Yang: Not denying it.**

 **Me: Anyway.. I'm asking the readers if they'd like it, in future chapters of course. We must first advance the plot.**

 **Yang: Don't you mean advance _to the plot_? *wiggles eyebrows***

 **Blake &Me: *groans***

 **Yang: But you're right there's no need for me and Blake to** _ **Yang**_ **so soon. Slow and _Weissy_ wins the race.**

 **Me: *facepalm* Okay let's just end this authors note before I go insane. Blake please if you would.**

 **Blake: Please review or PM with your thoughts and ideas. Wolf is still not sure where this is going so feel free to give requests and ideas on what you might want to see happen. Like moments you want characters to have and so on.**

 **Yang: I will see you guys in the Wei-**

 **Me: Yang no more puns!**

 **Yang: See you in _next_ chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy

"Oh come on Weiss how long are you gonna stay mad?" Yang asked as team RWBY was walking back to the dorm. Weiss being in front stomping her way forward with Ruby in toe. Blake had her book open like usual walking a bit behind. And despite wanting to talk to the fiery heiress Yang kept in pace with Blake. While they were walking though Yang could "accidentally" walk a bit too close and make their hands brush against one another. Blake quickly picked up on this and on one of these brushes she caught Yang's pinkie finger with her own. There was a slight pause then Yang continued to try and talk to Weiss. But with a slight smile on her despite the grim aura coming from the one she tried to talk to. "Look I'm sorry." Weiss grumbled.

"No you're not." Yang sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Come on what do I have to do to at least get you to stop stomping away like an angry Ursa? As long as you don't ask for the impossible like stop making puns." Weiss knew that even if she wanted to say that it was indeed impossible for Yang not to make them when she saw the chance.

"You can start by not coming into the dorm for a while so I don't have to listen to your rambling!" She seethed as she opened the door. Yang halted and opened her mouth but then closed it. Honestly, making Weiss mad was fun sometimes. But even she could admit when she'd gone too far. So with a sigh she pointed to her bed.

"Can I at least get my gym clothes? I forgot to put them in my locker and if I'm not allowed in here I might as well go throw a few punches." Weiss nodded, her head turned away while Yang grabbed her gym clothes off the foot of the bed. Since Weiss was turned away and Ruby was trying to calm her she could sneak in, on her way to the door, a quick peck to Blake's temple. She was a bit taller so it wasn't hard. She got a small blush out of it making her smile despite her circumstances. The blond then went out again and closed the door behind her. Blake glanced at the door then at Weiss who let out a breath.

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" She asked and without even looking she knew Weiss was casting her a signature ice queen glare. Ruby jumped up in her bed and covered herself with her blankets, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. "I'm just saying we all know how Yang is."

"I am not going to sit idly while someone ridicule my name!" Weiss snapped and Blake sighed.

"Ever thought about that maybe she wasn't trying to make fun of you as much as she was trying to make you laugh?" The heiress looked at her like she'd just said something in a foreign language. Sighing again Blake made her way to the door. "Yang can take her puns too far I agree. But ever thought that she might just be trying to make you loosen up and have a good time? She might not be doing it the right way, but even now.. To me. You're way more relaxed than you were before. Did you ever have someone to have a friendly argument with or shown your emotions like this to someone before coming here?" Weiss was stunned, frozen to the spot as Blake hit right on the mark. The faunus said nothing more and walked out, intent on finding Yang.

"Ah jeez.. I was just trying to get her to loosen up. She's been so tense since a test is coming up after all." Yang mumbled to herself as she changed to her gym clothes, intent on punching a few rounds into a sandbag. She closed her locker and walked into the gym. Not many people were there, maybe five people spread around the big space doing stretches or lifting some weights. She walked straight to the sandbags and got one up. Sighing she took her stance and started punching the bag. Light punches first as a warm up, sending a few light kicks as well.

 _At least one thing seems to have gone well today._ She thought, her mind immediately switching to Blake. A smile graced her lips as she paused her punches for a few seconds. _She was so cute! I've never heard her purr before. Most adorable thing I've heard and seen in my life._ She chuckled a little to herself as she remembered the blush Blake had on her face when she realized Ruby was watching.

 _People may call her gloomy and withdrawn but that's not how I see her. I might not fully understand or know what exactly Blake's been through yet but.. I know she doesn't really want to be alone all the time._ She thought back on the nights events, remembering the fear in her eyes. _I'm gonna make sure that she never feels alone again. And make sure that beautiful smile of hers stays on her face._ Nodding to herself she punched the bag again, harder this time.

"Wow, nice punch. Need someone to hold the bag?" She halted her movements, panting slightly as she turned her head to the sudden voice. A boy, not that much taller than her stood beside the bag. When did he get there?

"You're sure you can handle it?" She asked with a grin and he laughed.

"I'll try not to get blown away by you. Though you must hear that line pretty often." She rolled her eyes, he was a flirt, great. He grinned at her, leaning against the bag and holding it like he was suggesting something. Yang just sighed and reared her fist back before punching the bag as hard as she could. The force went straight through the bag and into him, making him cough and fall over. The blond snickered and walked up to him, reaching out a hand.

"Thought you said you could handle it." He smiled, trying to hide his embarrassment as he accepted the help up.

"Well I will admit I'm more used to hitting on someone than being hit on." He winked and Yang raised a brow with a smirk.

"Nice pun."

"It's true though ain't it?" Yang had experienced this many times before and she quite like flirting back and forth however she also felt she should cut this off.

"Sadly for you not really. Already taken." He chuckled.

"Since when is Yang Xiao Long taken?" She was about to answer when she saw him go rigid, staring behind her. That's when she felt a dark aura behind her, though it wasn't directed to her. Regardless she knew exactly who it belonged to. She turned around to Blake, wearing her own gym clothes together with the black straps around her forearms. Yang really thought Blake could pull off any outfit and make it look beautiful. A very cheesy thought that she had only ever heard in dramas but she never thought would cross her own mind.

"Yang the _punching bags_ aren't very good training partners. Come on." The hand holding his was taken from him and Yang was pulled towards one of the sparring mats.

"Ouch, calling him a punching bag a bit harsh don't you think?" Blake said nothing and just kept pulling her with her. "Blake you alright?"

"I'm fine. Now come on." They stood on either side of the mat, taking their stances. Yang thought there was something off about the way Blake's eyes shifted from her to where they came from. _Is it even remotely possible.. That Blake's jealous? Even though nothing happened?_ The blond frowned slightly at the idea. Maybe she should have stopped talking to him the minute she knew he was flirting. It was mainly out of habit she playfully answered. Not that it meant anything.

"Blake-"

"Come on let's start." Blake did something out of character. She came at Yang first, and Yang had to throw up her arms to block the kick that was sent her way. Blake quickly crouched, swiping a leg under her but Yang jumped and with equal speed sent a straight kick for Blake's side. She was quick to unravel part of the ribbon on her arm and used it to block the blow plus wrap part of it around the blonds leg. Yang knew exactly what her partner was thinking she jumped back, unravelling more of the ribbon until Blake stopped it. Upon landing she quickly grabbed part of the strap. And with a pull she had a momentarily stunned Blake coming towards her. But instead of giving her a punch or stepping aside Yang caught her, making them both tumble to the ground.

They had a small wrestling match that ended with Yang rolling them over til she was on top. She pinned Blake's wrists to the floor, both their arms covered with the black ribbon from their wrestle. They were both panting looking at each other in silence for a bit. The amber eyes held a certain dark light to them. One which Yang knew too well because she always saw the same in her own when Blake was with Sun before.

"Blake, I'm sorry." She finally breathed, letting go of her wrists. Blake took on a mildly confused expression. "You might not be aware of it, but I know that look. Deny it all you want but I will tell you that you have nothing to worry or get jealous about. Though it is flattering and there's probably gonna be more of it from us both down the road. Especially me. But I'm all yours. And just so you know, if you hadn't shown up, I'd have scared him away myself." She grinned at her as her cheeks became slightly red.

She was so cute, lying there with a red face and heaving chest.. And slightly sweaty. Yang had to shake her head to get rid of any inappropriate thoughts. Taking a quick look around the room, seeing no one looking, she leaned down and kissed Blake's nose. Which only made her blush more. "I'm sorry but you are being adorable kitten." Blake finally grabbed Yang by the shoulders, pushing her off and standing up. Afraid she might have gone too far Yang stayed on the floor and didn't follow Blake as she walked away. "Ugh, Yang Xiao Long you are an idiot." But before even being able to pout, a towel was thrown in her face.

"I agree.. But you wouldn't be you if you weren't so I'll forgive you." Yang took off the towel from her face and looked up, seeing a hand being reached to her. Grinning, Yang took the help and got on her feet.

"Ooh I wanna kiss you." Blake stared at her, Yang cleared her throat and looked away. "But if I can't that's okay. I'll just go wash my face off a little. If you wanna go another round just.. Hold on." She walked towards the joined rest rooms without awaiting an answer. Splashing some cold water on her face she looked down into the sink, thinking of the position they were in. Having a panting Blake underneath you really tested you will power. And that blush. She splashed her face with more cold water. "Get a hold of yourself." She mumbled as she dried her face off.

"Problems with the partner?" She knew that voice.

"Thought she scared you away." She turned her head, the same boy from before standing there. This was a restroom for everyone after all. Not sure why they decided to separate the toilets throughout school except in the gym but it didn't much matter. What mattered was getting rid of him.

"Nah, she just surprised me that's all. Though she was quite rude." He smirked. "Taking you away before we were finished talking." There was something called too desperate. And Yang believed that sentence fit this guy perfectly.

"We were done talking. And I quite believe she hit on the mark. The punching bags were a bit boring to spar with." He frowned, walking closer to her.

"That makes it sound like I was the only one flirting. Which I wasn't." She gave him a hard stare.

"I flirted for a bit of fun, if you didn't pick up on that you're one dense guy." He started to look agitated and Yang prepared to give him a shove if he tried anything. Though that wasn't necessary, because a book which seemed to be super charged flew straight to his head and made him fly to the other end of the restroom.

"Did you just throw a book at me!?" He shouted, Yang still standing there with a very confused expression.

"You're right that was wrong of me. I almost destroyed the book." Yang turned to see Blake walk past her, picking up the book and dusting it off.

"You little bitch I'm gonna-" But the blond was out of her stupor and now took a stance in front of Blake.

"You're gonna leave quietly like the good boy you are. You felt my punch through the sandbag." Her violet eyes grew slightly darker as she put her fist in her hand. "Threaten my partner and I'll give you a direct taste." She cracked her knuckles for effect and it worked. He flinched and with an angry frown he got up and walked out. "Thanks Blake, if you hadn't done that I would probably have punched him through a stall. Your book okay from hitting his thick skull?" She turned around to give Blake a smile but was surprised when her lips got preoccupied with Blake's.

She stumbled back until she hit the sink, Blake following her. The faunus put her hands on the sink, so they were on either side of the blond's hips, trapping her from moving. Yang stared into the amber eyes, seeing the almost predatory look in them. Blake kept their lips locked, moving one of her hands to the back of the blond's neck. Yang's hands grabbed her partner's hips, closing her eyes and kissed back. However she made sure the kiss was kept tame, knowing Blake wasn't quite in her right mind. Though when she felt Blake lick her bottom lip she broke off.

"Blake." She mumbled but she kissed her again. Yang smiled then cupped Blake's cheeks, slowly making her break off. "Blake." She said a bit louder, making the amber eyes look into her own. "Calm down, you're starting to resemble a panther more than a kitten." Blake blinked, her eyes focusing again. Those same eyes widened and she took a few steps back.

"Y-Yang I.. I'm sorry I-" But the blond shook her head and hushed her, grabbing her hands gently and bringing them up to her shoulders. She then grabbed Blake's hips again, leaning their foreheads together and giving off that warmth that always seemed to calm the skittish kitty.

"Nothing to apologize for. I'm not complaining. I just needed you to calm down, realize what you're doing so you won't end up regretting it later." Blake took a deep breath, hands moving from Yang's shoulders to her cheeks.

"I'm still sorry.. Not sure what came over me."

"Simple, called jealousy. I've felt it plenty of times when you've been with Sun. Just then I tried not to act on it, though now I will." Blake bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to deny it or agree. "Though Blake?"

"Hm?" Yang smiled softly and leaned in, giving her a quick peck.

"Just want you to know I'm all yours. And whenever you actually _do_ want to kiss like that I'm not gonna stop ya next time." The faunus turned almost as red as a tomato. But instead of shoving Yang off she just hid her face in the crook of her neck.

"Okay." Came a muffled reply. Yang grinned and nuzzled her nose into the black hair, enjoying the smell of Jasmine tea coming from her. She pulled one of her hands through the black strands, careful not to get caught on them with her gloves. She did this a few times until she heard a very low sound coming from Blake. Grinning like an idiot Yang held Blake just a tiny bit tighter, feeling a tingling feeling throughout her body. Was there really anything cuter than Blake purring while being petted? "Yang." Her name came out muffled and very drawn out.

"Yup?" She said, popping the "p"

"We need to go back out at one point.." Though while she said this Blake rubbed her face against Yang's neck, not indicating she wanted to let go at all.

"Yup." Another pop. "Though I'm not sure Weiss has calmed down yet. So how about we spar one more time? Or would you rather read while I throw some more punches?" The scenario that happened just moments ago with the boy came to Blake's mind and she shook her head.

"We can spar again. You still need to practice on your defense." Yang chuckled as Blake stepped away from her, a bit reluctantly.

"Ouch, don't pull any punches do you? You're not wrong though I do need to get hit to activate my semblance." Blake sent her a blank stare.

"That doesn't mean you're invincible Yang." The blond raised her hands in defeat, still with a smile on her face.

"Alright. I shall do my utmost to defend myself against the kitty's claws." Blake gave Yang a playful hit to the shoulder.

"Watch it Xiao Long. Otherwise I might really become the panther." She said with a smirk as she turned around to walk out. Yang stared after her, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. Shaking her head an awed smile came to her face.

"Not bad Belladonna." _If you don't watch it I might become the dragon._ She cleared her throat and slapped herself lightly on the cheeks then followed her partner out. They got on the sparring mat again, taking their stances. This time Blake seemed more focused, watching Yang's movement in wait for her to strike. Smiling at seeing Blake being herself again Yang didn't plan on keeping her waiting long.

She was in front of the faunus in two quick strides, throwing a experimental punch near Blake's face. She of course dodged it by crouching down but unlike their last fight she instead elbowed Yang's stomach. Her aura took the brunt of the hit but she still staggered a little. However she quickly recovered, grabbing Blake's fist as it was about to connect with her face. They were in a bit of a standoff, looking at each other with small smiles on their faces.

"Told you your defense needed work." Blake teased and Yang only grinned, pushing her fist away and wrapping her arm around Blake's and grabbing hold of her elbow, holding her in place. In doing this their faces got right next up to each other, making Blake blush a tiny bit while looking into the fiery violet eyes.

"Oh I'm just getting started kitten." She used her free hand to punch for Blake's stomach but the faunus took a hold of her fist much like Yang had hers. Of course since Yang was a little more experienced with hand to hand combat it was a bit harder for her to stop the fist wanting to connect. Though her action only seemed to make Yang grin wider and in the next second Blake felt herself being pulled forward and down, feet connecting with her stomach as she went flying. But she managed to somehow land on her hands, still gliding over the mat until she came to a stop on all fours. She looked up, seeing Yang jumping up on her feet with a chuckle. "I guess it's true what they say. Cats do always land on their feet." Blake rolled her eyes and blocked an incoming foot.

"Haven't your puns caused enough trouble for one day?" They both stopped and looked towards the entrance at the voice. Weiss was coming towards them, Ruby in toe. Yang took on a mildly nervous expression at the sight of the heiress's frown.

"Still angry?" Weiss stared at her for a long while, almost to the point where they were wondering if she just froze like that, no pun intended this time. But finally she sighed and looked away. Her frown melted away to form something acin to a pout but her eyebrows were furrowed. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened again but no words came out. It was strange to see Weiss struggle with finding words to say.

"Come on Weiss. We practiced this in the dorm." Ruby whispered but all she got in response was a warning glare. "Ops.. Sorry.. Right, was not suppose to mention that." Weiss sighed and glanced at the blond who was very confused at that point.

"Yang." She finally said, making said girl almost stand in attention. "I'm.. Sorry.. For acting so.. Ugh.. Difficult.." She said slowly, obviously having a hard time getting the words out. Reminding Ruby of that time she saved her from the Deathstalker. "I might have.. Overreacted.. A bit.. Still don't mean I appreciate you making fun of my name." Ruby elbowed her and she flinched and sighed again. "But I also realize.. You might have just been trying to.. Lighten my mood.. Since I've.. according to all of you.. Been tense. For a while.." She refused to look at Yang when she was done. The blond tilted her head, looking Weiss over before giving a warm smile. She then walked straight up to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"No worries ice queen. I'll apologize too. I did go a little too far at the end there." Weiss turned to face her, looking at the position of her arm then back at her. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Yang tilted her head.

"What do you mean? Never experienced a shoulder hug before?" Weiss shook her head. "Wow, you sure you had friends before coming to Beacon?" Before Weiss could answer, Ruby was by Yang's other side.

"It's simple Weiss. Just do this." Ruby pulled Yang's other arm over her shoulders then hugged her sister around the waist with both arms, cuddling into her. Yang just smiled and nuzzled her sister's hair. Weiss watched and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure only you two do it like that." Ruby sighed and looked over at Blake.

"Blake switch! Show her how friends do it." Blake raised an eyebrow. But seeing Yang's grin and the come here movement she did with her hand she merely shrugged and walked over, getting pulled in by the shoulders. She placed her hand on Yang's hip, despite wanting to do something similar to what Ruby did. Ruby motioned her hands to Blake then pointed to Weiss. The heiress looked it over and found no real way out of this since they even got Blake in on it so she mimicked Blake, looking away while doing so.

"Nice Rubes. You should teach a class called if you're a tsundere come here, I'll teach you how to mingle." Yang said with a grin. Weiss scoffed at the remark, letting go of her and getting out of her grip.

"Yes well I think that's enough _mingling_ for today." The blond just chuckled, still holding onto Blake. Her partner didn't complain and looked neutral to the whole situation.

"Hey while we're all here.. Wanna do a team tag battle? Bumbleby versus WhiteRose." Ruby squealed excitedly.

"Oh yes! I'm in! But wait isn't the canon name ice flower?"

"In my opinion it was just the creators teasing the fans. I mean they, or well you, did say the other ship names. And honestly if everyone went with what's canon why would some people go with monochrome instead of checkmate?"

"True.."

"But that's enough of that. Weiss you in?" The heiress smiled for the first time that day and nodded.

"Sure, should be fun." The two went to change and Yang grinned.

"And I'm gonna take this chance to.." She turned her face to Blake then placed a chaste kiss to her temple. This made Blake flush and she ducked her head while covering her face with her hand. "Sorry kitten, couldn't resist."

"O-Of course you couldn't.."

 **Me: Never really written a fighting scene before. So excuse me if they come off as repetitive or bad. Plan to practice now that I'm writing this.**

 **Yang: Aw looks like Wess is feline all better. You could even say she's feline.. Pawsome. Right Blakey?**

 **Blake: ...You've cat to be kitten me...**

 **Yang: ..Did you just..**

 **Me: And hello my friends. After that painfully obvious attempt at getting some horrible puns into this AN I'm gonna stop myself right there.. I am back with another chapter. Not that late I hope.**

 **Yang: Well you usually write that they throw things at you by now when you are super late so you at least must not think you're late.**

 **Blake: Why did I say that..**

 **Yang: What those puns were purrfect.**

 **Me: Okay just stop.. Well I'm posting this a lot sooner than I have in any other fic right now. Though right before I started this AN there was the instances of this being thrown at me..**

 **Blake: Is that a.. Leek?**

 **Yang: Wow it's really stuck in there.. Doesn't it hurt?**

 **Me: *sighs and shrugs* Nah I've been stabbed deeper.. And that from a closer distance.. Only cubs who have read my other fanfics will understand why I've just been pierced by a leek and by whom.. I know she always says she's the only one to break the fourth wall but I didn't think that applied across all stories..**

 **Blake: Sounds like a pretty violent person..**

 **Me: Well she's sweet most of the time.. Towards her significant other not towards me. Anyway away from other otps.**

 **Blake: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review with your opinion and possible request for what you might want to see happen in future chapters. Like before Wolf got no clue where this story is really going so feel free to say what you want.**

 **Me: ANd thanks to all of you who reviewed on the last chapter. Should have known most of you wanted smut, stupid question to ask. So I will, or may, change it to M later. It'll stay T for now but as fast as I think smut will fit in it will change to M. It all depends on how the story will progress. I can never really predict it. It just comes to me. ANd of course I'll warn in the beginning of the chapter if there's gonna be smut in it.**

 **Yang: Must first progress to the plot! Aka to the point I'm allowed to touch that Bellabooty!**

 **Blake: *blushes* Yang!**

 **Me: Okay just round this off before you say something I'll regret..**

 **Yang: Roger! See you all next chapter! *Hugs Blake* Did I ever tell you how purretty you are.**

 **Blake/Me: Okay enough Yang!**


	4. Chapter 4 Accepting

Blake was reading a book on her bed while waiting for Ruby and Yang to return. After their tag team battle, with bumbleby being victorious plus a few complaints about the so called "victory" from the other two, Yang offered to go get them some takeout. It would be faster since she could take her bike instead of wait for a transport. Ruby went with her to make sure Yang didn't get into any trouble. Or at least that was the excuse.

Blake guessed it was more so she could also buy a few jars of cookies on the way. Because both Ruby and Yang were pretty good at getting into trouble by themselves, the two sisters together? She shuddered at the thought. But she also knew Yang took her role as a big sister very seriously so she wouldn't do anything too dangerous with Ruby. She hoped anyway. Weiss stayed behind not only because only two could fit on the bike but also because she needed to study for the test. And the two of them were quite enjoying the silence. While it lasted.

"Make way!" Came a shout from the hall, making both females look up from their books.

"Was that.. Yang?" And wouldn't you have guessed it, in came the blond brawler, holding two bags probably containing their food. She quickly set them aside and looked to Blake.

"Quick, Blake hit the deck!"

"What?" Yang ran over and grabbed her shoulders.

"I mean in this case it would be jump up for cover!" Blake wore a very confused and quizzical expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"No time. I'm doing this for your own good!" She grabbed a hold of Blake and turned back towards the door. There was the sound of running and Yang gulped as she quickly jumped onto her own top bed. The minute she landed the door burst open again. But this time you had to look down to see who it was. "And that's why I brought you up here _kitten_." She emphasised the kitten part and Blake already felt her hair stand on end.

In the doorway, was Zwei, Ruby and Yang's pet corgi dog. The dog everyone else on her team thought was the cutest thing ever while she herself didn't like him very much. Suddenly she felt a lot of appreciation for Yang's sudden outburst. And since she was still being held onto she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Yang's neck and glared slightly at the corgi. Wanting to state that the blond was hers. Not sure herself why she felt threatened by a dog but she just reacted to what her instincts were telling her.

"I tried to hold him back as long as I could! Is Blake-oh." Ruby came running in and immediately set her eyes on the two. "Wow Blake, you really don't like Zwei do you? You look like an angry cat sticking herself to Yang just to get away." Yang chuckled.

"Maybe because it's true. Look.." She took away her hands but still Blake was clung to her, legs up and arms around her neck. You could almost see her hissing and her bow was flat on her head. Zwei however was unaffected, looking up towards them. He looked like he expected them to come down and greet him. Weiss got up from the desk and walked over to crouch down and pet him. A smile was on her face as she cupped the dog's face and brushed her fingers over his fur. This wasn't an unusual sight. The only thing that could make Weiss stop studying was Zwei. At least without getting frozen by her glare.

"I don't get why though." Ruby said as Weiss picked him up, still standing under Yang's bed. "How can you not like that face?" Like he was trying to agree Zwei tilted his head and stuck out his tongue. Blake narrowed her eyes at him. _I can dislike that face.._ She thought but didn't voice it.

"Well we all have our dislikes right? I mean you're scared of spiders right ice queen?"

"Am not!"

"Okay I'll just pretend you never froze half the schoolyard because a spider crawled up your leg." Weiss glared at the blond.

"That spider had nothing to do with that.. I just.. Misplaced a bit of dust.." Yang rolled her eyes but didn't go further on the subject.

"Well anyway, the food is gonna get cold so-" Yang spoke as she reached out a hand to touch Zwei since Weiss still held onto him. However just before touching him, Blake's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling it back against her chest. All eyes turned to her though she seemed oblivious to the fact, still staring Zwei down with a glare. Yang looked from Blake to the dog then a light turned on in her head and she smiled.

"Rubes hand over our food would ya? Doesn't look like she'll come down anytime soon." Ruby blinked, looked at her sister, back at Blake then to Zwei. "Ruby, food is gonna get cold. And if Weiss let's him down now he'll eat your cookies and that would be bad for both him and you." This seemed to snap her sister out of it and she quickly got the bags off the floor. Weiss looked at Yang with narrowed eyes, obviously noticing her attempt to distract them from Blake's behaviour.

But Zwei licked her chin, making her attention immediately switch to him. Yang took the time to lean closer to Blake, she flexed her fingers of the hand her partner was holding. With how it was positioned it wasn't actually groping, the back of her hand being the part pressed to her chest, but it didn't go unnoticed and the amber gaze turned to her. This enabled Yang to easily peck her temple.

"Don't worry, I'm more of a cat person anyway." Blake blinked in surprise then looked down to where she held the blond's hand then back up again. "Please I don't mind, it's quite pleasant." Blake blushed and quickly let go of her hand, scooting away from her before having an intense staring contest with her lap. Yang chuckled, blushing a bit herself as her heart was also fluttering just as much as Blake's was.

"Here you go." Ruby went up on her tiptoes to hand Yang the bag with their dinner. Yang grabbed it and took out the boxes, handing over her partner's dinner before taking out her own. Blake took it, still not quite looking up at the blond. What was she thinking? All Yang wanted to do was pet her dog. It shouldn't bother her, it's a dog for crying out loud! But for some reason she felt she had to mark that Yang was hers. She'd gotten the same urge when she saw that boy flirting with Yang. _But I've never had that strong a desire to do it before. Why now?! It's like I'm just now starting to feel like I need to mark her.. Like some animal.._

She tried to think what had changed and she quickly found the answer. Yang had admitted to sharing her feelings. And now that she knew the blond could be all hers her instincts are all just kicking in. But for some reason she felt an uneasiness in her chest. Would Yang accept this part of her? And how far would this go? She didn't want to make it go so far as to make it look like she's being _possessive_. She knew from first hand experience how badly it could go. She didn't want to become like Adam. Yang wasn't an object to possess or claim. But the urge to mark her as such was there all the same.

"Hey Blake." She jumped, startled by the sudden call, not realizing she'd been so deep in thought that she'd forgotten her teammates were still in the room. Turning she realized Yang had been the one to call her out. "I know you might like the fish raw but are you really gonna wait until the tuna is cold before you eat it?" She looked at her in confusion for a second before looking down at her food. She hadn't taken one bite yet. She opened the box and started eating.

"Sorry, lost in thought." She wanted to voice her concern but didn't feel this was the right time. They'd just started, maybe this was just something temporary and she'd get used to it after some time passed. Jeez she was the one to tell Yang she needed some time and that they should go slow but she was the one who pressed on her partner. Violet eyes still watched her for a moment more before going back to her own food.

Ruby talked about what they had encountered on the small outing. Blake quickly got to know it seemed trouble sought out these two siblings. Somehow they'd been able to anger a group of gang members who had been ordering food at the same place. Luckily they'd been able to take the fight outside so they weren't banned from the restaurant.

"Only you would be able to anger someone without much effort." Weiss sighed.

"Hey in my defense they started it. Not my fault they were so sensitive about being bumped into. I apologized and everything!" Yang said but still with a smug grin on her lips.

"To be fair she did do that." Ruby defended.

"You couldn't just walk away from them could you?"

"No way! They started it, their own fault for picking a fight with the best sister combo ever." Weiss rolled her eyes while Blake just smiled. It was just like Yang to not back down from a fight. Ruby fist pumped.

"Yeah! Go team-wait what is our combo name again?" Yang shook her head, eyes looking away from her sister.

"There is a name.. Ahem.. Let's just say sister combination and be happy with that." Ruby tilted her head cutely like she always did when confused. "Why don't you come up with one yourself?" She stilled, quiet for a moment then lit up.

"Oh! How about Rose Dragon? Get it?" Yang blinked a few times, trying to register the fact her sister kinda made a pun. She then laughed and nodded.

"Brilliant Rubes! And that's why you're the leader." Ruby grinned. Weiss let another sigh out.

"I can see why you're sisters."

"We'll take that as a compliment ice queen."

"Would you stop calling me that!" Yang smirked, putting aside her now empty food box.

"Then stop being so cold." She jumped off the bed and walked over to the heiress. "Come on let's warm you up." She hugged her from behind. Weiss glared at her, squirming to get out of her grip but once in the brawlers grip it was often hard to get out.

"Yang let go of me!"

"Come on Ruby, help me." The brunette grinned evilly and jumped up from her seat on the floor to go hug Weiss as well. This caused the normally pale cheeks to go up in flames.

"Both of you! Let go!" But they just laughed.

"Hey look it's working." Yang teased, seeing the blush on her face.

"Blake! Get your partner off me!" The faunus raised a brow, smiling as she pointed to her food.

"Sorry Weiss still got food to finish." She could join in on the teasing as long as it was tame enough. Of course Weiss didn't see it as tame.

"Ruby you dolt! Don't stoop to your sister's level and get off me!" But Ruby just grinned, tightening her hold and placing her chin on her shoulder.

"But Weiss you're becoming so comfortably warm. You won't die from a hug." The already red cheeks became even redder at the comment. You could almost see the steam coming from atop her head. Yang noticed this and loosened her own grip.

"Okay Rubes I think Weiss will faint if you do any more." But Ruby, clueless to Weiss's dilemma just snuggled closer.

"But it's comfy." There was a pop, and Weiss became slack in their hold. "Weiss? Hey Weiss you okay? Weiss?" The heiress didn't answer, just sitting there, now extremely red in the face. Yang gulped and let go, her body now totally leaning on Ruby. "Oh my god!"

"Oh crap.."

"I think we broke her." The sisters uttered at the same time. Blake looked concerned as she jumped down as well, fine now since Zwei was up in Ruby's bed.

"Ruby why don't you hurry and get some ice? I'll hold her." Ruby nodded, switching with Blake then raced off. Weiss was still unresponsive. While Ruby was gone Yang went and grabbed a glass of water.

"Well we did it. She's not as cold anymore." Yang chuckled nervously and Blake sighed.

"No now she's too hot. You know she gets like that when Ruby comes too close. That was just cruel of you." Yang cleared her throat, placing the glass on the desk.

"I didn't think _this_ would happen."

"She hasn't had that sort of stimulation before Yang. I doubt she got many hugs back in Atlas. It was too much at once."

"I know.. I'll apologize properly when she gets out of it. Though to make sure she doesn't rip my head off right away I'll go get some ice cream and tea. I've had enough of really angry Weiss for one day. I'll be right back." Blake raised an eyebrow, smirking at her. "What?"

"I didn't know you could withhold a pun when presented to you is all." Yang sighed, knowing exactly where she could have made a pun.

"I do know when not to make them." She said, walking towards the door.

"Really?" She turned to Blake with a pout. But all the same the faunus was still smirking and Yang couldn't resist.

"Most of the time.." When she came back with the ice cream and tea Weiss was up again, frown on her face as Ruby tried to apologize. "Come on, I know we tried to warm you up but no need to become that hot headed Weiss. We're sorry." Yang said as she put the tea cup and plate down on the desk beside the heiress. "If you're still gonna be angry don't let it go over Ruby. I'm the one at fault. Again." Her violet eyes turned to Ruby who was looking at the ice cream then at her sister. "Don't give me those eyes Ruby. I bought you two jars of cookies because you couldn't decide whether to get five or three." Ruby looked away, sheepish smile on her lips.

"Could you two sisters go through one day without giving me a headache?" Weiss finally said and Yang grinned, walking over to her bunk to grab her pajamas.

"Probably not." She walked towards the bathroom, already in the process of pulling her uniform top off. Blake, who had seated herself on her own bed with a book in hand found herself glancing up from her book to look at the blond's retreating back. This wasn't the first time she'd sneaked a peek at her partner while she shamelessly took off half her clothes without even being in the bathroom yet.

Though she will admit to it being the first time she looked with so much interest. There was a part of her that just wanted to go over and kiss, bite, do virtually anything really to mark the flawless skin. But she caught herself, covering her face with her book to hide the blush on her face. No doubt her pupils had expanded at the thought as well. _What is wrong with me?_ She'd felt this desire many times before but not this strongly.

"Blake? You okay?" She was once again interrupted in her thoughts but this time by Ruby. She cleared her throat, suppressed her blush and lowered the book.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Reading a new story, must've spaced out." This was the third time today she'd been spacing out, all caused by the same person. Yang came back out from the bathroom, towel around her neck as she stretched her arms up. Her shirt got a little caught, showing off her toned stomach making Blake glance up from her book once again. Violet eyes peeked at her partner, seeing the faunus looking at her, probably thinking she didn't see her.

"Yang stop showing off." Ruby called from her own bed, seeing the blond stretch a little too long with a grin on her face.

"I'm not. I didn't do any stretches after our match so there's some ache in my shoulders." She got to her bunk, sending Blake a wink then jumping up. Realizing the brawler had caught her staring she blushed, quickly being next to the bathroom to change.

"Well I'm going to the library. Need to continue studying." Weiss said, getting out of the room. Ruby had her "curtains" around her bed as she changed. When Blake came back out she'd already calmed down and was able to get to her own bed with book in hand. As it got later and there was the sound of soft snoring from Ruby, Blake got up to turn off the lights. And after a quick glance up at Yang's bed she saw that she was lying down with the blankets over her, indicating she was also asleep. So she turned off the lights and walked back to her bed.

Though when she got back to lay down her thoughts couldn't help but wander to the girl on top of her. How she'd acted with the boy in the gym, with the _dog_ , and, while she had been able to not be that affected, by the mere hug and minor affection the blond showed to Weiss. These were all things that had happened once before but she hadn't been this affected by them. As before, she did realize it must have something to do with the fact Yang shared her emotions but did that really justify her actions? Like now, all she really wanted to do was go a curl up to Yang again. She doubted she'd get much sleep with all these thoughts in her head.

Her ears however caught the sound of moving from the top bed. And she soon saw a hand reach down from the edge. At first she just looked at it, wondering if Yang had just moved in her sleep. But then the fingers did a come here movement. She hesitated for a second then scooted closer to the edge of her own bed so she could reach up and grab the hand, maybe a bit tighter than she intended.

Fingers wrapped around hers and she could tell Yang activated her aura a little, feeling warmth transfer to her. She wasn't sure why Yang did this but for some reason this simple contact made her relax, her worries slowly melting away. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and loosened her grip a little.

"There you go." She looked up at the voice.

"Huh?" Yang squeezed her hand a little.

"I might not be an expert at reading you yet Blake but I can tell when something's bothering you." Blake fell silent, her hold on Yang's hand tightening again. She couldn't possibly tell her could she? That her _animal_ instincts were kicking in. She knew Yang accepted everything about her so far. But she was afraid what she'd think about her more primal side that seemed to start showing itself.

The blond let a sigh escape her and she pulled, Blake surprised as she soon found herself half way off the bed, going upwards to her partner's bed. She quickly got her bearings though, managing to get up and stand on the edge of her bed as Yang kept pulling her up. She was soon faced with violet eyes looking straight into her own.

"Blake if there's something bothering you talk to me. I'm your partner. And if we're gonna be in a relationship communication is a pretty important part. You're not still bothered about what happened in the gym are you?" Blake gulped, looking away. It was answer enough. "Listen Blake, what happened was totally normal and hey I wasn't complaining. If I saw you with Sun now I would probably do the same."

"It's not the same.." Blake mumbled.

"Then explain why it isn't." Yang's voice held no harshness. She wasn't demanding an answer, merely requesting she be honest with her. She stayed silent for a minute or so, apparently a bit too long as she felt Yang let go of her hand and starting to back away. Not wanting the blond to get the wrong idea, she grabbed the retreating hand and reached up to hold Yang's neck. And while pulling her closer she leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the brawler lips. The thought of Ruby seeing didn't really cross her mind. And she didn't have to wait long before Yang responded. This wasn't the answer Yang was looking for, and she'd still want Blake to explain afterwards she knew that. But she just felt she needed this. Something a little deeper than only the hints Yang could give her in the others presence.

"It's different because I feel like I need to mark you like some animal marking its possessions.." Blake finally mumbled, breaking off and tilting her head down. "I know you accept my faunus side Yang.. I trust you.. But.. Even before last night.. Before today.. Ever since I realised, and probably some time before.. I've felt the need to mark you.. I could resist the urge before, the fear of rejection stopped me. But now.." She sighed and clenched her hand around Yang's. "I'm just a bit uncertain.. I've never experienced this before. I haven't had a problem containing my.. Faunus side before. But now, since I met you.. It's just there. And I start to have all these.. _Animal_ urges.. But I don't want to start thinking of you as some object I need to claim.. I don't want you to feel like that's what I'm doing either.. I'm a little afraid of how far I would go.. I'm afraid I'll act possessive.. I don't want to become like-" She cut off before saying Adam's name. There was a silence between them for a while and Blake refused to look up to see her partner's reaction.

The bed creaked a little as Yang got up on her knees. She pulled at Blake's hand, grabbing the other one to do the same. Realizing what she wanted the faunus crawled up on the top bed. Yang crossed her legs and she lead Blake to sit down in front of her. Once she was, still not looking up, Yang let got of her hands to reach up for the bow. She started untying it but Blake grabbed a hold of her wrist. She stopped immediately and held still.

Blake knew with certainty that if she pulled that hand away, the other would most definitely follow. Yang would never do something she didn't want. And she did consider pulling it away. But then she felt Yang kiss her hand, once again releasing and sharing that warmth which only she could produce that always calmed her down. It made her grip loosen and she allowed Yang to fully take the bow off. She placed the ribbon down then once again grabbed both Blake's hands.

"Blake you said you knew I accept your faunus side. But what you continued with sounded more like you don't trust I'll accept this part of that same side." Blake wanted to protest but knew she did make it sound like that so she stayed quiet. "Listen Blake.. When you saw the guy in the gym, coming onto me and looking like he'd love to just take me away. How'd you feel?" Blake's eyes darkened and she clenched her hands.

"I-I don't know but.. I guess.. There was this heavy feeling in my chest.. And I couldn't help but feel like.. I needed to get you away from him.. I could just sense all the wrong intentions coming from him and I just.. Lashed out.." Yang smiled softly and squeezed her hands.

"And in the bathroom when you saw him threatening me?"

"I knew you could take him on if he tried anything but.. I couldn't stand just watching.. And it felt like he wanted to to take you by force so I-"

"You protected me." Blake looked up. Yang's eyes held nothing but warmth and understanding. "Blake when you pushed me against the sink and kissed me.. I do believe that's when the little predator in you showed itself." Blake's ears lowered. "But.. Weren't you just trying to prove a point? If he'd still been in there I doubt he would think to ever bother me again." Yang brought Blake's hands up to cup her face, making Blake look into her eyes. "While you might call it being possessive.. I'd like to say that in that moment.. You were being protective. A bit overprotective yes but protective all the same. And not because I'm an object. But because I'm someone precious to you right?" Blake's eyes widened at Yang's words. "You can stop me at any time and protest you know. I'm really just stroking my own ego here." A smile was finally put on her lips and she let out a breath, pulling Yang's face closer so she could lean their foreheads together.

"You really know what to say to make my bad thoughts turn around." Yang was right. She wasn't like Adam. He never truly cared about her opinion. He truly treated her as an object. But she couldn't care more about what Yang thought and what her take was on this.

"And besides.." Yang grinned. "If you wanna _mark_ me then go right ahead. I'm not fragile you know. Though I do suggest caution. If you give me the cat claws, I might give you the dragon ones." Blake blushed a little but couldn't help a chuckle escape her. "But in all seriousness.. I do accept all parts of you Blake. Even the parts of you I have yet to discover." Yang's smile was warm and comforting.

Blake couldn't help it. She leaned in and kissed her. Yang didn't complain, releasing one of her hands to go to the back of her neck. Blake kept her hands on Yang's cheeks, brushing her thumbs across them as she tilted her head to press just a bit closer. There was still a bit of uncertainty left. But right at that moment she felt really warm and at peace. The kiss was kept tame and slow, only separating for a second before diving back in. Blake relished in Yang's warmth. And soon enough, a low sound started coming from her. It made Yang smile and she broke off from the kiss to chuckle.

"You always purr when you're happy?" Blake blushed but shook her head, clearing her throat.

"No.. This is the first time I've actually done it since I was a child.."

"So I'm special?" Yang grinned and the faunus rolled her eyes.

"Put away your ego Yang. You already know the answer anyway." The blond smirked and gave her another kiss.

"I know. You've made it clear." She threaded her fingers through the black strands of hair by her neck then kissed her nose. "And I hope I've made it clear as well. So no more dark thoughts. Especially none that makes you think I would reject you." She traced over Blake's cat ears with her other hand and the purring came a bit louder.

"Well I'll try."

"And if you do get those thoughts.. I need you to talk to me. I've already seen what happens when you don't share what you feel. And I don't want to see it again.." Blake took a deep breath and smiled.

"Alright. I promise. And Yang?"

"Hm?" Blake kissed her.

"Thank you." Yang took one of her hands and squeezed it.

"Always kitten." They stayed like that for a while, just relishing in the other's presence.

Blake was the one to break away, turning her head to the door cat ears on alert.

"Weiss is on her way back." Yang smiled and let go of Blake to grab her cover.

"It's better we get to bed then." Blake nodded and started climbing down to her own bed. However before she fully disappeared from Yang's view, the blond scooted to the edge and gave a quick peck to her forehead. "Good night kitten." Blake smiled then laid down in her own bed. And just as she got comfortable the door opened and Weiss walked in. She could easily see her through the dark with her cat eyes and could see she was tired.

Silently watching Weiss, her eyes a bit narrowed since they did tend to glow in the dark under the right light, she waited for the heiress to get to bed. When she had changed and everything she was about to go to bed but then did something Blake hadn't quite expected. By using her glyphs as stepping tones she reached Ruby's bed, moving the curtains. Even from below Blake could see Ruby had once again fallen asleep reading a book.

"You dolt.." She heard Weiss sigh and she took the time to remove the book, putting it neatly by the younger girl's pillow. Then pulling her blanket over her, even brushing away some hair from her face. This was both sweet and amusing to watch. Sweet because while both Blake and Yang had noticed Weiss's favoritism of Ruby they'd never seen her act very honestly about it. Amusing because she knew if she confronted Weiss about this she'd totally deny it with a unconvincing blush on her face guaranteed.

Finally Weiss deemed herself done, even having a sort of fond smile on her face as she lowered herself to get into her own bed. As Weiss was falling asleep the whole scenario had just made Blake want to go back to Yang. But would the blond find her annoying if she climbed back up to ask if she could lie down with her? _No more dark thoughts. Especially none that makes you think I would reject you._

Could that be applied here? Because now that she had thought about it all she could think about was how comfortable it was sleeping next to Yang last night. That had been the first time she'd slept in. And all because Yang was just that comfortable. She can't remember the last time she'd slept so soundly. Certainly not back with Adam. Then again he had never really taken the time to care if she'd had a nightmare or not. She was treated more like a soldier than anything else. Her opinion didn't matter.

This all just brought her dream back to her. And she could honestly see him heartlessly stab Yang despite how much it would hurt Blake. She shook her head, quickly listened if Weiss was asleep, then after confirming the soft snores she got up and peeked over the edge of Yang's bed. She had her back to Blake and actually seemed to have fallen asleep. Taking a breath she poked Yang's shoulder. The blond turned around, her eyes closed and a soft grunt left her.

"Y-Yang?" Yang yawned and without even making any indication on the fact she'd heard Blake or was even awake she lifted the blanket up with her arm. Blake blinked, silently looking at her for a moment until Yang grunted again, scrunching up her nose as she waved her hand. Blake quickly crawled up and under the blanket, Yang's arm laying down to rest around her waist as she pulled Blake in like a child would a teddy bear. And her other arm wound itself so her hand could hold the top of her head.

Blake was now face to face with Yang's neck, and she found she had no problems with this development. And plus, like Yang just knew that Blake needed it, the blond activated her aura, warmth surrounding the faunus from all sides. The tension Blake hadn't even realized she'd had in her shoulders disappeared and she let out a breath against Yang's neck which earned a bit of a squirm. Smiling, Blake snuggled closer, one arm draped over Yang's waist while the other was gripping at her night shirt. Once again feeling at peace she started drifting off, letting out a low purr as she did.

 **Me: So here's the fourth chapter of this Bumbleby story which I have no clue where it's going! You have no idea how long it took me to finally start on this chapter! I had no flippin idea how to start it off! And then suddenly, bang! I got it! Though I'm not sure I'm very satisfied with how it turned out but hopefully ou guys like it! It's so long!**

 **Yang: You could say it took you un _bear_ ingly long to start it off? Oh, oh or there was a sudden _Yang_ and you came up with it.**

 **Blake: Well.. At least you've moved on from only using cat puns..**

 **Yang: And I'm snailing every one.. Okay that one was a bit out there but it works.**

 **Me: Sure it does. I'm literally having to look up puns. No I'm not naturally gifted at this.. Perverted puns and jokes yes but everything else nope.**

 **Yang: Okay one more and I'm pun. Alright I'm good.**

 **Me: Wow okay anyway.. This will be the last chapter I do in a while though. Reason being I'm going into surgery to fix my leg in a couple days. And unless I finish chapter five before I go in it'll take a while before I come back. Just letting you know.**

 **Yang: The wait might be unbearable but please be patient.**

 **Me: Way to make it sound like this story is really popular..**

 **Blake: Review with your thoughts and possible ideas for future chapters. And if you're not comfortable with doing a review you can send Wolf a PM as well and she'll answer you.**

 **Me: Wish me luck guys! Because I'm super freaked out! Whoo!**

 **Yang: *pulls both me and Blake into hug* We will see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Little Outing

Yang yawned and stretched her arms up, her shoulders making a satisfying pop sound as she stretched the knots out. She was currently standing outside the library, waiting for her partner to return from borrowing a book they'd need in the upcoming test. While she was waiting she thought back on this morning with a fond smile. It'd gone a few days since they started and Blake had already made it a habit to sneak into her bed when the other two was asleep. And Yang wasn't complaining.

She'd discovered Blake loved to have her head beneath her chin, making Yang think of a cat doing that headbutt thing they like to do. Just Blake was cuter than any cat she'd ever encounter. _Dust my thoughts are sappy._ But still she couldn't keep a grin off her face.

"Hey Velvet you sure you're a bunny and not a kangaroo?" Hearing voices she peeked inside the library. And by some of the tables sat Velvet, the bunny faunus second year. And around her stood Cardin and his team. Yang didn't know Velvet very well but she did know the girl was very timid and didn't do much to stop Cardin from teasing her.

"I-I'm not-"

"No, you're right. Kangaroo's would actually be able to land a hit." They laughed while Velvet sunk in her seat. Yang looked at her and an image of Blake sitting there came to her. This made her clench her fists and she stepped into the library. "I wonder if these are even real." Cardin moved to grab a hold of her ears however Yang was there in time to grab his wrist.

"Back off Cardin." She growled, glaring at him as he turned his head to her.

"Got nothing to do with you Xiao Long!" She narrowed her eyes then with a simple twist had his wrist pressing to his back.

"I said back off." She made him turn then for good measure kicked him as she let go to make him fall over stupidly. He got up and glared back at her, fists clenched and she smirked.

"You're gonna pay for that." She put her right hand in her left and cracked her knuckles.

"You don't want to get into a fist fight with me Cardin and you know it. Besides if you don't end this with me now, I will send for Coco and we can both have this conversation with you." Gritting his teeth Cardin clenched his fists.

"Coward, don't wanna take me one on one?" She laughed.

"Who's the coward here? The one who bullies a shy girl or the one who'd have no problem breaking that pretty face of yours?" Her eyes darkened to the brink of turning red as she stared him down. "You don't have your weapon. And while you might look big and scary to some even without it. To me you're just another training dummy. Because even without Ember Celica the most dangerous weapons I have are attached to me." She cracked her knuckles again and Cardin's teammates backed away. The boy himself didn't look so sure of himself anymore. And soon enough, after sneering at Yang, he turned around and walked away. Rolling her shoulders Yang relaxed, turning to meet Velvet's thankful eyes.

"Thanks Yang. That would have really hurt." She said, her rabbit ears flicking. Grinning the blond just gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem. Cardin is a jerk and I don't mind rubbing in his face that he's not a badass jerk." Velvet smiled and stood up.

"Well I better get back to the others before Coco sends a search party."

"You should stick up for yourself a bit more Velvet. Ask Coco for help. Everyone already know your team would gladly beat up Cardin if he bothers you."

"I know. I guess I just don't want to bother them." Yang patted her shoulder.

"I know someone just like you Velvet. And she felt a lot better after talking about it. So I suggest you do the same." The faunus smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks again Yang." She walked past Yang and just before walking out the library Yang caught her saying one more thing. "Hi Blake." This made her freeze and gulp. _Ah dust.._ Turning around slowly she saw her partner look at her with a sceptical expression, hand on her hip and everything.

"Ehm.. How long have you been there?" Blake looked on an imaginary wrist watch.

"About the time you walked up to Cardin." Yang cleared her throat, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"That long huh?"

"Yup."

"Uhm.. You mad?" Blake looked at her for a few seconds more before her posture became relaxed and a fond smile came to her face.

"Of course not Yang. Why should I be mad?" The blond shrugged, fiddling a bit with her hair.

"Because.. I hadn't really thought about.. Doing it before meeting you.." Blake walked up to her and grabbed the fiddling hand.

"Yang I didn't do anything to defend Velvet either. And you know how I feel when it comes to discrimination towards faunus. I just decided to make Cardin feel stupid in other ways then threaten him and wound his ego." Yang let out a small breath of relief.

"Well it still shouldn't have taken me this long to stand up to stop something that was clearly wrong.." Blake's smile turned to a warm one and she reached up to brush away some strands of hair from Yang's face.

"I really appreciate the thought Yang. But sometimes it does just take a change of perspective to actually realize how wrong something is." Finally Yang's lips turned up and she grabbed the hand to hold between them.

"Well I'm glad that change of perspective came from you." Blushing a little Blake took back her hand and turned to walk towards the exit.

"Dork." She said and Yang grinned.

"Likable dork." She corrected and jogged up to her partner and grabbed her hand again. Blake didn't try to take it back this time, she just opened a book she'd been holding in her other hand instead. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Well yes but now I'm looking for something else. I saw a book that reminded me of a book series I have yet to finish but I don't have the last book of that series with me.. And I couldn't find it in there. So I'd have to go to the library in Vale and see if I can find it."

"I can give you a ride down on Bumblebee. You don't have any more classes right?" Blake shook her head.

"No but do you?"

"Nope." Yang popped and grinned. Smiling, Blake turned a page in her book as she looked up at the blond.

"Alright then I'd appreciate it." They headed to the dorm and upon arrival was met with a groan. And looking towards the desk it was obvious Ruby had been the one to make the sound. Weiss was sitting beside her, pointing to something in one of the many books scattered on the desk.

"Come on Ruby it's not that hard to remember." The younger girl grumbled, pout on her lips.

"Maybe not for someone as brilliant as you but for me it is!" Sighing Weiss grabbed a notebook.

"I only agreed to study with you because I don't want a slacker for a leader." She said though prior to this she'd refused until Ruby looked at her like a kicked puppy and she had changed her mind quickly with that as an excuse. "Besides I've seen you remembering the name of every little knot and bolt of your weapon so why not simple history?"

"Because Crescent Rose isn't just a weapon. It's like, part of me, so of course I will remember what everything's called in case I need that certain part repaired." Weiss was about to speak again then Yang cut in.

"Hey Rubes. I'm heading to Vale with Blake. If you manage to remember this and aim for a high grade on the test I'll tell you if I bought a jar of cookies or a new sniper lens for Crescent Rose." Ruby's eyes sparkled and she grabbed the book and started reading with an intense aura around her. "Also you should imagine each chapter of history like a part of your weapon. If you learn it you'll be a stronger huntress." Nodding Ruby continued to read, now looking a bit more energetic.

"I've been trying to get her into this for an hour. Don't tell me you're going to try and bribe her every time there's a test." Weiss asked and Yang shook her head.

"Of course not. But history in particular has always been Ruby's weak point. Find a way to make it fun or appeal to her huntress side and she'll come around. Forcing someone to learn isn't gonna bear any fruit. She should be good now though. I'll give her attention back to you Weiss." She grabbed the keys for Bumblebee and her helmet. "Dust knows you want it more than anyone else."

Weiss cast her a glare that she avoided by going out the door. Blake kept quiet but a smile crept up her face either way as she just grabbed a scarf and put away her book before following the blond out. Ruby was too focused to really pay attention. Something Weiss was undoubtedly grateful for. Though after a few minutes Ruby suddenly lit up.

"Wait, why are they going to Vale?" Meanwhile the two had almost made it outside.

"You just love to push her buttons don't you?" Blake said with a hint of amusement and Yang shrugged.

"I try to resist but she makes it really easy." Wrapping the scarf around her neck Blake rolled her eyes.

"You really _try_ don't you?"

"Not really." The two shared a chuckle as they walked outside. The bike was parked closeby and as she unlocked it Yang handed over her helmet to Blake.

"Shouldn't you have it?"

"I'd rather you have it. I'll feel better knowing you've got something to protect that brain of yours. Besides I'm very skilled in driving but on the off chance we do get into some sort of accident I know I'd be able to take the beating better than you. Though I don't plan on crashing on a simple drive to the library." Seeing the point in her reasoning, Blake took the helmet and put it on. They both got on and Yang turned her head and winked at her before putting on her sunglasses. "Hold on tight."

And that's exactly what she did as Bumblebee roared to life and started off fast down the road. Her arms became tightly wound around Yang's stomach and she pressed her head to the girl's strong back. Yang felt her heart flutter a little and she smiled. Though feeling how tightly she held on she realized Blake wasn't used to the speed she usually went in so she slowed down a little, feeling the death grip loosen. She wasn't surprised, this was the first time Blake went with her on Bumblebee. They got to the library after a few minutes, Yang parking the bike right outside and waited for Blake to get off.

"Well, I can sort of get why you like riding on that thing." Blake exclaimed as she took off the helmet, pulling a hand through her hair to smoothen it out. Yang took off her sunglasses and got off the bike herself.

"Gives quite the rush huh?"

"I guess. Though I'm not getting one myself. I think I'm content with being the one holding on. As long as you're the one driving." Yang found no comeback to that and Blake smirked, throwing the helmet to her. "You just gonna stand here or follow me inside?"

"I eh.. Lock the bike.. Catch up with you." Blake held back a giggle as Yang was flustered enough to be reduced to caveman speech.

"Alright, if you want you can wait for me by the entrance. Shouldn't take me long to find the book." Yang just dimly nodded and Blake giggled this time and went for a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride." She then walked inside, leaving an even more flustered Yang behind.

"Damn.. That is so not fair.." Yang mumbled as she locked Bumblebee and put the helmet on the seat. And doing as she was told she stood by the entrance, leaning against a pillar. _I think I'm content with being the one holding on. As long as you're the one driving._ She put her face in her hands, stupid smile on her face. "Why does that make me happy?" She was so busy acting like a lovestruck idiot she missed the steps coming towards her.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a boring place like this?" She looked up, three boys now standing in front of her. The one in the middle having a rose in hand and a smirk on his face. _Oh great, another flirt. Better get rid of him before Blake comes back._

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm waiting-" But he interrupted her attempt at ending the conversation by getting closer and putting the rose close to her mouth.

"I know, would you care to come with me and my friends to a more fun place? We know a good place where we can have all the _fun_ we want." Yang cringed and pushed away the rose to give him a glare. She'd often get hit on but she didn't often get guys who were so disgustingly obvious with what they wanted.

"Okay, back off a hundred steps then we might be able to have a normal conversation." He smirked and took back his hand in a jerk like he'd been burned.

"Ouch, you should watch that fire, it's very hot."

"Well be careful not to get too close then." She crossed her arms. "Because you _will_ get burned." Like he was either immune or just ignoring the fact she was trying to end the conversation he got even closer.

"That's one burn I wouldn't mind." And before she could stop him he put the rose in her hair. She flinched as she felt her hair being pulled with the thorns he obviously had forgotten to take off. "You look good in red." There was a retort on her tongue but instead she reached up to touch where the rose had been put. The thorns had tangled with her hair and would not be easy to get out. Feeling anger bubble up she frowned and glared at him.

"Did you just put a rose with thorns in my hair?" He seemed taken aback by her response and like he just realized it himself he gulped and grimaced.

"Ehm.. Y-Yes.. But hey I just wanted to-" She grabbed his collar and pulled him face to face with her. Her eyes turned red and she could see him finally realizing his mistake.

"Save it." She was planning on punching him however seeing Blake at the edge of her eyes she lowered her already raised fist and growled. "Next time you wanna flirt with a girl, don't mess with her hair. You're lucky I'm in a good mood." She shoved him away so he fell over. "Now scram. Unless you wanna be at the end of another hand with sharper claws then me. Because I didn't come here alone." He nodded, his buddies helping him up and they all three scurried away. She sighed and turned to Blake who was eyeing the retreating trio before turning her gaze to her.

"Yang what-"

"A couple desperate jerks. You'd think they'd back off after I clearly tried to glare holes through their skulls but some guys are just dense I guess." Blake's eyes turned to the rose and Yang waved a dismissive hand. "Desperate last attempt. Would have probably gone better for him if he'd taken off the thorns first. And tried flirting with someone else. I was about to punch him before I saw you." She said as she tried to get the rose out of her hair.

"Why didn't you?" Yang glanced at her and grinned.

"Guess the sight of you calms me down." Blake blushed a little and the blond winked at her before continuing to try and get the rose out of her hair. Blake came up, put down a bag she'd been holding undoubtedly containing her book, and stopped her. She then moved her own hands to remove the rose but Yang stopped her by taking hold of her wrist. Looking at the blond she held a stern expression before she caught herself and it turned to an apologetic one. "S-Sorry Blake it's just.. A-A reflex and-"

"It's okay. I know how much your hair means to you. Trust me?" Yang looked into the amber eyes. They were reassuring and understanding, fully accepting Yang's protective nature when it came to her hair. She honestly hadn't meant to make it seem like she didn't trust Blake to take out the rose gently. But how it had been treated so far it was just the natural response. She released Blake's hand and turned her head so the rose was in clear view. The faunus still held her hand right above the blond locks and waited for Yang to take a deep breath and nod before she started to untangle it.

And honestly Yang was surprised over how gentle she was. She hardly felt anything as Blake took the rose out, carefully plucking away the hair stuck in the thorns. And she made sure to take her time as well, being extra careful so not one hair was pulled off. When the rose was out she even took the time to smoothen her hair out and pluck away any remnants of the rose, returning it to how it looked before the rose was put there. It actually felt good having Blake touch her hair. So much so Yang found herself closing her eyes and smiling, making an approving humming sound.

"Better?" Blake mused, still carefully pulling her fingers through the long silk like strands. You could really feel and see how much work Yang put into her hair everyday. Opening her eyes Yang grinned.

"Much." She took the rose from Blake and started picking away the thorns. The faunus watched her curiously, removing her hands from Yang to pick up her bag again.

"Not gonna get rid of it?" Yang shook her head.

"Nope, just because it came from a jerk doesn't mean I should waste the beauty of the flower.." She picked away the last thorns then grabbed Blake's chin and tilted it slightly up. Smiling she placed the rose in Blake's hair instead. "When it can make someone else even more beautiful." Blake graced her fingers on the flower petals then looked up into warm violet eyes. Smiling with a tinge of red on her cheeks she took the hand holding her chin and intertwined their fingers.

"Dork." Yang grinned.

"Likable dork." They both giggled and looked each other in the eye. And since no one seemed to pay attention to them, Yang leaned down and gave Blake a peck on the lips. But before being able to pull away Blake leaned into it, pulling it out for a bit more. Their kisses were always kept tame and simple yet it always made Yang's heart soar and caused her aura to pulse. She tightened her hold on Blake's hand as she moved her free one to cup her cheek gently, the tip of her fingers brushing against the side of Blake's head.

And, much like every other time they had a moment, a soft purr started to come from her partner and she smiled into the kiss. She'd gotten it explained that with her it seemed Blake had no real control over it, could only make sure it wasn't that loud. And the idea of being the only one able to hear her purr just made it more endearing. Separating they leaned their foreheads together, both smiling. "So you found the book?"

"Yeah.." Blake hummed, still enjoying Yang's warmth.

"Good, then we better get to the shopping district. I need to buy that jar of cookies and sniper lens for Ruby." They separated fully, still holding hands as they walked back to the bike. Blake raised a brow and looked on the blond with a smile.

"Thought you said you'd get either or." Yang shrugged and handed Blake the helmet.

"If she does badly on the test I can save the lens for her birthday." Blake thought the blond's spoiling of Ruby cute in a way, almost wishing she had an older sister like that. "Besides before we go back to school we might as well look around just the two of us." Blake blinked in slight surprise as Yang said this getting on the bike. And Yang seemed to realize herself what her words could mean and blushed a little while looking away, rubbing her neck nervously. "If you want to that is.." _I didn't even realize I pretty much indirectly asked her for a date! Dust I must sound so stupid. We've been together for a couple days now so this shouldn't-_

"Sure, we have about three hours before we need to get back. Because remember I did take out that history book so we could study." Yang looked back at Blake who was blushing a little as well. Smiling brightly she nodded, once again looking so excited Blake couldn't help but think she was being adorable. So she put on the helmet, of course taking the rose off and putting it in her bag so it wasn't destroyed, and got on the bike, getting a hold of the blond before the bike even started. _Jeez I need to calm down. I'm acting like a silly love struck teenage girl in a romance movie._ Yang thought to herself, still smiling as she drove them to the shopping district.

Well there Yang parked the bike nearby and the two started to stroll down the street, looking through windows. They walked side by side, both pointing things out to their partner. And Blake occasionally went up to check so the rose that Yang had put back in her hair was still secure.

"Hey Blake look!" Yang went over to a pet store that had some animals outside. One of them being a black cat with a harness held by an employe. And upon seeing Yang the cat bounced up and immediately went around her legs, ensnaring her with the leash.

"Heh, he seems to like you." Yang chuckled, trying to untangle her legs and crouch down to pet the kitty.

"I seem to be good with cats." She turned her head with a grin on her lips as Blake approached and the faunus rolled her eyes at the remark.

"Oh yes you're like catnip." She crouched down right next to Yang and the cat was happy to go be petted by her as well. Though it seemed to have taken a liking to Yang as it stroked itself up against her a bit more. Blake subconsciously narrowed her eyes at the cat, seeming to feel even more threatened by this cat than by Zwei.

Yang noticed the slightly darker aura coming from her partner, glancing at her to see her staring at the cat with an obvious _MINE_ face. It even seemed to work as the cat slowly started to stop cuddling with her. Smiling she bumped her whole body into Blake softly, getting her attention.

"I know she doesn't like to share so you know I only have enough catnip for one black cat." Getting what she was saying Blake looked away with a blush. Once again feeling a bit ashamed for feeling threatened by a mere animal.

"You know we have some cat toys and catnip for sale if you'd like to buy some." Yang looked up at him, glanced at Blake then grinned.

"My kitten don't play with toys much. Don't know how she reacts to catnip really but I think we'll pass. She's more of a, take it easy by the windowsill kind of cat. With the occasional cuddles." Blake gave her a look and she merely grinned wider. Knowing exactly what she was doing the faunus rolled her eyes once again but then leaned her body over to the blond.

"She'd react to catnip the same way she reacts to you. She'd be _all_ over you." The last sentence was said with a bit of sarcasm yet it had the desired effect. Making Yang blush and have her grin turn to a shocked expression. Blake had quickly found that even though the blond was an expert at teasing and flirting without batting an eye. When she was on the receiving end, at least when Blake did it, she could get easily flustered. At least when she wasn't expecting such a comeback. The man with the cat just looked at them with a quizzical expression. Flustered Yang cleared her throat and stood straight, fiddling with her hands as she smiled at the man.

"Right, well, yes, I mean, no we-we'll be fine thanks." She pet the cat once more before she started walking away, Blake in toe with an amused smile on her face. They walked for a while in silence until Yang stopped, Blake continuing to walk until she was in front of her before stopping. "Blake?"

"Hm?" The blond was still fiddling with her hands as she looked up on the faunus.

"Well.. I just.. About the.. How do you.. I mean maybe I shouldn't ask but.." Blake raised a brow, glancing over to the pet shop again and could guess what exactly it was Yang was trying to ask.

"You want to know how I really react to catnip?" Yang flinched and waved her hands in front of her.

"W-Well yes but you don't have to answer! I don't mean to assume just because you're a cat faunus you're supposed to react to-I mean-"The faunus smiled at the fact Yang was so considerate of her feelings she even hesitated to ask such a silly question. Blake grabbed her hands, making them still which got Yang to look into her eyes.

"Yang, calm down. It's okay. I know you mean nothing bad, just curious right?" Yang smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Well To be honest I've only ever been in contact with it once. And I don't remember what happened. Just woke up with a headache. But I've been told most of us react to it like normal cats. We get a little woozy." Yang made an "o" face, looking at her with an interested gaze, and being quite cute in Blake's opinion.

"So basically we should keep catnip off the shopping list."

"As I said, I don't remember what happened. But that would probably be wise." Yang grinned and put her hands behind her head.

"Yup, very Weiss indeed." Blake looked at her blankly before facepalming.

"I'm telling Weiss you said that." She said before starting to walk off. Yang chuckled and followed.

"What? I just said wise. It was a slip of the tongue!" Blake rolled her eyes but stopped when Yang grabbed her hand. "Jokes aside, thanks for telling me Blake. I'm happy you feel comfortable enough to share stuff about your more, well, faunus side. No matter how small." Amber turned to violet, nothing but sincerity glowing from them. She felt that familiar warm feeling in her chest and also somehow felt a little lighter. She turned her head away, mainly to hide the slight pink color on her cheeks.

"Dork.." She mumbled and once again Yang grinned. She tightened her hold on her partner's hand and pulled her back a little only to get in range to kiss her temple.

"Likable dork." Blake couldn't keep a smile from coming to her face and she held Yang's hand right back. They continued to walk down the street, of course stopping when they found a bakery so Yang could buy those cookies. They made sure to pack the cookies under the seat of Bumblebee before continuing down the street. Though a call caught their attention.

"Blake! Yang!" Both looked to the side and could see two people they recognized.

"Sun, Neptune? What are you guys doing here?" Yang asked hand on her hip. The monkey faunus grinned and patted Neptune's shoulder.

"Just shopping for parts. How about you?" Neptune raised a brow.

"Eh, I don't know if you remember but we came here because Weiss and Ruby told us they'd gone to Va-HAle!" He coughed as Sun jabbed his side. "Dude! What was that for?"

"It's a coincidence! You see we went to your dorm to see if your team wanted to join us and then they mentioned you were already here and well here we are." Yang crossed her arms.

"So where's Ruby and Weiss?"

"They.. Didn't want to come! Studying you know." Neptune looked confused.

"But I thought you wanted to ask Blake specificall-ooff!" Another jab and Neptune groaned, glaring at Sun who was glaring back. Blake and Yang looked on each other sceptically.

"What's so hard about admitting you wanted to ask Blake out?" Yang asked tiredly and Sun cleared his throat.

"Well I was.. I mean I meant to. I mean I want to." Blake glanced at Yang who, during Sun's breakdown ramble, simply looked away across the street. She was half expecting Yang to interrupt him in some way. But as he seemed to collect himself she still didn't show much interest which somehow made her a bit sad. "I really like the rose, it suits you.. Where'd you get it?"

"Yang gave it to me." Blake said without hesitation, glancing at Yang who still had her eyes on the other side of the street.

"Oh.. Well ehm.." He jabbed Neptune again. "Dude.." Neptune winked.

"Got ya. Hey Yang, wanna look over some weapons parts I saw in that shop over there? They have them on display." It was an obvious attempt to give the two faunus some alone time. Yang glanced at him, looked to Blake who was busy looking down on the ground with dejected eyes for some reason then looked back at him.

"Sounds interesting." Blake clenched her hands. "But-oh hey! Blake lookit!" The faunus was shocked when Yang suddenly grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the driveway. They dodged cars by a hair and the two boys were left on the other side of the street just as shocked as Blake felt. The blond pulled her down a narrow street then took a sharp left down an alleyway.

"Yang what-" Stopping she pressed Blake to the wall and held a hand over her mouth.

"Sh." Neptune and Sun soon came running but went past the alley calling for them. Once their steps and shouts were out of earshot Yang let out a breath and lowered her hand.

"Yang what the heck was that?" The blond looked Blake in the eyes, just now realizing how close they were. Blushing a little she sighed and rubbed her neck nervously.

"Would it sound selfish of me if I said it was an attempt to keep you to myself?" Amber eyes widened in surprise and Yang sighed again. "I also did it cause you didn't exactly look comfortable.. Could have just been me of course.. But.. I will also admit I don't exactly like seeing Sun flirting with you when I'm _right_ there.." She looked away, embarrassed frown on her face. That warm feeling welled up in Blake's chest again at the show of jealousy in Yang's face and voice. She did care. _Well of course she does you idiot. Stop being so dense._ She scolded herself then smiled.

"So he can flirt with me when you're not there?" Yang whipped her head around.

"No!" Her voice came out a lot louder than she intended and she shut her mouth quickly. Blake's smile grew soft and she cupped Yang's cheeks.

"It's alright Yang. I get it. And I don't think you're selfish. Because not only did I sort of do the exact same thing a few days ago. I also sort of hoped you'd get me out of that. I.. Like seeing you care." Yang blinked, a bit surprised but then she looked more serious as she grabbed Blake's hands and put them down by her neck then reaching for hers.

"Of course I care." She leaned their foreheads together. "I told you so before didn't I? That I wouldn't just stand there and watch anymore. Just as you're protective of me I'm protective of you. Got it?" Blake smiled and held Yang's neck, caressing just below the ears with her thumbs as she pulled her a little closer.

"Got it." And almost like she'd expected it, Blake barely had to pull at all for Yang to lean in and kiss her. For some reason it felt a bit different. And Blake soon realized it was because now Yang was the one trying to prove a point, dominating her just a little by pressing her back against the wall. Yet despite this she could still feel her holding back, having much better control than herself when it came to this. They separated for a bit, both panting a little and staring into each other's eyes.

"Blake.." Her name came out in a pant and Yang's eyes were clouded over and it made her heart race. However as it looked like Yang would lean in again she stopped herself and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She then did kiss her again but a bit calmer this time. Part of Blake wondered why while the other just enjoyed the warmth. After a few more seconds the brawler leaned away again and when she opened her eyes they were back to normal albeit a bit hazy still. "Just don't forget I'll always care Blake. I wouldn't do this if I didn't." Blake looked her in the eyes for a bit, searching for something but not finding it she smiled and pulled Yang back to rub their noses together.

"I won't. I'm sorry for making it seem like I thought you didn't." They stayed like that for a while, Yang releasing some of her aura to make them both relax.

"Blake! Yang! Where'd you guys go?!" Once again Sun's calls came into earshot and Yang frowned.

"Jeez that boy can't take a hint." The slight irritation in her voice made Blake giggle and the blond looked disapprovingly on her. "Hey, it's not funny."

"Maybe not but your pout is."

"I'm not pouting."

"Yeah sure." Groaning Yang grabbed Blake's hands to make them release her before holding just one to pull her out the alley. "Eh, Yang?"

"We're making a break for Bumblebee. I can buy that sniper lens in a shop just on the outskirts of town. Come on." She was really making an effort to make sure it was just the two of them and it made Blake extremely happy and warm inside for some reason.

"Alright." Yang grinned and they started running for the bike. Blake once again put the rose in her bag and put on the helmet. And just as Yang started the bike Sun and Neptune could be seen across the street. The blond couldn't help but send them a grin and a wave before driving off with Blake clutching onto her. "Dork.." Blake mumbled and by some wonder it reached Yang's ears and she grinned wider.

"Likable dork."

 **Me: Hello! I am back! Not fully recovered but recovered enough to sit a long ass time by the computer to get this chapter done. Like seriously I was up almost all night writing this shiz and woke up like three in the afternoon because of it. Luckily I have no school so we're cool.**

 **Blake: Well you got school tomorrow so isn't that a problem if you slept most of the day?**

 **Me: *raises hand about to answer but sees point and drops it* Hm.. You're right, I might be just a little bit screwed.. Damn..**

 **Yang: Don't go yangsty on us.**

 **Me: *facepalms* Thank you Yang.**

 **Yang: No probs Wolfman.**

 **Me: Yang, I'm a woman. I know some people still don't get that, but I do have boobs, there's no secret there.**

 **Yang: Right well you know I was just.. Oh nevermind..**

 **Blake: Anyway, do review with thoughts and ideas since Wolf still doesn't quite know where this story is going. And if yu don't feel like reviewing do send a PM she sees and answers when she can.**

 **Me: Also! I saw some of you guys coming with pretty good ideas last time. One of which I implemented here, the appearance of Sun and Neptune! They'll come in more, and a bit longer, in later chapters. As soon as I know when exactly.. Though this "funny faunus antics in class" I'm not quite sure what you want there. But I do take all suggestions to heart and will do my best in getting them in if they fit in with the story.**

 **Blake: But if she doesn't get your idea in this story she might do a one-shot for that specific idea instead so don't be afraid to ask.**

 **Me: Also to warn next chapter is gonna be a little different.. I think. I've been asked to, despite this being a Bumbleby story, write a little WhiteRose. So, I haven't started yet so I don't know how it's gonna turn out, but I think I'm gonna write a bit about what our other duo was doing while our favorite bees were out on this little adventure. But I actually thought it a good idea to do a little of both. But Bumbelby is the main so no major expectations now. Save those for the actuall WhiteRose stories.**

 **Yang: That everything we want said? This AN is becoming a bit long.**

 **Me: Oh wait, there was a long time reader of mine that pointed something out and I just have to in honor of them. *writes and Blake is now wearing a maid outfit with a tail***

 **Blake: Wolf what the-**

 **Yang: Mine! *pounces* Bye everyone see you next chapter! Come ere Blakey~**

 **Blake: WOLF!**

 **Me: Ah~ Long time since someone shouted at me for doing that.**


	6. Chapter 6 Meanwhile With WhiteRose

"Wait, why are they going to Vale?" Ruby asked, now confused at her sister's statement. Weiss looked up from her own book and tried to think of an answer, like the blond had told them. However she soon realized the oaf hadn't even explained why. Shaking her head she looked back down.

"Does it really matter? You should concentrate on studying." Ruby sighed and looked down on her book but then glanced back at Weiss.

"But.. Aren't you curious? They've been spending a lot of time together lately." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"They're partners Ruby, they spend just as much time together as you and me." Ruby grinned and scooted closer to the heiress.

"Ooh, you sayin we spend a lot of alone time together?"

"Well yes-"

"And you don't mind it?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows as she leaned her chin on her partner's shoulder. Weiss twitched, turning her head so they were face to face. The silver eyes looked at her so innocently despite the suggesting remark. The heiress blushed and turned her face away, scribbling nonsensical things in the notebook.

"I have to keep an eye on you. Who knows what you'll do if left alone for too long." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I asked." Weiss looked on her again but quickly looked away once more.

"You dolt stop looking at me like that!" She heard a sigh and felt the girl's chin leave her shoulder and when she looked over again Ruby had retreated to her previous seat, eyes on the textbook. At first, Weiss went back to her own book.

But at the extended silence she glanced over at her partner again to see her face forming a pout. A few more minutes went by until Weiss finally couldn't concentrate anymore. She stood from her seat, a groan on her lips as she walked straight up to the smaller girl. She grabbed the sides of her hood and pulled it over her head.

"Hey-Weiss! What-" But when Ruby turned her head, Weiss pulled on the sides a bit more and leaned down, effectively silencing the talkative girl. Hands wrapped around her own and their death grip on the hood loosened. She backed away, looking into mildly shocked silver eyes.

"How am I to concentrate when you look at me like that?" Weiss mumbled, releasing the hood to cross her arms over her stomach. Ruby sat silent for a few more seconds. Then she turned her chair, grabbed Weiss by the cheeks and pulled her down. She unfolded her arms and caught herself on the armrest to not fall over. "Ruby-" But she silenced as Ruby returned the favor. Weiss blushed and, with an embarrassed frown, she brought one hand up to the younger's neck. The lips against hers turned upward in a smile. Undoubtedly thinking her frown cute. Separating, silver eyes looked at her with light and content.

"Better?" Realizing she was referring to the question she'd asked prior, Weiss breathed out, closing her eyes with a small smile.

"I guess." Ruby grinned then nodded to the bed.

"Wanna take a break? Since Bumbleby is out we could maybe ehm.." Ruby trailed off, looking up to the roof with a thoughtful expression. _What should we do? Maybe cuddle?_ Weiss however mistook the pause as the girl suggesting something and blushed harsly.

"Ruby! I'm not emotionally ready-no, nevermind that if those two came back your sister would kill me!" Ruby threw her arms up in surprise and smiled nervously.

"I-I was just thinking we could take the opportunity to actually, you know, hug and cuddle? That's what we've been doing so far." Weiss stared at her for a while, blushed even more then turned around.

"R-Right! W-Well yes-I mean that's what I-you-I-Yes.." She stammered and Ruby tilted her head quizzically.

"Weiss?" The heiress covered her face with her hands and let out something resembling a whimper. "Are.. Are you okay? What you think I was gonna-"

"Taking a break sounds great!" Weiss shrieked and walked briskly to the bed, sitting down and looking down on her lap. Ruby still sat in the chair, very confused. But shaking her head, she shrugged and went over to the bed. Though Weiss still didn't look up when she sat down. So, with a smug smirk, Ruby stretched her arms then fell to her side, head falling onto her partner's lap.

She felt her tense up for a few seconds but then she started to relax, a hand landing on Ruby's shoulder. The other landed on her head, softly scratching and stroking her hair. Closing her eyes she turned her head just a little to lean into the petting. Feeling Weiss relax even more she heard a content sigh and smiled.

"Feeling better?" Weiss huffed, ruffling Ruby's hair a little before smoothing it out.

"Shush you dolt." Ruby grinned.

"Yes mam." Weiss smiled for once and continued petting the girl. They'd been doing this for quite a while now. At first it was just testing the waters, Weiss had never really been in a relationship or felt anything close to this before. The same of course went for Ruby, though she was a bit more familiar with physical love thanks to her family. Though not much past hugs and family cuddles.

Weiss had started to become comfortable with it when the two were alone. But couldn't quite show the same when others were watching. She gets embarrassed easily. And her inner tsundere comes out as Ruby likes to say. Of course, Ruby wanted to at least tell Yang, the two sisters share everything with each other. Weiss was a bit hesitant, she didn't even wanna know how Winter or her family, father, would react to the fact she was with a _girl_.

But she had told Ruby recently that she could tell Yang if she wanted, but it seemed like she'd become more hesitant about it overtime.

"Ruby?"

"Hm?" Weiss opened her mouth, hesitated, but decided to ask.

"You know I told you you could tell Yang about us if you wanted. Why haven't you? You seemed so excited to tell her a few weeks ago." She noticed Ruby's hand clench and her expression turn a bit more flat.

"I just.. I've been reading all these things.. How some people.. Family.. Sometimes don't approve.." Weiss furrowed her eyebrows. She'd been looking that up?

"Ruby you don't honestly think Yang would reject you do you?" Ruby got up on all four and faced her.

"N-No! I mean.. Would you tell Winter so easily if she was here?" The heiress sighed and frowned.

"No but the relationship you have with Yang is different. While Winter certainly is better than anyone else in my family and I love her. I always feel like I have to be the most perfect I can be with her. When it comes to you and Yang you can do mistakes and mess around and all Yang does is make sure your okay, with the occasional punch to whoever's hurt you, and join you in the messing around. You're both oafs with no tact whatsoever. But that's what's unique about you." Ruby smiled and snickered, Weiss smiling and grabbing her hand. "From what I've seen, Yang accepts you no matter what. And will always love you. She'd do anything for you Ruby, like motivate you to study by buying you sniper lenses." Ruby smiled awkwardly but saw the point Weiss was making.

"So.. You think she'll be okay with it?"

"Yeah, besides she's been making all these suggestive remarks towards me for ages now if you haven't noticed." Ruby blinked.

"She has?" Weiss facepalmed and sighed.

"You adorable, innocent, clueless dolt.." She mumbled, making the one in front of her even more confused. She was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. And in came Neptune and Sun.

"Yo!" Sun shouted looking around the room until he noticed only the two of them were in there. "Where's Blake? And Yang?" He quickly added. Ruby sat down on the edge of the bed and pointed to the window.

"They went to Vale. Why?" Sun almost looked like he deflated as he pouted.

"Oh.." Neptune looked to Weiss and waved.

"Hi Weiss." She looked to him, glanced at Ruby, then smiled politely.

"Hi." Neptune walked a bit closer and rubbed his neck.

"W-Well since we're here. Would you wanna come with us to Vale? Sun wanted to ask Blake something. But you could totally come with." Weiss looked to Ruby who shrugged, a bit oblivious to the reason Neptune seemed nervous.

"As I said.. You innocent dolt.." Weiss mumbled, shaking her head. She then turned back to the two boys and shook her head.

"Sorry, we have a bit of studying to do." Sun grabbed Neptune's arm.

"That's okay, I wanted to ask Blake specifically anyway." He started pulling the other boy to the door.

"Dude! I'm trying to be your wingman can't you be one to me too?!" Neptune protested as the door closed. Weiss let out a breath then turned her gaze back to Ruby who still looked a bit confused.

"You do realize he tried to ask me out." Ruby looked up in thought for a while. Realization hit her and she put a fist into her hand with a "oh" face. Then it turned into a sad pout that would put Zwei's puppy dog eyes to shame.

"Nooo, Weiss~" She whined and threw herself onto the heiress.

"Hey, Ruby don't suddenly-" They fell over, Ruby on top of her nuzzling her neck while it seemed like she was sobbing.

"Dun leave me.." Weiss let out a puff of air and rolled her eyes. She patted Ruby's head and wrapped an arm around her back.

"Why did you think I said we were busy studying? Which we really should get back to." Ruby sniffed and nodded, tightening her hold. "You dolt.. Stop crying I'm not leaving." Weiss smiled, deciding studying could wait for a bit more. So they lay there for a bit more, long enough for both of them to fall asleep actually. And after an hour or two, the door to the dorm opened once again, a laughing Yang coming through the door with Blake on her heels.

"Really, it was funny you got to admit." Blake rolled her eyes.

"I just can't believe you-" But she halted upon Yang holding up a hand. Looking at the blond questiongly, violet eyes grinned at her and with a finger to the mouth pointed to Weiss's bed. And looking over, Blake also smiled.

The two, having moved a bit in their sleep, were now side by side. And Weiss was holding onto Ruby like she was hugging a teddy bear while Ruby just had an arm lazily draped over Weiss with the other being under the heiress head. Yang snickered, sneaking up to Blakes bed and sat down, looking at them with a grin. Blake came to sit beside her and they both watched their teammates who were none the wiser.

"How'd you think they ended up like that?" Yang asked quietly. Blake tried to think of how but couldn't quite see it.

"No clue actually."

"I'm betting Weiss went for a break, and Ruby, tired as she gets after a study session, just unconsciously joined her." Blake snickered, now definitely being able to see that happening.

"Should we wake them?" Yang shook her head, standing up to put her helmet away and hide the two presents she'd gotten for Ruby.

"Nah, Weiss will just freak out. Come on, we can study in the library for a while." Blake glanced at the pair then shrugged, grabbing the book she'd borrowed previously and followed the blond out the door. They walked towards the library in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Xiao Long!" It didn't last though, a frown replacing the previous smile Yang had on her face.

"Cardin if this is about what happened in the library I'm sorry. Oh wait no I'm not." She said flatly, turning around to the boy. Though upon looking at him she snorted, bursting into laughter. Blake, after looking on him as well, covered her mouth with the book to hide her smile. It seemed the poor boy had been peppered with paintballs. He was covered with paint and he was more than a little unhappy. "W-What the.. The heck happened to you?" Yang asked between breaths and he growled.

"You told Coco what happened didn't you? She used her weapon to shoot me with paintballs!" Yang grinned.

"Let me guess. She then said now you look like one of the easter bunny's eggs?" Cardin growled and took a step forward.

"So you were the one who told her!" Yang shrugged, crossing her arms.

"There were more people who saw what happened then me Cardin. Like Blake for example."

"So you accusing your partner of telling her?" Yang laughed and placed an arm around Blake.

"Oh yes. Blake, did you tell Coco Cardin was bullying one of her teammates for something as dumb as being a faunus? Shame on you, look what has happened to him." Blake rolled her eyes.

"It wouldn't have happened at all if you just left Velvet alone." She said flatly and the boy clenched his fists.

"That's it." He ran forward, Yang's eyes narrowing and pulling Blake closer she stepped one foot forward and brought up her free hand, easily catching the incoming fist. He swung his other fist at her and she didn't move making him think he got her. However Blake's hand came up and intervened, palm hitting his fist upwards so it missed Yang's face. Yang then turned them to the side, pulling his hand sideways and Cardin fell over her foot she'd stepped forward with earlier. And through it all Yang hadn't released Blake's shoulders. They both now looked down on the boy who glared up at them. "No fair you-"

"I'm sorry but you punched for Blake first then towards me. How is us protecting our partner unfair?" He fell silent, still trying to drill holes through Yang with his glare but it wasn't even denting her. "And on that note, see ya Cardin. It was your own fault for being an ass. Man up and take the punishment for it. You'll have to excuse us, we're going to do something you should think of doing once in a while." She then pulled Blake around her so they turned the other way and started walking down the corridor.

"You really didn't pull any punches did you?" Blake mentioned when they were out of sight of the boy. Yang shrugged, pulling her arm back from the faunus.

"Well neither did you. Though I would say you didn't pull in any claws." She grinned and Blake rolled her eyes.

"You just had to didn't you?"

"Yup." She popped and grabbed her partner's hand.

"You dork." Yang leaned in to give her temple a peck.

"Likable dork." The two continued towards the library, once again in comfortable silence. When they arrived they heard laughter and turning their heads team CFVY was at one of the tables, Coco having a particularly smug look to her. Seeing them, she gave a wave and Yang grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "Nice art piece you did!" Coco laughed and made a mock salute.

"Thank you I was hoping you'd see it. Take it as thanks for what you did this morning." Yang glanced at Velvet who was giving her a thankful smile. _So she talked to them about it. Good._

"Sure thing." After a last wave the two retreated further into the library, settling on a lone table in one of the corners. Blake placed the book between them and they started going through a few chapters. All the while, Yang hadn't let go of her hand.

 **I just wanna say holy shit guys, on the first day of releasing the fifth chapter almost a thousand came to look at this story. Thank you guys so much, and we've almost hit a hundred on that follow count. Which is a big deal for me and I just wanted to really say thank you and I'm so happy you seem to like this story. Your support means so much to me and keeps me writing.**

 **Me: Just so you know.. I had no idea how to end this chapter or where the heck I was going with it so.. Yeah.. Sorry if it's, you know, bad. And yeah, I was lazy, didn't feel like making a side story about how Weiss and Ruby got together, so I wrote them already together. Live with it. This is a Bumbleby focused story, not WhiteRose. But that doesn't mean they won't have big parts in this of course.**

 **Blake: You made a more serious moment between them than I thought you would though.**

 **Me: Yeah I have no idea where this came from but, here it is. And this whole part with Cardn was basically me just wanting to make the chapter a bit longer. Next chapter will probably be where Ruby tells Yang, I'm still not sure haven't started on it yet. Either that or I'm gonna use one of those brilliant ideas you guys have suggested.**

 **Yang: You've got to be kitten me! You made my baby sister think I wouldn't accept her!? Inpawssible!**

 **Blake/Me: *looks blankly at her***

 **Me: Admit it, you just wanted to make those puns.**

 **Yang: Guilty as charged.**

 **Blake: Anyway.. Review with thoughts and ideas, she reads every one. And if you don't feel like reviewing send her a PM she answers when she can.**

 **Me: Thank you guys for the ideas on the last chapter. And I will say this. Yes I will, at one point, get Blake on catnip. The idea of group date to karaoke is brilliant. Might make em all go, plus Neptune and Sun. Though instead of rap battle, mainly cause I can't rap for shit on my own time, how about we have Yang sing Bmblb? Oh I could maybe impliment the dog faunus idea into that same scenario.. Oh! I got an idea, though I'm not telling cause spoilers. *chuckles evilly and rubs hands together***

 **Yang: Should we be worried?**

 **Blake: Not sure.. But I have a feeling we should feel sorry for Sun..**

 **Yang: Yeah, sounds about right.**

 **Me: *clears throat* Anyway, thanks for all the support so far guys! I love you all! And now to make it so Blake will stop thinking of killing me for what I did last chapter. *throws tuna on Yang***

 **Yang: Hey-what was that.. For..**

 **Blake: *grins with a predatory glint in eyes***

 **Yang: Welp, with tuna between ma boobs I'll say see you next chapter. Blake don't look at me like you're gonna-shit-GAH!*gets jumped***

 **Me: On that note I'm out!**


	7. Chapter 7 Some Unrest

**Btw thanks as always for all the support guys. We've gone over a hundred followers yay~ I love you all and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Ready for the test Ruby?" Yang asked her little sister on the way to the classroom. Team JNPR was also with them.

"Describe.. Ready.." Ruby mumbled, fidgeting with her cape.

"Ready as in you'll do better than Jaune."

"Oh then yeah." Ren looked to Jaune.

"You just gonna take that?" The boy sighed, rubbing his face.

"She's not wrong." Pyrrha patted him on the shoulder with a soft smile.

"But you're doing better every time." Jaune straightened a little, smiling as he nodded.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Yang rolled her eyes. _Yet you're not getting better at noticing she's trying to win your favor._

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you." She said, giving his arm a friendly punch, to which he still rubbed the spot with a small "ow" They all laughed and Yang looked back where Blake was falling a bit more behind than usual. "You guys go on ahead. I'll go make sure Blake doesn't walk into anything."

"Don't be late." Weiss warned and the blond waved it away.

"We will be right behind you." She stopped, waiting in the faunus and started walking beside her. Blake acknowledge her presence by giving her a glance before returning to her book. And like on automatic, whenever Yang walked a bit to the side Blake followed. Avoiding people going in the opposite direction. "Are you okay for the test?"

"It's a historical moment for faunus I was taught at a young age. I think I got it." Yang sighed and bumped her partner's side.

"Don't say it like that." Blake huffed, closing her book as they closed in on the classroom.

"How am I supposed to say it?" Yang frowned, grabbing her hand thus stopping her. The others went into the classroom and Yang pulled her a little away from the door so they couldn't be seen from the inside. "Yang we're gonna be late-" But the blond's piercing eyes cut her off.

"I want you to tell me you're studied up for a test about what stupidly and totally unnecessarily happened a couple years ago." Blake blinked, realizing she had made Yang believe she really cared about it. Dropping her stare the blond smiled instead. "Besides, the faunus won that battle." She grabbed the back of Blake's head and tilted it to kiss her forehead. "Cause they got the brains-" Poking the faunus side she got a small giggle out of her. "And brawn."

"Alright I get your point." Blake smiled, reaching up to caress the blond's cheek. "Thank you Yang. But it doesn't bother me, really." Yang grinned brightly and scratched the back of her head.

"Good, I was gonna recount the times you outsmarted Cardin and his team otherwise. And we would miss out on all the lessons today if I did." They both snickered and Yang looked down on Blake, her eyes glancing down on her lips. But she thought better of it, probably not the best place to do it. So she released her, about to walk past. "Come on, before we're actually la-" But with a small smirk, Blake grabbed the blond's collar with both hands, pulling her over, more gently than you might imagine, giving her time to refuse if she so wanted to.

But, although surprised, Yang closed her eyes and leaned down to meet her half way. Lips moved softly against each other, Yang's hands finding Blake's hips as it was dragged out longer than she expected. Her aura pulsed and she felt Blake's lips turn slightly upwards in a smile. And upon separation, Yang was a little baffled that just happened so close to the classroom. The amber eyes gave her a playful look.

"You're not the only one who wanted to." Blake said, smoothing out Yang's collar before letting go and walking to the door. Yang stood there for a few seconds more, a bit dumbfounded. She'd noticed Blake getting bolder with her actions. There was still that underlining hesitation, their kisses were still pretty tame, but she was definitely growing bolder when it came to almost public shows of affection. "Yang? Class is going to start." She shook her head, clearing it up before turning to her partner with a nervous grin.

"Right, yes, class, test, things, let's go." She stammered, quickly slipping into the room. Blake snickered to herself, rolling her eyes as she followed.

* * *

Upon their arrival back to the dorm a deep collective sigh came from all of them.

"That test was brutal. It should be illegal to hold lessons after a test like that." Ruby said, slumping where she stood. Weiss sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Yang didn't even get to her own bed, she collapsed on Blake's with a grunt. The faunus, being too tired to even care, laid down half on Yang and half not, head on her upper back.

"Blake you're heavy." Yang mumbled and Blake sighed, knowing the blond was teasing her.

"Live with it or get on your own bed." She mumbled, closing her eyes. She felt Yang's back vibrate a little, indicating she was laughing and she frowned. "Be still, I can't sleep if you move."

"You're gonna sleep on top of me? I mean I've heard cats can sleep anywhere but-"

"Yang don't go there right now. Just be still and I won't kick you off my bed." Yang grinned, knowing she said that because Ruby and Weiss was in the room. Otherwise she'd just get in a more comfortable position instead.

"Make puns and sleep on the floor or don't make puns and nap on a bed? How can I possibly choose?" She looked back with a grin and Blake gave her a look that told her everything she needed to know. _I don't want to kick you off but I will if you don't stop talking._ "Alright, I'm too tired to think of many great puns now anyway." She said with a yawn, head plopping back down on the bed.

Blake breathed out, relaxing and placing her head more comfortably on Yang's back, the blond locks making it fluffy enough to almost feel like a pillow. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, feeling Yang doing the same plus activating her aura just a little. The warmth had Blake on the verge of sleep in almost no time at all. And no one but Yang heard, but there was a very low purr coming from her which just made the blond smile.

Weiss watched them, wishing she could be so bold. Glancing up at Ruby she could see the silver eyes watching the two as well. She yawned, rubbing her eyes as she stretched. The heiress cleared her throat, getting her attention. Fiddling a bit the heiress then rose from her seat, walking to her bed with a yawn.

"Weiss?"

"Get in you dunce." She said, a bit more sternly then she first intended out of habit but Ruby just grinned, zooming over to plop down beside her.

"Thanks Weiss." She got a shrug in response. Yang watched from the bed, smirk on her face but before being able to say anything Blake turned a bit, nuzzling her shoulder.

"Don't.." Came a mumble like the faunus knew what Yang was going to do in her sleep.

"Only because you're cute." Yang whispered, turning her head away from the white rose pair to close her own eyes. And so, the whole of team RWBY took a nap with their respective partner.

* * *

Yang awoke from her slumber with a yawn. Opening her eyes she had to blink a few times to know where she was. She was still in Blake's bed but she no longer felt Blake's weight on top of her. Though looking down she knew why. Blake had rolled off her, curled into a ball against her with her head tucked under her chin. The ribbon had come off during their nap and the cat ears flicked cutely ever so often.

 _So cute.._ Yang thought with a childish smile, nuzzling her nose into the black hair. She only got a small murmur in response and soon a soft rumbling sound. _She's purring in her sleep! How cute can you get?!_ Smiling like an idiot now Yang decided to just hold the faunus for a bit longer, relishing in the smell and warmth that was Blake.

 _I love you.._ Someday she'd get the courage to say it out loud. She'd thought about it, but figured she shouldn't rush that sort of thing on Blake who still seemed hesitant about certain things. She wanted to be certain the words wouldn't cause her to feel like they needed to hurry things along. If anything it would be preferable if Blake said it first, then she'd know.

Though it was starting to get hard holding back. Especially if she's gonna keep pulling things like what she did in the hallway this morning. Blake's playing with fire, fire that doesn't want to burn her accidentally. Sighing Yang looked on her partner's face. She looked so cute, mouth slightly open to breathe softly and ears flicking, tickling her cheek. Resisting a giggle Yang lifted her head from the pillow to look over to the other bed.

The other two were still sleeping it looked like and she managed, without waking the faunus up, to take out her scroll and check the time. It had only gone three hours however that was enough to make it close to dinner time. Sighing she thought about waking up Blake and ask her if she wanted to accompany her to get some food. But upon seeing her face again, so relaxed and adorable, she shook her head with a small smile. Leaning in she kissed Blake's forehead.

"I'll be back kitten." She whispered, only getting a small intake of breath in reply. Untangling herself, very carefully so she didn't wake the faunus up, she got out of bed. Pulling a blanket over Blake she kissed her on the head again before turning around to Weiss's bed. She smiled at what she saw. Once again Weiss was hugging Ruby like a teddy bear. Though now Ruby had her head tucked under Weiss's chin much like Blake had her but less of a ball. Their legs were intertwined and the heiress had her nose against Ruby's hair.

"You can't tell me they're not doing this on purpose." Yang chuckled and, after resisting the urge to take a picture to tease Weiss with later, she walked over and pulled a blanket over them as well. _Guess I can't ask them for help either. Oh well, should be able to take a quick trip for some take out._ In case one of them woke up she wrote a note and placed it on the desk before walking out.

"Hey Yang!" She jumped at the sudden call of her name. "Ah, sorry didn't mean to startle you." Turning around she was met with Sun, looking at her with a sparkling grin.

"Oh, what's up Sun?" His tail swished back and forth as he shrugged.

"Well I was wondering if Blake's in? I'd like to talk to her." Yang resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Another attempt at asking her out probably. Instead she chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh no you don't."

"Huh?"

"She's sleeping. And so is Weiss and Ruby. I did a lot to make it so they wouldn't wake up so you're not going in there to wake em." He blinked, not prepared for a scolding.

"Why-"

"Rough test today. I was asleep too until a couple minutes ago." He glanced down at the helmet she had under her arm.

"Going out?" She shook her head.

"Nope, or well kind of. I'm going out to get team RWBY some dinner. And since everyone's asleep I'll have to go myself this time." Sun stood there thoughtful for a few seconds before a smile came to his face. He jumped a step back and did an over the top bow plus a very polite and posh voice.

"Well I can accompany milady if you want some assistance. And some company." Yang held back a laugh. Apart from not wanting him to flirt with Blake she really didn't think he was so bad to hang around. He got her puns and tried to make jokes just like she did so how could she not like him?

"Since you're offering good sir I guess I can't refuse." He grinned and cleared his throat.

"Oh I am so delighted to hear that." They both tried to hold back their laughter but failed miserably.

"Weiss would definitely think we were mocking her if she was here."

"Well she ain't called the ice queen for nothing is she?" Yang grinned and waved her hand in an indication for him to follow.

"Let's go before we wake her up with how loud we are." He smiled and walked beside her.

"So I really can come?" Rolling her eyes Yang gave his shoulder a punch.

"Yes as long as you don't mind getting in a tussle. I tend to get into a fight or two wherever I go. No matter how much I try not to."

"Beating up some bad guys? Sounds like fun! Would it be okay if we also got some dinner for my team?" Yang raised a brow. She was certain he'd say something in style with 'can I eat with you guys?' And was surprised when it wasn't asked.

"Sure, though you're holding it, I need to drive." He mock saluted.

"Yes mam!"

* * *

Blake slowly opened her eyes, realizing quickly that Yang was no longer by her side. Rubbing her eyes she sat up, blanket she didn't remember putting on falling off her. With a quick look around it was clear the brawler wasn't in the room. Confused as to where she could have gone Blake stood from bed, stretching and looking towards the desk where a note had been put.

 _Going out to get some dinner. So make sure Ruby doesn't eat any cookies. Be back in a jiffy. - Yang_

Smiling Blake glanced over to the other two still sleeping. There was a blanket over them as well that hadn't been there before. _Must be Yang's doing._ She put down the note and walked back to her bed, reaching for a book when she heard voices outside the door. One was Yang's and the other.. Sun?

"Wow you weren't kidding. You do get in trouble everywhere you go."

"I did try to warn you. But you were just too insistent on going." She couldn't tell with how muffled their voices were if that was Yang teasing or being serious.

"Well I couldn't let you go alone knowing you'd get in trouble."

"Sun, we both know you went with me because you couldn't go into the room to talk to Blake so don't try to pretend you actually planned to." There was a nervous laugh.

"Yeah well, I'll be honest and say I'd rather spend time with you than go back and listen to Neptune and the other two babble on about some online game they're playing. Though now I have to go anyway but hopefully they're done."

"Well good luck with that."

"Yang wait, you remember what I asked?" Blake's ears peaked, eyes narrowing a little.

"Sure I do."

"So you'll ask her where she'd like to go? On a date? Cause I don't want to, you know, use you just cause you know her better but honestly I still don't think she likes-"

"Sun chill, I'll ask her for you." Blake's brows furrowed. Yang agreed to help Sun with asking her out?

"You're a lifesaver." Yang laughed.

"Yeah yeah monkeyboy. Just go I need to check so these ladies eat something before they sleep for the night."

"Alright, thanks Yang, see ya!" Blake quickly opened her book as the door opened, Yang sending a wave to Sun as she did so. And looking towards the bed she smiled at seeing Blake awake.

"Hey Blakey you're awake." The faunus sent her a small smile, still not sure how she should interpret the conversation she'd just heard. "How long you been awake for?" She shook her head to clear it and closed the book she hadn't read a word from.

"Just for a few minutes.." Her voice came out lower than she intended and Yang catched on this as her expression turned concerned.

"You okay?" The bags she'd been holding were put on the floor and she walked over to brush away her hair and put their foreheads together. "Nope, no fever so the blanket did it's job." Blake blushed a little which made Yang grin. "Ah, nevermind, seems like you're heating up." Blake frowned a little, pushing Yang's face away with her hand.

"Very funny." The brawler smirked against the hand, grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Ruby and Weiss awake?" She mumbled and Blake raised a brow but leaned to the side to check. And from what she could hear and see the two were still softly snoozing away.

"No but what does that mat-" Yang pulled her hand away, wrapping her other one around Blake's neck then leaned down to silence the faunus. Blake froze but only for a split second before she closed her eyes and answered. Yang guided the hand she was holding to her neck where Blake gladly weaved her fingers into the blond tresses. Blake felt the brawler relax more, not having noticed how tense she'd been. There was a brief moment where she wondered why and if it had to do with Sun but got distracted when Yang broke away for a small intake of air.

But, not satisfied, Blake pulled her back in, making the blond catch herself on her shoulder. And as the kiss went on, Yang's aura flared and she pressed closer to Blake making her lean backwards. There was something that made the blond more pushy than usual. The reins she usually had a good hold on loosening. She'd almost pushed Blake fully onto the bed when they separated again for air. And the faunus could see it in her clouded narrowed eyes and the way she licked her lips. She wanted more. Though before Blake could answer this look in any way the book she'd had on her lap fell to the floor making a very loud thud.

"What-Where-Who!?" Ruby sat right up in bed, her hands out like she was holding Crescent Rose. Yang, her eyes widening, quickly got off, something Blake found more disappointing than she expected, and turned to her sister with a sheepish smile.

"Whoops, sorry Rubes did we wake ya?" Ruby yawned and looked towards Yang with squinted eyes.

"Yang? What were you doing?" Shrugging, Yang cleared her throat and leaned down to pick up her partner's book.

"I wanted to take a look at what Blake was reading. But in retrospect I probably shouldn't have snagged it away with just three fingers. It slipped out of my hand. Sorry Blake, here." She gave Blake an almost sad and apologetic look, mouthing "sorry" which made her a bit confused. Sorry for what?

"You really do have no tact whatsoever.." Weiss sat up as well, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and giving Yang a glare as she did so.

"Okay no need to go ice queen on me Weiss. I brought dinner so I was going to wake you up anyway. So untangle yourself from my sister and get up will ya?" She got away from Blake fully, walking over to the bags she'd brought. Blake watched her, eyebrows furrowed and mind confused. Why did Yang look at her like that? Like she'd done something wrong.

She'd always look like she wanted to say something when their kisses heated up. But never said it or acted upon the look she sometimes gave the faunus. Blake wished she'd talk to her about what bothered her. So far it felt like she had been the only one to vent out to Yang about what troubled her but never did the same to Yang.

"I am not tangled into Ruby!" Yang laughed, picking up two boxes and walking over to them with a grin.

"If you say so." She put the two boxes on the edge of the bed. "The one with the cookie on top is Ruby's the other's yours ice queen."

"Stop calling me that!" Waving it away Yang unpacked two more boxes plus four drinks in a holder.

"Soda for Ruby, iced tea for Weiss and Blake, yes the passion is for you Weiss." She threw the bottle to Ruby and handed Weiss hers. She then plopped down beside Blake, handing over her food and drink before crossing her legs and opening hers. Blake gave her a glance over, being able to tell something wasn't right. But, being Yang, she didn't let it show as much as someone else would have. Especially not in front of Ruby.

"So how'd it go getting food this time? Anything exciting happen?" Ruby asked, having scooted over to the edge of the bed to eat. Yang grinned swallowing her food before answering.

"Believe it or not, this time it wasn't my fault." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"You're right. I find that hard to believe."

"Okay but it really wasn't! We met up with a few trigger happy dudes I'd seen before-"

"Wait _we_?"

"Oh yeah, met up with Sun outside and since you guys were sleeping and his team were being boring he came with me to buy food." Blake inadvertently squeezed her hands around the box, eyes narrowing a little before she caught herself and took a deep breath, trying to look neutral as she ate and listened to Yang's story. Though she wasn't aware Yang had noticed the small change. "Anyway they threatened me not to think of starting anything. And I didn't but Sun, probably thinking he's being cool, tried to talk back. Didn't end well. Had to grab him by the tail so he avoided getting a sledge hammer through the head." She explained in minor detail how the fight went, smiling as she mentioned Sun managing to get a guy to slip on some banana peels.

Blake glanced at her partner ever so often. And she quickly noticed the split second looks Yang gave her everytime Sun's name dropped from her lips. Like she was checking for a reaction. Blake held back a frown, now knowing with certainty that whatever bothered the blond definitely had something to do with Sun. "Though of course he ended up getting knocked out high into the air by one of the dudes at the end." Ruby looked distraught.

"Is he okay?!" Yang laughed and signed for her to calm down.

"He's fine Ruby. Guy's taken harder hits I'm sure. We came out victorious and Sun has learned never to pick a fight with guys wearing sunglasses. They're usually part of Juniors gang and while Junior knows not to mess with me it hasn't quite settled with some of his members yet." Weiss gave off a scoff, pointing to her with her fork.

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed or disturbed by the fact you somehow manage to make grown men fear you." Yang grinned and flexed one of her arms.

"I'm just that pawesome and fursome." She gave Blake a wink, flexing the arm closest to her with a small smirk. The faunus, unable to resist, did look and, to her slight embarrassment, she looked far too long and it made Yang grin. She forcibly averted her gaze, trying to look as neutral as she could when she did so.

"Oh yes, _pawsome_ indeed." Blake mumbled, trying to distract herself. Yang's grin dropped and she let her arm down, tilting her head in worry as she misinterpreted Blake's tone as an annoyed one.

"Ehm Blake? You.. Do know I'm not trying to offend you with my puns right?" The faunus realized her mistake and gave a small smile, giving Yang's shoulder a slight bump with her own.

"I'm aware, it's just who you are. You were making them before I came out as a faunus so I don't feel that targeted by them." The grin was back on Yang's face and she leaned into her partner with a slight chuckle.

"I'm glad I can continue to make my purrfect puns then." Blake rolled her eyes but didn't shove Yang away as she talked back.

"Just because I don't feel that targeted doesn't mean your puns are any good. Or that you can throw deliberate cat puns." Yang wrapped an arm around Blake's shoulders with a over dramatic gasp.

"I resent that! My puns are meowrvelous!" The faunus gave her a look.

"You finished?" Yang snickered and relaxed more into Blake.

"Yup, I'm good for now."

"You are unbelievable.." Weiss sighed and Ruby resigned to keeping silent. The rest of dinner was passed with the two sisters ranting about everything and nothing, making their partners join in for short comments. As it became later, Weiss stood from her bed and grabbed Ruby by the back of her hood.

"Come on you dolt. I promised I'd help you with your homework I doubt you've even started on." Ruby opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it when Weiss sent her a look no one else understood. _I want to spend some alone time with you stupid come on._

"Right, homework.." She mumbled and stood on her own, giving Yang a sheepish look for some reason before the two exited the room for the library.

"Hopefully they're not going to study biology." Yang said with a grin, looking on Blake who was staring down on her lap. Biting her lip the blond took a breath and leaned back, arms holding her up. "Hey Blake?"

"Hm?"

"Where would you like to go.. On a date?" She stiffened, remembering the conversation she'd heard out in the hall.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Yang was a bit taken aback by the almost annoyed tone of voice, noticing Blake's tense posture. Worried now, the blond sat up straight to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Blake? Did I say something wrong?" The faunus sighed and before she could stop herself shrugged off Yang's hand.

"I'm fine." She turned to glance at the blond and could see the hurt expression on her face. _Crap, I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I'm suppose to hear her out.._ "Yang I'm sorry-" But Yang smiled, shaking her head.

"No it's nothing." Blake frowned and turned fully to her. She wanted Yang to be honest with her and it seems asking her directly is the only thing she can do.

"It's not nothing. You've been-" However before she could get the words out there was a knock on their door and both of them twitched as the door burst open.

"Heello team RWBY!" And of course, it was Sun and Neptune once again. Yang sighed, scooting over to the edge of the bed. Blake tried to not frown over the interruption.

"Only, BY right now. Ruby and Weiss are off studying." Neptune pouted while Sun still grinned, digging into one of his pockets.

"Well you two are enough." Blake and Yang looked at each other then back at Sun with confused expressions. He finally found what he was looking for and showed it to them. It looked to be a pamphlet for a karaoke bar in Vale.

"And?"

"We came to ask you guys if you wanted to come. It's a karaoke bar called the Singing Dragon. We thought it'd be fun to loosen up after that test you guys had. And it's Saturday tomorrow so no need to worry about school. It's all thanks to Yang I thought about it." Yang raised a brow, pointing to herself in question.

"Me?" Sun pointed to the name on the pamphlet.

"It's called the Singing _Dragon_. Plus if we hadn't gone out for dinner I wouldn't have found this. It flew onto my face when I got knocked into the air by that huge guy." Yang smiled at the memory and couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Which knock out are we talking about? You had a few." Sun pouted at her and swishes his tail.

"Hey is that any way to thank me for having your back?"

"Sun we got into that mess because of you." He sighed and shook his head, shaking the paper.

"Okay but that's not the point I'm trying to make here. The point is we should totally go! It's karaoke night today and apparently the drink _Strawberry Sunrise_ will be free." Yang blinked, thought for a moment, then facepalmed.

"I told them not to.." She mumbled and Blake glanced at her.

"What is it?" Smiling sheepishly she cleared her throat.

"I know the place. And before you assume anything no I'm not banned from the place. It was called The Singing Raven before. I've been there a few times. They were having trouble with a couple guys harassing their customers and female staff." Sun grinned.

"Let me guess. You asked the politely to leave?"

"If you by politely you mean kicked and punched them out a window then yeah. They were way too appreciative though, told me they'd rename the bar. I told them not to but, guess they did. I haven't been there in a bit so I didn't know."

"Well it fits. Anyway, you guys in?" The two looked on one another. Blake hadn't forgotten their little talk before hand, wanting Yang to tell her what she'd wanted. Yang looked at her for a while then turned her head away, taking out her scroll.

"I'm down, I'll text Ruby and see if she wants to join." She was avoiding it.

"Blake?" She looked over to Sun, having a very expectant smile on his face, and she sighed with a nod.

"It's not really my thing but.. I'll go if Yang and the rest does." She just didn't want to leave Yang alone with Sun again.

"Ruby will come but Weiss is not letting up so easily. Hm.." She brought up a text for Weiss with a small smirk, writing something down. Seconds after she got a ring and she grinned. "We got everybody. Ruby and Weiss just have to finish up." Blake looked at her suspiciously.

"What did you say to her?" She shrugged.

"Only that we all would really like to hear that voice of hers." She leaned over to whisper. "Especially Ruby."

"You like hitting that nerve don't you?" She laughed.

"Of course. If she'd just stop being tsundere about it and make it official already I would give her a break."

"Sure you would."

"So you're all coming? W-Weiss too?" Neptune finally spoke making all eyes turn to him.

"Yup, just give us a bit to get ready. Don't feel like going out with my school uniform." The two boys grinned and high fived each other, having a small celebration to themselves. Blake watched them for a bit, glancing at Yang who didn't return the look, just getting up from her seat to get ready. She could tell without anything being said. She'd hurt Yang's feelings and it was making her wish this little outing would go quick so they could have a proper talk.

 **Me: So here you go. Another chapter. I know it's a bit all over the place but hopefully it's not so bad. And if you didn't notice I am trying to get a bit of a.. Conflict is a strong word.. I'm trying to get something going so they can have a proper talk about their feelings. With a awkward and overconsiderate Yang and the bit of an.. Idiot Blake. No offense Blake.**

 **Blake: None taken.**

 **Me: Anyway I'm thinking of the next chapter already and there might be some, shall we say, spice, no not _that_ spicy just, a dot of it. Cause I'm thinking of taking in two ideas you cubs have given me. If this talk of going to a _karaoke_ bar isn't proof enough.**

 **Yang what happened to maybe having Ruby tell me about her and Weiss. I dun want my baby sister to think for even one more second that I won't accept her!**

 **Me: Well I planned on that happening in this chapter and, I kid you not, I wrote a whole chapter on that but.. Then got rid of it cause it didn't quite feel like the right moment. I want you and Blake to come out at the same time but before that I want them to be more.. Solid? Have proper confessions happen? I just want there to be a label, not that you need one to be in a relationship but they're kinda tip toeing around it right now and I want them to be sure of themselves before this reveal with Ruby happens.**

 **Blake: Sounds like you got a plan.**

 **Me: I do.. Sort of.. You know these things just kinda come to me and then I debate for a long time if it's really good or not. I usually don't rewrite chapters but I think I've done that like five times this chapter alone. At least some major parts have been rewritten over and over.. So I hope you like this! It took me ages to be remotely satisfied with it! The end is a bit rushed though because I had no idea where to stop as usual. It became longer than I thought though.**

 **Blake: Review with thoughts and ideas, or PM her if you don't feel like reviewing she always reads them and replies when she can.**

 **Yang: Don't worry guys, no matter if we don't do it in the next chapter despite the _spice_ promised. *whispers* Bumblebee will _yang_ sometime.**

 **Me: I heard that! *throws leash to Blake* Do what you want with that.**

 **Blake: *smirks***

 **Yang: uh oh.. Eh, hope-to-see-you-next-chapter-have-a-good-day-bye! *runs into bedroom with Blake on her tail***

 **Me: Huh.. Guess she wanted that.**


	8. Chapter 8 Clearing Things Up

"And we've arrived." Yang said, looking skeptical at the two boys who had offered to show the way but gotten lost after the first street corner. So, knowing her way around a bit more than the rest she showed her team and the two boys the way.

None of them were wearing anything fancy, team RWBY wore the same clothes they'd worn when taking out the mech. Sun and Neptune just wore their everyday clothes. Though Yang thought Blake looked gorgeous in any outfit so it all didn't matter to her. Of course in that particular one she had to focus to not look at that space between her shirt and pants. Right now it'd just be inappropriate since she seemed upset for some reason.

"Eh.. hehe.. Sorry for making you show us the way Yang. Thanks though." She rolled her eyes and looked up on the building they were in front of.

"Well would you look at that. They've even changed the neon sign to a dragon. I would feel flattered if it wasn't for the fact they probably _had_ to buy a new one since I.. Broke their last one.." Weiss scoffed, shifting from one foot to another beside Ruby.

"I'm amazed there's a place where you're wanted." Yang shrugged and grinned.

"There's plenty of places that appreciate me. I'm just not gonna say the name of those places in front of my sister cause I'm afraid she'll go there and that's no place for her innocent soul." Weiss covered Ruby's ears with a glare towards the brawler.

"Then don't mention their existence." Yang chuckled then looked to Blake, seeing her staring at her from beside Sun. She tried to keep smiling, cocking her head to the entrance trying to look excited. But Blake could see through her.

She was still upset about how Blake had reacted. And the faunus felt guilt digging at the back of her mind but also, frustration. She wanted to talk to Yang, a proper talk about what had seemed to bother her for so long. And she knew one of the reasons the blonde had even agreed to this was so she could avoid it.

"Alright let's get inside already." They all got in, sitting down at a table in one of the far corners. There were booths as well but, with a bit of convincing on Sun's part, they were planning to take part in the karaoke that happened on the stage in the middle of the bar. Of course there were plans of private sessions in the booth too but that was later.

"So who's going up first? Looks like they're just setting up for the first singer. Weiss?" Neptune said, looking on Weiss who rolled her eyes. Why was it every time it came to singing she had to be first?

"Hey, let her decide when to go Neptune. Just because she's a professional doesn't mean she has to start." Ruby told him off, sensing her partner get tense all of a sudden. The boy held up his hands, backing off real quick.

"Sorry! It was just a suggestion." Weiss gave Ruby a thankful look, small smile coming to her face when the girl just grinned at her in response. Yang chuckled from her seat, finding her little sister's defense of Weiss cute in a way. She glanced over at Blake again, Sun was sitting between them, to her minor displeasure. The amber eyes were downcast, looking at the table. She bit back a call for her, because she didn't want to alert the others. But she didn't want Blake to look like that either.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen." The whole group turned to the stage at the voice coming from the speakers. "Let's get this karaoke night started. Now, I've heard our very own favorite dragon has joined us tonight with some friends. And I would very much like it if she'd come up here and started this off with her very own _Yang_ eh? So where are ya?" They turned to Yang who blushed a little but stood from her seat.

"Well, I guess I'm going up first." She waved to the stage, the man seeing her and pointing to her, waving for her to come over.

"There she is! Yang Xiao Long everyone!" Cheers burst from the people in the room as Yang got up on stage. The blonde gave his arm a soft punch as she took the mic.

"I can't refuse if you invite me up with a pun." He laughed and showed her a tablet filled with songs. He whispered though some words could still be heard in the mic.

"So which one will it be today? Crowd favorite or that song you said you'd only sing for a certain someone?" She punched him again and took the tablet.

"Shush you." Yang cleared her throat, scrolling through the songs until she stopped. From her seat Blake could see there was hesitation in Yang's eyes, finger trembling over the screen for a second before she pressed down. "Ya don't need to pull up the lyrics. Know it by heart."

"Alright, ooh, starting off with this huh? Make us all warm and fuzzy? Get some more girls to-"

"Okay that's enough. I just feel like singing it. Let's just get this started already." Shrugging the man jumped off the stage and, after a countdown, Yang started singing, the band behind her starting to play.

"There's a garden where I go

If you meet me there no one will know

In the springtime, in the sun.

We can be alone without anyone."

There was a small pause in lyrics as the band went on and Yang glanced over to her teams table, giving Blake a look. It was a piercing look, something that had the faunus heart beat quicker as Yang continued.

"Wow, I didn't know Yang was so good at singing." Sun said, a bit dumbfounded as he watched the blonde swing a bit with the beat. Blake said nothing to his comment, just listening and seeing the looks Yang gave her at certain lines.

"We'll sit for a while

As I drink in your smile

It feels like a dream that's come true.

My head starts to buzz

And my heart fills with love over you."

No one else seemed to notice but during that whole verse Yang's eyes were transfixed on Blake. Their soft glow and passionate look had the faunus blush a little, her ears under the bow twitched as the word "love" fell from Yang's lips.

"Baby can't you see?

You could be with me

We could live inside a garden of ecstasy.

You could be my queen

I could be your dream

Life's like a fantasy

Maybe set me free?

Let me be your bumblebee."

"This song is just filled with bee puns. Must be why Yang likes it." While Neptune agreed with his friend, Weiss and Ruby being unusually quiet, Blake was so focused on Yang she hadn't even heard what Sun had said. The blonde's aura was making her glow as she sung the next two verses, once again looking towards Blake.

"Now the flowers are in bloom

And you've chased away my darkness and gloom

When the wind blows through the trees

And your voice is like a song in the breeze.

My doubts disappear every time that you're near

Clouds seem to run from the sky

The thought of your kiss sends my soul into bliss

I get high."

The chorus began again, Yang's eyes turning away from Blake to look over the crowd, smiling and waving to some who whistled and waved themselves. The faunus felt warmth in her whole body. The meaning behind the lyrics she sang and the way she looked at her at certain parts started to settle with her. And it only became clearer with the last verse.

"Like a serenade, every word you say

Has me fallin' more and more in love with you

Like a purdie beat, you are oh so sweet

Everyday is sunny, tastes like honey

Feel so alive take me back to the hive."

Blake bit her lip, arms crossing over her stomach as the song came to an end. She had this warm feeling in her gut and her heart was beating a bit above normal speed. And as she heard catcalls and whistles from the audience the feeling of just kissing Yang and marking her for others to see had never been so great. But she had to focus. There must be a reason for Yang to have chosen that song to sing, if the way she was looking at her wasn't proof enough. But what was she supposed to respond with? When the blonde returned to the table she was greeted with applause from the boys and a grin from Ruby.

"That was awesome! I didn't know you could sing." She chuckled, Ruby hugging her arm with pride on her face.

"Well duh, Yang's great at singing. Always has been. She always sang me lullabies when I couldn't sleep." Yang ruffled her sister's hair with a grin.

"And sometimes you refused to sleep until I sang to you." She got a pout from her sister but she ignored it.

"I must give my compliments as well. You sang much better than I thought you would." The blonde smiled at Weiss then looked over to Blake.

"A-Any good?" The stutter didn't go unnoticed by the faunus and she fiddled with her clothes.

"You were great Yang. I.. Really liked it." At the words Yang beamed, genuine grin coming to her face as a small happy snicker left her. She'd like to ask her about the song but their friends made that a hard task.

"Alright, get ready to compliment me cause I'm going up next." Sun exclaimed proudly, giving Blake a wink to which she just gave a small shake of her head.

"You do that. I'll go get us something to drink. Neptune you're coming with me. Won't be able to hold them all by myself. There's a drink menu there so send me your orders ladies and we'll be right back. But Ruby if you send me an order of anything other then soda I will simply pick one and you'll have to be happy with it cause you're not drinking anything else." She grabbed a hold of Neptune's arm and pulled him with her under small sputtering protests.

"Do places like these have milk you think?" Ruby asked innocently and Weiss sighed, covering her face to hide her light blush. _You adorable idiot._ Sun gave Blake his order so she could send it to Yang then left to get on the stage. After a few minutes only Neptune came back, balancing a tray of drinks. By then Sun had started singing, a love song by the sound of it, but Blake was busy looking at the lack of Yang to pay it much mind.

"Where's Yang?" He smiled sheepishly and pointed to the bar. The blond hair and glowing aura was hard to miss but there was another beside her, hand on her arm and a sultry smile on their face. Blake narrowed her eyes, spying ears on top of the persons head.

"Well seems like not only guys think Yang's hot. A faunus girl came and started talking to her. And now she's kinda stuck. I think the girl's drunk as well.. Last I heard she's trying to get her to leave her alone but I wasn't sure what to do so maybe one of you could go help her-" Blake stood up, her chair almost falling over from the sudden force. She ignored the stares the action got her and started walking towards the bar. A rumble came from her chest but it was not a purr, more like a deep growl as the smell of dog reached her nose. As she got closer she started hearing part of the conversation.

"Oh come on~ I heard you singin. You're into girls aren't you? And while on that who were singin about? Someone special?" Yang smiled nervously, looking a bit uncomfortable as she tried to get the girl to calm down, and for that matter get her hands off.

"Well I-"

"Cause if it wasn't for anyone. Willing to give me a shot? Come on hot stuff, don't make me beg." Yang found it harder to get rid of female flirters. Especially if they were drunk and not in full control of their actions. Plus this was a dog faunus, if she did anything outrageous it would probably be seen as racism. Which was ridiculous but for once she didn't want to cause a scene. "What don't think I'm pretty?" She sighed, shaking her head. The girl wore a pretty dress, brown hair down to her shoulders that framed her face well. So she was pretty attractive but that wasn't the issue.

"Listen I'm in the middle of a relationship with my-"

"Oh? Then I wonder where they are. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you after a performance like that." To emphasize this, one hand went up Yang's arm while the other reached for her hip. Blake's eyes dilated, growl coming up her throat as she used her semblance to quickly step in between them, basically hitting the girl's hands away.

"B-Blake?" The cat faunus left all inhibitions and straight out hissed at the girl, teeth close to showing and eyes narrowed in a hard glare. Her bow lay almost flat on her head and she'd grabbed a hold of Yang's waist, keeping her behind her.

"Hands off." She growled, sounding much like an angry cat.

"Oh scary. You must be the other girl.. You got yourself a cat? Your taste in women aren't great but I could change that." She winked at Yang behind Blake, like she was pretending she wasn't there.

"Touch her and find out what kind of cat I am." The dog faunus looked at Blake again, seeing the predatory look and feeling the dark aura flow off her in waves. It made her own skin crawl and she shuddered. But, being drunk, she decided to stupidly try her luck.

"And what if I do? Maybe I'll ask her out. What'll you do kitten?" Blake twitched, hand on Yang's hip tightening. The blonde could see what was going to happen a mile away, turning her head to locate the toilets. Once she found them, she grabbed Blake's hand and made a B-line for them, leaving a confused dog faunus behind. She pulled her partner into the bigger handicap toilet and closed the door. Sighing she left it unlocked since they wouldn't be in here for long.

"Blake while I appreciate the defense we shouldn't cause a scene-" Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, going beyond to lock the door as she was almost pressed against it. One hand went up to pull down the high collar. Lips traveled her neck, an occasional warm tongue licking certain points. "B-Bla-ah-" Yang's breath hitched as she felt Blake bite down and suck on her skin. It didn't really hurt, if anything it felt good but this wasn't the time or place to think like that. However her hands clenched against the door as Blake let go only to lick the mark now undoubtedly there.

"Mine.." Blake mumbled, almost too low for Yang to hear. The blonde resisted a moan as Blake started making a new one. She knew full well what this was. Blake wasn't in control of her actions right now. She was just following her instincts at this point. _It's gonna happen all over again.._ Gritting her teeth she turned her head.

"B-Blake wait.." She tried to push off the door at least but the faunus only moved away to make her turn around. Lips crashed together, amber looking into violet like a predator surveying its prey. She was worked up, it was just what had happened in the gym. Just now it seemed to be worse. Blake pressed closer, one of her legs going between Yang's making her flinch. Feeling Blake's tongue trying to prod her lips open she turned her head, breaking away and pushing on her partner's shoulder. "Blake-"

"Why are you stopping me?"

"You need to calm down-"

"I don't _want_ to calm down! I want you to tell me what that was about?!" Yang furrowed her brows. She got the feeling that question wasn't just for what recently happened.

"It was nothing. Why are you so upset all of a sudden?" Blake frowned and stared right into her eyes.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that? Something's bothered you since you came back with Sun." Yang twitched, looking away but Blake narrowed her eyes and pointed to her. "And you're doing it again. Trying to avoid something you obviously want to tell me." Giving off a small growl Yang pushed her off and held a hand to her bruised neck.

"It's not like I'm trying to-"

"Then why don't you tell me?!" She grit her teeth.

"Well I tried back in the dorm but you snapped at me instead!" Blake knew she should calm down, this wasn't how she wanted to bring this up. But the frustration she'd felt was all coming out now.

"I only did that because I heard you and Sun in the hallway. Why would you agree to ask me that?!" Confusion was followed by realization and Yang furrowed her brows.

"In the hallway? Wait you heard that?" Blake pointed to her top of her head.

"Faunus remember? Now will you answer me or not?" Yang once again frowned, anger showing on her features.

"Wait you honestly think I asked you that so I could tell Sun? Blake you're my _girlfriend_ why would I agree to help someone else ask you out?!" Just getting swept up in the heat of the moment by this point Blake didn't quite catch on what Yang had just called her.

"Why don't you tell me?!" Yang was about to shout but stopped herself when she looked into Blake's eyes. They were upset sure but there was underlying hurt and hesitation there that she'd gotten good at seeing. Shouting wasn't going to get her anywhere. It would just make Blake more upset. Taking a deep breath the blonde crossed her arms and leaned back on the door.

"You didn't hear the whole conversation obviously.." She mumbled, catching Blake off guard with how low and almost soft she tried to be in her tone. "He was asking where _Weiss_ would like to go." Blake's frown was quickly dropped, replaced by shock and confusion.

"H-Huh? Why would-" Yang shook her head and looked down.

"As we were getting dinner Sun told me _Neptune_ was having problems with asking _Weiss_ where'd she'd like to go. So, Sun was going to do it for him. But since he doesn't know if Weiss even likes him enough to give him the answers he wants he asked me if I could ask her. And I agreed.." As Yang kept her voice calm Blake felt herself calm down, the rush and frustration she'd felt from the encounter with the dog faunus dissipating.

"He was just making sure I hadn't changed my mind when we talked about it in the hallway.." Blake stood frozen, processing the information and coming to one quick realization. _I assumed the worst without even asking her.. I didn't trust her.. W-What did I just do?! I reacted just like Ad-!?_ She cut her thought short. Blake felt her heart drop and her stomach churn. She felt sick. Lowering her head she clenched her hands.

"Y-Yang I.. I'm sorry.. I should've.. Asked I shouldn't have.. I'm.. I'm so sorry.." Yang sighed, shaking her head once again.

"You _should_ have asked. And I would have told you.." She trailed off as she saw Blake shrink with every word, obviously ready for Yang to be fully, and rightfully so, upset with her. She'd even stepped further away from her, knuckles almost white from how hard she clenched her hands. Another sigh left her before she pushed off the door and walked up to Blake to reach for her hands but the faunus flinched away.

"Blake.." She said her name softly, trying to calm her as she reached for the trembling hands once more. And this time she was able to hold them. And after a bit of careful tugging she managed to get Blake's hands up to softly kiss the knuckles as she spoke. "You were right though. Something was bothering me." Amber eyes looked up. "He wouldn't shut up about asking you out and while that bothered me.. I was kinda bothered more by the fact he's tried to ask you out a few times now. But I haven't. At least not properly." Blake felt her heart sink in her chest as her mistake was made even clearer.

"So.. The reason you asked-" Yang brought the hands back down with a small sigh.

"Was because _I_ wanted to know so I could take you out on a proper date. Our little outing the other day doesn't count in my opinion, we did get interrupted." She smiled, caressing Blake's hands with her thumbs in a soothing pattern. "I know it's a silly thing to get upset over but I guess I couldn't help it. Sorry-"

"No! Don't say that! I'm the one who should be sorry.. I can't believe I just.. I.." Yang watched her in silence for a moment, seeing her bite her lip, tremble, eyes glossing over. Feeling her heart clench at the sight, any left over anger that might've been in her vanished and she squeezed Blake's hands to get her attention.

"I've already told you Blake. If something's bothering you, especially if it's something _I've_ done or said, I need you to tell me." As she said this she brought up one of her hands to brush her fingers under Blake's eyes, wiping away a tear she'd seen forming. "I'm only just learning how to read you so I can't quite read your mind yet."

She got a small smile out of the faunus who leaned into the touch, bringing up her own hand to press hers closer. However Blake couldn't stop thinking about the _other_ things that seemed to bother the blonde. And wondered if this was the right moment to ask about that as well. Or would she just accuse Yang of things that weren't there yet again?

"Yang.."

"It's okay Blake, ask me what you want." Blake looked up at her. "I can tell you still have something you wanna say."

"Thought you couldn't read my mind yet?" Yang chuckled and brushed her thumb over her cheek.

"I can't. But I'm learning to read how your bow drop and twitch when you want to say something you're not sure of. And your eyes shifting from me and back is a good indicator too." Blake hesitated for a moment then dropped her gaze and tightened her hold on Yang's hand.

"It's just.. You always stop when our kisses go a bit beyond simple kisses. You always look like you want to tell me something but never say it. It's like you're keeping something heavy from me. It feels like I'm the only one that's told you my problems but you don't tell me yours.." They stood in silence for a minute, making Blake think she'd said too much. But before being able to apologize Yang directed her to look at her.

"Weren't you listening?"

"H-Huh?" Amber met violet.

"I said, weren't you listening? To the song? Didn't you get that I was singing to you?" Yang looked so serious it caught Blake off guard. The song? She had guessed it was to her but she wasn't expecting it to be brought up now. "Every word was for you. And all of the statements I made in it true. Did it really go over your head?" Blake, remembering some of the lyrics blushed a little.

"N-No but I didn't think.. I.." Yang sighed and rubbed her neck.

"You know the whole reason I stopped you from going further than this?" She gestured to her neck. "In the gym this same thing happened. And you seemed surprised when I snapped you out of it. You looked more ashamed of it then you should have. Heck you seemed so torn up about it in the talk we had that night that I told myself one thing. I don't want you to start something you're not aware you're doing. As I've said I don't mind. But if it ends up hurting you I'm not letting you do it. Besides when we do do something like that I'd like it if you were totally aware and _really_ want to. Not just cause it's your instinct to do so. That's only fine when I know you won't go into a nervous breakdown afterwards." Blake stared at her and she took a deep breath.

"As for me doing what I want.. Well it should be obvious at this point. But if it's not it's pretty simple. I'm afraid if I start I won't be able to stop. I mean you're more irresistible than you may think. Especially in this outfit!" Blake looked down and blushed. Yang tilted her chin back up. "I just don't want to do too much too soon. Especially if I end up hurting you.. Because that's the _last_ thing I want.." She bit her lip, looking away as the next words came out.

"As for saying what I want.. I didn't want to rush anything on you seeing how hesitant you've been but.. Well I've said it in song may as well say it normally.." She cupped Blake's cheeks in her hands and pulled her into a soft kiss before looking her straight in the eyes. "Blake I.." A second of hesitation. "I love you."

Blake was at a loss for words, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in surprise. The signs had of course been there, she should really have known it already. But hearing the words said out loud, directly at her, with such determination and passion, left her speechless. Like her brain had just shut down. The amount of love and warmth coming from Yang's eyes didn't make her condition better. It was overwhelming to say the least. No one had ever looked at her like that before, nor thought so much about her own feelings before. Yang had done everything to make her comfortable, to not rush her, to make sure she didn't stray from what _she_ really wanted.

 _I love you._ The words repeated in her mind and she felt herself grow warm, heart starting to beat louder in her chest and she felt light all of a sudden. Tears came to her eyes, thinking about the amount of consideration and _love_ that had gone in to Yang's every move towards her before now that she hadn't noticed properly. Fully thinking about Blake before herself.

"E-Ehm.. B-Blake? You okay? Was that too soon? Y-You don't have to answer I just.. Wanted to tell you. Ehm.. Oh dust Blake don't cry." She blinked, seeing the blonde lean away but tried to soothingly brush her thumbs over her cheeks. She tried to think of a life without Yang but couldn't. She'd known it before but now she really felt it. Yang was her light, her sunshine. She'd be lost to the darkness again without her.

Yang was the person she wanted to see when she woke up. She knew she could always rely on her for warmth and comfort no matter when she needed it. The feeling of safety she felt in Yang's arms was something she'd never felt, not when she was in the White Fang, not with Adam. Wanting to always see her smile, see her happy, and feeling despair whenever she was in pain. Wanting to be _her_ rock to lean on when she needed it. It all just amounted to one thing.

"Blake? If you're not there yet it's fine I just-" Blake grabbed Yang's cheeks, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Surprised, it took Yang a second of two to answer, placing her hands down by Blake's hips. And when she felt a tongue lick her bottom lip tentatively she hesitated but when she looked into Blake's eyes there was awareness and a question. A question she answered by closing her eyes and opening her mouth slowly.

Their tongues met carefully, testing the waters with slow movements against each other. But they soon became bolder, Yang especially who started to try invading Blake's mouth. Not having any qualms about it Blake let her as she let her own eyes close, resisting a moan as her partner explored.

Yang let her hands wander up to her waist just slightly underneath her top, nails going over her skin as she pulled her closer. Blake let a small whimper escape her at the move and it only fueled the fire. Almost literally with the way Yang's aura was flaring up her body, harmless sparks coming off her.

She didn't care how cliché it sounded. It felt so good. She wanted to get Blake to make that sound again, but she refused to move her hands any more than this. If she did she was afraid of how far they'd go because there was no way she'd be able to resist. Especially not if Blake continued to react so adorably. So instead she let her nails go over her skin and once again, together with a twitch of her legs, Blake whimpered.

Yang noticed the tremble in her legs and breaking the kiss she flipped their positions, pressing the faunus against the door. They panted but one look into each other's eyes told them enough and their lips engaged each other again. Blake grabbed a hold of Yang's collar, her other hand burying itself into the blond tresses to press closer. Yang's aura flared again as another soft whimper left Blake when the blonde licked the roof of her mouth. Violet eyes darkened but she tried to keep her thoughts focused. _Damn it Blake.. How am I supposed to hold back if you do that?_ She tightened her hold on Blake, however before her hands could wander the sudden pull on the door handle startled them.

"Ops, sorry!" A muffled voice came through and they separated fully, snapping out of their daze. Panting, their foreheads touched as they tried to catch their breath. Both set of eyes were clouded over, staring into each other. Yang blinked several times, trying to remember what she'd said before this.

"S-So ehm.. Was that.. I mean.. Do you.. What was I saying? " Blake smiled, amused as Yang tripped over her words, overwhelmed by what just happened. To silence her and to confirm she gave a lingering kiss to her lips before speaking.

"I love you too." Yang's eyes widened and her mouth opened in disbelief. She said it? She felt just like she did? Already? Everything was good? She must have stayed silent for too long as Blake waved a hand in front of her with a concerned expression.

"Yang? You okay?" A blinding grin was her answer and arms wrapped tightly around her back to move her from the door and lift her up to spin around once, a very happy laughter coming from the blonde.

"You kidding? I'm ecstatic!" She let Blake down only to cup her cheeks and kiss her again, grin showing through it. She acted like she'd said yes to marriage or something. But it only made Blake smile fondly, warmth welling up from her chest as she brushed her hands across the sides of Yang's face to move away some of her hair. The kiss started turning to the deeper side, the blonde tilting her head just slightly for more access. Though a swift knock on the door made them both jump, remembering they were _still_ in a public toilet.

"You okay in there?" Must be one of the employees.

"Yup, fine, be out in a minute!" Yang called, hearing a grunt and footsteps walking away. Breathing out the blonde smiled sheepishly and cleared her throat. "I guess we should get out. Ruby and the others must be worried by now." Blake, who was blushing a bit nodded and stepped away. Yang let out a breath and went to kiss Blake's temple before turning around to the sink. "To look less suspicious you can go out first. I have to fix my hair and cover these anyway." Amber eyes fell on her neck, seeing the two dark marks very clearly on the otherwise flawless skin. She blushed and looked away, feeling both shame and embarrassment.

"S-Sorry.." Yang shook her head.

"Nothing to apologize for kitten. It's just proof I'm yours." She turned her head to wink at her, earning a bigger blush from the faunus.

"I wasn't apologizing just for that.." She mumbled but Yang just waved it away.

"I'm teasing. Though it doesn't make it less true." Blake mumbled something inaudible and was about to walk out the door but stopped herself. The thought of that dog faunus still being outside churned her insides and made her hair stand on end. So, with a swift turn around she walked straight up to Yang, wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her head into her back. "Blake? You alright?"

"Yeah.. Just making sure my scent sticks to you. To warn _certain_ unwanted people." A flashback to the girl at the bar came to Yang and she smiled, turning around in Blake's arms to nuzzle their noses together.

"Blake, I love you and only you." At the three words Blake's posture relaxed and her eyes softened. She pushed their foreheads together and closed her eyes with a content sigh.

"I love you too." It felt just as good finally saying it as it did hearing it. And with the grin Yang got on her face she bet the feeling was mutual.

"And others will just have to deal with that this dragon has been tamed and claimed already.. Hey! That rhymed!" Blake snickered.

"You dork."

"Likable dork." Blake shook her head and kissed her nose.

"I would say _lovable_ is more appropriate." Yang blinked, her mildly shocked expression soon turning into a grinning one as she hugged her tightly and kissed her temple.

"Now who's being the dork?" Blake separated herself from the brawler and walked to the door.

"Still you." She then walked out, a tingling feeling in her stomach and her chest light. Smiling she graced her lips with her fingers. Yang loved her. The confirmation still made her feel lightheaded. She felt like a lovestruck teen. How could she ever had doubted her? _Yeah.. How could I have done that?_ Her mind turned sour at the reminder. _How could I be so stupid? I should have asked her when she came into the dorm. Not assume the worst._

Memories of how she'd struggled with getting Adam to understand the same thing came to mind. And she shuddered at the thought of becoming like him. Of course he never truly meant it when he apologized for his behaviour as it happened just the next day again, getting more violent by the day. She breathed out but noticed how her body had begun to slightly tremble. Cursing under her breath she tried to stop, hugging herself but it only seemed to make it worse. _No. Stop comparing everything to Adam. We're working through this together. I'm not him and neither is she. Just, stop._

Closing her eyes and shaking her head she tried to clear her mind but it wandered to the similarities between her reaction and Adam's anyway. Even to how much further she'd gone if Yang hadn't stopped her. _I wouldn't do that. Just, calm down._ Though as she took another deep breath, arms wrapped around her waist and she twitched, picture of Adam in her head but the warm and soothing aura that enveloped her washed it away.

"It's okay Blake.. I'm here." She wasn't sure how Yang knew she needed such soft and comforting words but didn't care at the moment and just leaned back into her. The fact they were in public seemed irrelevant right now and she barely noticed. "I'm not going anywhere." Blake released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, body slowly relaxing as all bad thoughts were pushed back by Yang's words. Soon a low purr came up her throat and Yang kissed her temple before placing her chin on Blake's shoulder. "There's my kitten." Another deep breath and Blake rested her hands on Yang's arms.

"How do you know when I need you?" The blonde tilted her head down to kiss her shoulder before nuzzling the side of her head.

"When I see similar behaviour from _that night_. It's not something I want to see. Because it means you're thinking bad thoughts again. Thoughts you shouldn't think about because they won't happen. Not before this and especially not now that I know how much you care." Blake clenched her hands. She turned around in Yang's arms and closed her eyes while she buried her face into the blond tresses, trying to expel any other thoughts of Adam with the blonde's scent.

"How can you be so sure?" Yang smiled, leaning her head on Blake's as she released more of her warmth.

"I'm not. But I know for sure that whatever happens.. There's gonna take a lot for me to leave you." Blake's hold tightened.

"I'm sorry.. I only seem to be a bother to you today.." Yang shook her head.

"It's gonna be alright. I was hurt but we'll work through it. I'm not leaving you." She kissed the side of Blake's head. "I love you." She whispered and Blake let out a deep breath. How could one person be so warm and understanding? _I don't deserve you._ Was her thought but she quickly expelled it, selfishly deciding that it didn't matter because she couldn't possibly separate from her now. So she pushed all bad thoughts to the back of her mind, trying to focus on Yang's scent and warmth to help in the task. However before questions about what exactly she'd thought about could be asked she felt Yang stiffen, and she soon heard why.

"Hey hot stuff. And kitty cat." She stifled a growl as she turned her head to the same dog faunus from before. "Oh, please don't let me disturb your.. Well I can't see what you're doing. So I guess you're succeeding in being sneaky about it." Blake clenched her hands and turned to face the girl, one hand once again on Yang's hip to keep her behind her.

"Blake.." She gave Yang a glance, violet looking mildly concerned that this would go about as well as the last time. Blake loosened her grip, eyes softening as she took a deep breath. She let her hand drop so she could cross her arms.

"What do you want?" She asked calmly, catching the other girl off guard.

"Huh, not gonna hiss at me this time kitten?" She narrowed her eyes briefly.

"Do not call me that. No one can call me that except-" Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's waist with a smirk.

"Only I can call her that." The brunette raised a brow.

"And that make it less offensive?" She slurred.

"She's my _girlfriend_ , pet names comes with the territory. Eh, actually, _that_ sounds offensive sorry Blake. Nicknames would have been a better word." Blake chuckled and patted Yang's arm.

"It's okay. I know _you_ don't mean anything by it. But are we done here? Because we'd like to go back to our friends. And you better go outside for some fresh air." She looked like she wanted to say something else, face in a frown. However words caught in her throat as Yang's eyes turned red, hair flaring just slightly. It was heating up but not in the pleasant way.

"You heard her. Get out. Now." Blake was also staring at her, eyes slightly narrowed. People around them started to whisper. _**Ooh someone angered the dragon. This won't be pretty. If I was her I'd get out real fast.**_ The dog faunus heard them, gulped and backed away.

"Alright, I'm good now anyway. Have a nice day." She said, sounding rather sober before disappearing into the crowd. Yang blinked, eyes back to violet and hair sizzling down.

"Thought you didn't want to cause a scene."

"Well if I didn't she would have made a bigger one. Besides you were right there with me." Blake just chuckled before turning her head to look Yang in the eyes.

"So.. Girlfriend?" The blonde smiled sheepishly, rubbing her neck nervously.

"Aren't you?" The faunus turned in her grip again, letting her hands cup her face.

"Let's see.. We do things most couples do. I love you. And hearing you say it made me happy. So yeah." The dorkiest smile came to Yang's face. _So adorable_. Blake thought with a smile of her own as she pulled the blonde closer. "You're such a dork."

" _Loveable_ dork." She chuckled, ready to pull her in for a brief kiss however a shrill voice they both recognized cut through the crowd making them separate quickly, Yang leaving her arm around Blake's shoulders.

"Blake! Yang!" Through the crowd came Weiss, counting herself lucky she'd been able to get a glimpse of Yang's aura in the crowd before it disappeared. Thanks to how big the crowd around them were however it took her awhile to actually get to them. "Where have you two been?" Weiss was now in front of them, both leaning back because despite Weiss being the smallest of the team her presence towered over them.

"Ehm.. Some drunk spilled a drink on me. Blake helped me clean up. Left some red marks from the cleaning though so.." Yang gestured to the purple cloth around her neck. Weiss looked at it then raised a brow.

"Wait the girl Neptune left you with spilled her drink on you?" Yang chuckled.

"She was a pretty clumsy flirt. But yeah." She squeezed Blake's shoulder who just smiled with a small nod. Weiss sighed and shook her head.

"Nevermind.. Come on." They started walking back as Weiss continued her scolding. "We were getting worried. Ruby went searching for you and some drunk idiot started talking to her." Yang immediately switched gears and narrowed her eyes.

"Who? Where is he? Who dares-" Weiss stopped, checked something, frowned and turned to them, pointing to a certain corner of the bar. And upon looking that way Yang defused instantly. Since the guy, who looked very displeased, had two other men around him trying to slowly get his legs out from a block of ice. She looked back at Weiss with a raised brow and the heiress looked away.

"I was not going to let such a vulgar and uncouth man talk to Ruby. The dolt would certainly agree to whatever he said. He was being rude and barbaric with his words and he obviously needed to cool down and sober up." Yang smirked.

"So Weiss put him on ice?" The heiress gave her a glare.

"Do not pull puns with me." She laughed.

"I didn't, I said that properly. But thanks Weiss, I knew you cared." Weiss grumbled.

"Of course I do I'm her partner.. And I'm not gonna let some drunk oaf talk to _my_ rose.." The last sentence was almost inaudible.

"What was that?" She blushed and shook her head.

"Nothing! Just come on before Ruby comes to try and find all of us and get lost or worse get in trouble." She turned around swiftly and almost powerwalked to their table. Blake glanced at Yang, seeing the smirk coming before it fully formed on her face.

"Yang I know what you're thinking and no, just leave it alone." The blonde shrugged, sliding her hand down to Blake's.

"Alright, but only cause it's you." When they came back to the table and sat down Sun was on them in an instant.

"Where'd you two go? You missed my performance!" There was a slight slur to his tone and Yang raised a brow.

"Sun, are you okay?" He grinned, hanging onto Neptune who also seemed a bit out of it. "

"Never better! Or I would be better if Blake had seen my singing skilz, but that's fine. What bout you Nep?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine too. Dude we talked about going up and singing our junior detectives theme song. Still up for it?" Sun stood with his hands raised.

"Yes! I be no chicken!" Though he quickly sat back down as he lost his balance. Yang facepalmed and shook her head.

"Seriously? There was almost no alcohol in your drinks." Both boys looked confused.

"Huh? You sayin we're drunk?"

"Nah man. We're fine. Right?"

"Totally dude." Yang stood and so did Ruby.

"Trust me, when it comes to seeing when you've had enough, we know. Though at least uncle Qrow could handle himself a little better."

"Looks like we'll have to cut the night short." Yang leaned towards Weiss and Ruby. "We'll have to come back here without the guys sometime." She grabbed the two by their shirts and heaved them up on her shoulders. "Come on, everything is paid for already so we can just leave."

"Hey, we can walk." Sun complained but made no real effort to get out of the blonde's grip. Yang only patted their backs.

"Yeah sure you can." They got out of the bar, Blake walking beside Yang while the other two walked a bit behind.

"Yang you sure you can carry them all the way?" Weiss asked when she saw the blonde readjust her hold.

"Oh yeah I'll be fine, these two are really light compared to Qrow."

"Pardon?" Ruby skipped over to Yang's side and walked backwards to look at Weiss.

"Yang always carried uncle Qrow and sometimes dad on top of that back to the house from the bar. And that while they were bickering like children."

"Seriously?" Yang chuckled.

"Yup, once I actually had to knock them both down cause Qrow planned on launching our dad into the air with the help of his scythe.. Said he'd _fly_ up and catch him so there was nothing to worry about. And our dad agreed." Ruby looked up to the sky and crossed her arms.

"Yeah I still wonder how dad agreed that that would work even if he was drunk."

"Well that explains where Ruby gets her crazy ideas from. And why you always agree to them." Ruby pouted while Yang laughed.

"I'll give you that one ice queen. I can tell even with Neptune's butt in the way that you're giving me a look and don't. She does have a point Ruby." Said girl grumbled something inaudible and backed up to walked beside Weiss again. Suddenly Sun moved a little and glanced over at Blake, smiling as he spoke with a small slur.

"Hey Blake have I told you how pretty you are? Cause you are. Especially that bu-" But before he could finish Yang stopped and grabbed his tail with a clear threat to squeeze.

"Sun finish that sentence and I will tie you to a pole by your tail and leave you there. And Neptune if I so much as hear Weiss's name drop from your mouth I'm throwing you into the ocean. You will say nothing crude about them like you're a couple of drunk jerks. Are we clear?" The two tensed and looked oddly sober as the next words left them.

"Y-Yes mam!" With narrowed eyes Yang let go of the tail and continued walking. Now with two very silent boys on top of her shoulders. Both Weiss and Blake looked thankfully at the brawler, Ruby wondering what exactly Sun was going to say. They were silent for the whole trip back to Beacon.

"You guys go to the dorm, I'll take these two back to their room." Yang said and while her sister and Weiss started walking back Blake stuck by her side.

"I'll go with you." Smiling the blonde nodded. They dropped off the boys, their team members looking like they'd have fun with this in the morning. As soon as the door shut and the two started walking back Blake grabbed a hold of Yang's hand, wasting no time in intertwining their fingers.

"Admit it, you just came with me to have some alone time." Yang teased but instead of blushing in embarrassment Blake smiled fondly and brought their joined hands up to kiss the back of Yang's hand.

"Yeah, I admit it." Not prepared for such a direct and honest reply the blonde blushed. "Something wrong with that?" Yang shook her head quickly and smiled sheepishly.

"N-No I just.. Wasn't prepared for you to.. I mean.. Ugh.. No it's fine." Blake snickered as the blonde tripped over her words yet again. But instead of teasing her about it Blake decided to just get closer to her so she was basically hugging her arm.

"Thanks for interrupting Sun back there." Yang huffed and squeezed her hand.

"Of course. Couldn't let him say that in front of my innocent sister. Oh and only I'm allowed to compliment that." She refrained from saying what specifically since she didn't want to sound crude. Blake rolled her eyes but leaned her head on Yang's shoulder. They walked back to the dorm in a comfortable silence.

Though when they walked into the dorm they were met with a soft melody. And looking to Ruby's bed with said girl on it with closed eyes and Weiss sat at the edge, singing a lullaby. And, though blushing, she didn't stop despite their arrival. So the two just silently changed clothes, both getting in their bed. Yang leaned over the bed's edge and closed her eyes as she listened to the song while Blake sat in hers with a book on her lap. It didn't take long until every member of team RWBY fell asleep to Weiss's soft singing.

 **Me: Hopefully some of you get what I was saying with the Qrow thing hehe.. Here you go! I kid you flippin not, almost this whole chapter was done hours after I published the last one but I couldn't publish it. Cause I wasn't fully satisfied and there's been so many freakin corrections and me rewriting scenarios, especially their little moment, and I'm finally.. 90% satisfied with it. Which is more than usual.**

 **Blake: Shouldn't you publish when you're fully satisfied?**

 **Me: I would but then this chapter, or any other chapter for that matter, would never get published. Cause you always have that small feeling of wanting to change something. At least now I'm feeling good about publishing it. But thanks to the rewriting and stuff this chapter became longer than initially planned so.. Yay! Though I apologize for the abrupt ending, couldn't find a good place to stop so I had to make one.**

 **Yang: Well it _mutt_ be _ruff_ around the edges, but at _leashed_ you've worked hard. **

**Me/Blake: ...**

 **Yang: I know my puns are _corgi_ but can't you pretend to like em? I'm _begging_ you. Nothing?**

 **Me: Okay why all the dog puns?**

 **Yang: Well I couldn't make em in story cause it'd be disrepectful but I figured here'd it'd be fine right?**

 **Me: I'm going straight to hell..**

 **Yang: Well I'm going _pup_ to heaven.**

 **Me: Blake quickly say your line so she stops!**

 **Blake: Review with thougths and ideas for future chapters. She reads every one and answers the ones she can when she can. Send her a PM if you don't feel like reviewing.**

 **Yang: Can I just say-**

 **Me: No! No you can't! *pushes Blake into a separate room* Now say what you're suppose to or I will have you two separated.**

 **Yang: *panics* Seeyouallnextchapterbye! *rushes into the room* Wolf can be scary..**

 **Blake: You did that to yourself. Now come on let's cuddle.**

 **Me: *closes door* Jeezum.. This AN turned out longer than I should have..**

 **BTW the idea for the group date to the bar I got from _Wolf Eyes_ and the idea for the dog faunus I got from _Sinnerlust_. Thanks guys! And we've almost reached a 100 favorites! Plus 130 followers! Yay!**

 **Also I apologize for slow upddates. I'm dealing with some stuff IRL that's hindering progess and my inspiration a fair bit. So please be patient with me.**


	9. Chapter 9 First Official Date

**(Fixed the little fault with the scene changes. There's a line at each one now sorry bout that.)**

 **ATTENTION! This story has been posted on Archive Of Our Own under the same name. My account name is also the same so it shouldn''t be too hard to find I hope. It's currently the only story on my AO3 account but I might add more of my FF stories on there.**

 **Also Warning! This chapter is filled with disgusting.. FLUFF! Pure adorable sweet fluff! So if you don't want diabetes don't read XP**

"S-She wouldn't stop begging me about it so I just did it to make her stop!" Weiss tried to explain to Yang, the two of them on their way to get breakfast for their two sleepy partners. Somehow on weekends when she knew she didn't have to wake up early, Blake in particular liked to cozy up in bed extra long. Reminding everyone of a cat having a lazy day. And it being a weekend Ruby wasn't even trying to wake up. So, Yang and Weiss had unintentionally made it a habit to wake up at a decent time to get their sleeping partners breakfast on weekends.

Or rather it had been a habit of Yang's, taking care of them like any big sister figure would, but Weiss decided to join her a couple weeks ago for some reason. It confused Yang a little since she'd gotten the impression Weiss wasn't much for her company. Though she decided, after her initial question of this behaviour ended with Weiss coming up with an excuse with a red face for some reason, that she wouldn't question the heiress further and just leave it alone. No matter how many times she asked she'd probably just get a dishonest reply anyway.

Like right now. Sighing as Weiss started up yet another reason for her kind gesture of singing to Ruby last night, Yang held up a hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Weiss, I may tease you but please.. I don't need an explanation or excuse for every little moment you decide to be nice to my sister. Or anyone for that matter. It just means you're being.. Well.. _Nice_. Which last time I checked was a good thing that didn't need an excuse." Weiss opened her mouth to either protest or agree but was never able to as a certain other blond called for them.

"Hey Weiss! Yang!" They both turned their heads around, seeing Jaune and Pyrrha come running up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yang asked, watching the blond boy catch his breath as Pyrrha stood and waited for him to do so, not looking to have broken a sweat.

"We're.. We're on our way to the.. To the cafeteria. Getting Ren and Nora some breakfast. Imagine our surprise when we saw you guys going to do the same thing." Jaune said with a nervous smile.

"How'd you know we were getting breakfast?" Weiss asked with a sceptical raise of her brow and the boy scratched his neck nervously.

"Well I.. I mean it's not like I've noticed how you two have gone to do that every weekend.." Yang resisted a roll of her eyes. It was painfully obvious what was going on here and she felt sorry for Pyrrha to have to stand and watch. She cast a glance at Weiss who did not look in the mood for the daily awkward Jaune flirting.

"Shall I go on ahead Weiss?" She couldn't help but tease her a little and the small but noticeable glare she got in response got her smiling.

"I'll go with you.. If so.." Pyrrha said, a bit reluctantly everyone, but Jaune, noticed. The blond seemed flustered at the thought of being alone with Weiss and as he stood there rambling nonsense Weiss cast Yang a look she rarely saw. _Please don't leave me alone with this._ It was almost pleading, plus some unknown emotion behind that which Yang couldn't quite place. Mulling it over she decided to help out the heiress on account of sparing Pyrrha of having to leave her crush with Weiss. Plus the fact she thought she owed Weiss a bit since she was so nice to her sister yesterday.

"Ops, hold that thought." She said suddenly, picking up her scroll and cycling through her messages. "Ah, Ruby's awake, and wow is she in desperate need of cookies. Sorry me and Weiss are gonna have to get goin and carry as many cookies as we can. See you later!" Yang grabbed Weiss by the wrist and pulled her along the hall in a small sprint. She received a small high pitched "hey" of protest which made her sigh and turn her head. "I'm trying to help so just get moving princess." She whispered and the disapproving look quickly faded from Weiss's face.

"O-Oh okay! See you.. Later.. Ah man.." Jaune mumbled while Pyrrha only smiled at Yang's antics. Well in the cafeteria Yang let go of Weiss and grinned at her.

"Better?"

"Yeah.. Thanks.." Weiss mumbled, straightening out her sleeve.

"No probs, you got my sister's back when I don't and I might as well have yours when my sister can't. Plus, we're friends. Though you should just straight out tell him you're not interested. That's what I always do." Weiss looked to want to say something but hesitated to do so. "Weiss being speechless ain't your thing. Come on speak up."

"Yang when it comes to Ruby.. Let's say hypothetically that she's dating someone.. What would you-" Yang halted immediately.

"What? Who? Where? When? How? Oh I'm gonna-"

"Yang! Do you know what _hypothetically_ means?" Weiss snapped, cutting off the blonde's ramble.

"Yes! But usually when people say that it actually means it's happening right?" _Well she's not wrong.._ Weiss thought with a nervous gulp.

"No just.. I was just asking. But from your reaction I suppose you'd see it as a bad thing?" Yang crossed her arms, looking a little sheepish.

"W-Well no.. I'm just.. Well.. She's my little sister. It's just natural I'd be protective of her. And dating that's a big thing. I wouldn't want her to end up with someone that would take advantage of that innocence of hers. Like you said yesterday with that drunk. My sister would have probably tried to help him not knowing what he really wanted! I mean right?" Weiss couldn't deny that. She had pried Ruby away from him when she saw that he tried to get her to _help_ him outside. "Whenever Ruby starts dating.. I'm just hoping she gets someone who really cares for her. Kinda like you do although you deny it." The heiress blushed but didn't say against it this time, making Yang smile. "Though I will say one thing.."

"What?" Yang's eyes darkened as she looked away, crossing her arms.

"If they ever think of hurting Ruby I'll personally make them regret ever laying eyes on her." Weiss flinched at the dark tone Yang used, feeling an aura of fury coming from the blonde. Though as quickly as she felt it it was gone and Yang turned back to her with a grin. "Welp let's go grab some food." She walked away from Weiss who cautiously followed her, like she was expecting her to turn around and accuse her of something.

They separated the food on two trays, Yang having hers and Blake's food while Weiss had hers and Rubys. And as they exited, Weiss catching a glimpse of Jaune and Pyrrha making her dodge out extra quick which made Yang laugh, the blonde asked her something.

"Why'd you wanna know how I felt about it anyway?" She asked making Weiss go rigid, not prepared to answer that. She couldn't possibly say that she asked because she wanted to know for when Ruby would tell her about them could she? No, Ruby wanted to be the one to tell her big sister the news. Although now Weiss was scared for her life when she would tell. What if Yang didn't approve? Teasing her about being with Ruby and finding out it was actually the case were two different things entirely. "Ehm.. Weiss?"

"Y-You really care about Ruby huh?" She tried, wanting to switch the subject.

"That's a weird question of course I do. She's my little sister. The only one I've got." Weiss fiddled a bit with the tray. "You got a big sister too don't you? She's the same right?" At the mention of Winter the heiress tensed her shoulders and straightened her posture out of habit.

"Hardly.. I feel like I always have to be at my best with her. I have to show her I can fend for myself. She's better than most of my family though.. I know she cares, she wouldn't be so hard on me if she didn't right? But to say my relationship with Winter is miles away from being like the relationship you have with Ruby would be an understatement." Yang gave her a glance over, seeing her sudden rigid posture and drawn in body language. Sighing the blonde gave her a small but friendly shove.

"You weren't that different from how you describe her when we met. But look at you now." She gave the friendliest smile she could. "You sing to Ruby when she asks, you read with Blake and converse about the books, you may not have warmed up fully to me and my puns yet but we're obviously getting there. Otherwise I wonder why you come with me on these breakfast trips." Weiss took on a sheepish expression for a second before she returned to a serious one. "Anyway what I suppose I'm saying is. Despite still being a bit of an ice queen, you're not as cold as you were before. That's what friends are for right? To warm you up." An actual smile came to Weiss's face, her body relaxing and she stopped fidgeting.

"Thanks.. Again." Yang grinned and bumped her a bit with her shoulder.

"No problem. I'm primarily Blake's partner and you should talk to Ruby about this stuff too. But I'm here if you need to talk. Apparently I've become the team therapist if that's the right word." The smile was kept on Weiss face, although turning slightly sheepish.

"I suppose this is how it's like having a big sister that cares too much.." Weiss however mumbled that, afraid of what Yang would say if she actually admitted it out loud.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothing, are we getting this food back or what?" And it was back to the same old Weiss. Though the blonde didn't complain, merely followed with a small fond smile. They walked back to the dorm in an unusually comfortable silence, Weiss more relaxed in her posture then she normally was around the blonde.

Yang decided for once not to tease her about actually warming up to her as they walked into the dorm. Putting down the tray on the bookshelf beside Blake's bed she watched Weiss put down her own on the desk then climbing up to wake her partner. Yang turned her eyes away and sat down on Blake's bed, reaching her hand to softly caress the soft cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Blake." The cat faunus stirred, moving her head towards the touch. Smiling fondly Yang glanced over at Weiss, seeing her busy shaking Ruby awake so she quickly leaned down to give her temple a quick peck. "Wake up kitten." She whispered and the amber eyes fluttered open, looking very drowsy mind you. _Absolutely gorgeous and cute at the same time._ Yang thought, having to use all her willpower not to lean down and kiss her properly.

"You're warm.." Blake mumbled and Yang leaned down.

"What?" Arms shot out from the covers and pulled her down on the bed. "B-Blake?" The faunus hummed and buried her face into the crook of her neck, arms now lazily placed around the blonde's stomach.

"Don't move.." She mumbled drowsily, obviously in the process of falling back asleep now that she felt Yang's warmth.

"Ehm, I would but we have company and we brought breakfast." Blake shook her head while also rubbing her nose against Yang's neck. She stubbornly tightened her hold with another mumble.

"Don't care.. Cuddles now.."

"Yang? You're suppose to wake her up not sleep with her." Yang turned her head to Weiss who was holding up Ruby so she wouldn't fall over again.

"She seems to have mistaken me for a tuna."

"How on remnant is that possible?"

"Happens easily when you're half awake. For example, Rubes give me a hug!" Ruby mumbled an affirmative and latched onto Weiss making her shriek.

"R-Ruby that's me you dolt!" But despite this Ruby pulled Weiss with her down on the bed again with inaudible mumbles. "Ruby!" Yang chuckled.

"See how easy it is?" Weiss would have glared at the blonde if not for the fact Ruby leaned in to kiss her.

"R-Ruby?" Silver eyes opened and winked at her before giving her a light peck.

"I was already awake." She whispered and the heiress blushed heavily and sighed.

"You almost give me a heart attack then you do this?" While the two of them whispered to each other Yang turned her head back to Blake when she felt her scarf get pulled down. Lips pressed softly to the marks still visible on her neck.

"Awake?" She asked softly and amber eyes turned up to her more aware than before.

"Sort of.." Blake lift her head just slightly to look over at Ruby's bed. The two of them were still down for the count. So she let out a breath, closing her eyes as she lied her head back down. She also covered them both with her blanket to be sure.

"Blake?"

"Still sleepy.." She opened one eye to give the blonde a look before closing again. Yang became a bit confused but after Blake turned her head a little to make her face more visible she glanced down at her lips automatically.

"Oh.." A sound of realization came out and she grinned. _Of course, the sleeping beauty won't wake up unless kissed was it? Blake you're so cute! But enough stalling._ Blake soon felt Yang cup her cheeks and warmth was transferred the instant their lips touched. She leaned into it as the blonde was going to retreat, wanting more of something she knew she couldn't have right now. But that didn't stop her from making it longer than Yang had intended. Not like she was complaining.

"Yang Xiao Long you are not indulging Blake in more sleep are you?" Yang cut off from Blake to chuckle and pushed the blanket down so she could sit up.

"Like you indulge my sister in hugs you say you don't want?" Weiss blushed heavily, jumping off Ruby's bed and pointing to it.

"I did not-She-There was nothing-" The blonde shook her head and sighed.

"Okay seriously Weiss.. What did I just say in the hallway? Being nice needs no excuse or explanation! And there's no shame in getting hugs from a friend. Blake hugged me like a big tuna and you don't see me blubbering excuses. By the way Blake you give great hugs." She winked at her partner, grin on her face clearly indicating she didn't just mean her _hugs_.

"Thanks for the unusual compliment." Blake answered as she sat up as well, stretching her arms out as Yang turned to the bookshelf to grab their tray. Weiss mumbled something inaudible, going over to the desk to grab her and Ruby's breakfast. The four of them discussed a little what had happened the night prior and what they'd be doing today. Weiss was, as usual, planning to study in the library and Ruby was going to go hang out with Jaune as she had promised him they'd train together.

"Since Nora and Ren are going out today and Pyrrha is going to study with Weiss he asked if I could help him train. Leader to leader!" Ruby said, puffing out her chest proudly and Yang chuckled.

"Just don't hurt him too bad. And remember Ruby both you and him could benefit not only with weapon training but hand to hand too." Her sister pouted and crossed her arms.

"I know! Just eh.. Since we're no good at it who's gonna teach us? Wait.. Yang you're not-"

"Nope, don't have time to babysit you. Going to the city for a quick spell to pick up something. But.." Yang took out her scroll, sent a quick text, got a reply and grinned. "There, Coco have agreed to help. She and her team had planned practice anyway." Ruby flinched, not looking pleased by the news one bit.

"Gee, thanks.." Weiss drank her tea and stood.

"Your sister has a point for once Ruby. I'll come check up on you when I take a break. For no other reason than to make sure the two of you don't slack off." Ruby seemed to brighten up a bit at that. You could almost see the dog tail swish back and forth.

"Right, no other reason.. Anyway I have to hurry and get goin." Yang said and stood from her seat, grabbing her helmet and sunglasses. Blake stood as well to suggest accompanying her.

"Yang-"

"See ya!" But Yang reatreated out the door before she finished. Blake furrowed her brows in a small confused frown. Why the hurry? Sighing she ignored the small looks the other two gave her, quickly changed, grabbed her latest book and walked out.

"Did the two of them fight?" Ruby asked and Weiss shrugged.

"Have no idea. Anyway I'm going to the library." Weiss leaned down and kissed Ruby longingly since there was no one but them in the room. Might as well take the chance. "Practice hard and depending on your progress I might consider giving you a reward." Ruby's eyes gleamed and she nodded enthusiastically looking like an excited puppy. _Too cute.._

* * *

Blake turned the page in her book but hadn't really read the words at all. She was busy thinking about what exactly Yang was doing and what could possibly require such haste. Part of her wondered if it had something to do with what happened last night. Could she still be upset? She of course wouldn't blame her if she was. She had gone way out of bounds with that accusation. _Wait no stop. You know what happens when you assume like this without asking her first. Just calm down and wait for her to get back.._ She sighed and leaned back against the tree she was sitting by and closed her eyes. Listening to the noises around her she heard small bits of conversation between students and the chirping of birds. It helped calm her nerves and she relaxed a bit.

"Have.. Seen.. Blake?" She opened her eyes when she heard her name and looked to where it came from. And to her slight surprise it was Neptune. She thought both him and Sun would be out for the count today with what happened yesterday. Though when she looked closer she saw his hair had a few hairs sticking out from the usual tidy hairstyle, indicating he was just a bit too tired to care. Sunglasses covered his eyes and his overall posture was hunched. He finally saw her though and waved, walking over to her and making sure to stand in the shade.

"Neptune are you sure you should be out?" He groaned and shook his head carefully.

"No but I had to talk to Yang and she's usually near you.. Though I can see I'm out of luck." Like she had no control Blake's eyes narrowed just a little and she raised a brow.

"What for?" He shrugged, rubbing his temple.

"Eh.. Something Sun asked her to do for me. With how things might've gone yesterday I really need that advice.. Can't say I remember last night very well.. But it's bad enough to know I actually got drunk.." Blake dropped her narrowed look, cursing herself for even making it and thought back. Remembering, with a bitter taste in her mouth, during their _fight_ Yang told her what Sun had really asked her to do.

"Advice about Weiss right?" He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I should really just man up and ask her myself. I just get nervous easily."

"Well Yang is in Vale and I'm not sure when she's coming back. I could message her if you want." He shook his head and turned around.

"Nah that's okay, I need to get back inside cause the sun is killing me. Besides I need to tell Sun something now. See ya." He walked away and she once again leaned back on the tree and took a deep breath.

However she soon heard the familiar hum of a certain motorbike and turned her eyes to see Yang stopping her bike not far away from her. She was smiling as she took off the helmet and sunglasses, making sure her right hand was behind her back away from Blake's view. Watching her as she walked closer Blake tilted her head with curiosity, wondering what exactly made Yang look so excited. Finally the blonde was in front of her and she closed her book to give her full attention.

Grinning now, Yang crouched down and finally reached out her right hand. Blake's eyes widened at the sight of a small bouquet of violet roses.

"I know it's cheesy but since I know you love reading sappy romance novels I thought this would be the perfect way to ask. Though I did have to hurry and get these so we'd have as much time as possible so sorry for my abrupt exit."

"Huh?" Yang pulled the roses back as she took out a pair of tickets from her pocket and waved them around.

"It took me a while but I found the sappiest romance movie I could find and wondered if you'd like to go with me? As in.." She reached out the flowers again. "Will you go on a date with me?" Blake blinked, a bit shocked over the sudden question. She soon recovered however, reaching out to grab the flowers then looked at Yang who just grinned. _So she went to get these just to do it like this? I really need to stop being so paranoid.._ A fond smile came to her lips and she held the flowers close while giving Yang a loving look. "That a yes?" Blake snickered and brought up a hand to caress the blonde's cheek.

"Of course you dork." Yang's grin widened and she stood up to fist pump.

"Yes! And that's lovable dork. The movie starts later today. Thought you'd enjoy a stroll through the park first? Got a picnic planned if you want. Otherwise we can go chill at a cafe for a bit. I know a place with great chamomile tea." Blake couldn't help the fond smile that came to her lips. Yang had taken into account what Blake liked so she only suggested things she knew the faunus would enjoy. Not in one suggestion was there a question of going to a club or dance bar where the blonde usually thrived. Because she knew Blake wasn't much for crowded and loud places like that.

"Yang." Her partner silenced, looking expectant and Blake couldn't help but giggle. "A picnic sounds great. Let's just go and get these in water." Yang nodded quickly, a very happy and excited expression on her face. She helped Blake up and they walked back to the dorm so she could put the roses in a vase that she placed on the desk. "Why did you go with violet?" Yang smiled and reached out to caress Blake's hair.

"Well, while you may see your semblance and everything as black as darkness. I'd like to think you're more vibrant violet. So, I got the color of roses that fits you the best." And before she could react, Blake grabbed the hand and pulled her over into a kiss. She kissed back, though only briefly since Blake pulled away. Leaning their foreheads together Yang looked at her playfully as she placed her free hand on her partner's hip. "What was that for?" _For being way too good for me.._ Blake thought but instead of voicing it she closed her eyes with a content smile.

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss you?" She asked, moving her hand so she could intertwine their fingers.

"Well no I guess not." Yang pecked her lips making her open her eyes to see a playful grin. "I certainly don't need one."

"Dork."

"Yeah well-" Blake cut her off with another kiss, smile showing through.

"You're my dork, I love you." The sudden declaration had Yang blushing and it took her awhile to recover enough to get any words out. It amused Blake how easily she could get her to this state.

"Right.. Well.. Yeah okay I can live with that." Blake chuckled then spun out of the blonde's grip to head for the doorway.

"Shall we head out?" Yang cleared her throat and walked briskly up to the door and opened it, letting Blake go first.

"We shall milady." The faunus held back a giggle and merely smiled at her partner's antics. _You really are such a dork._ They walked out back to Yang's bike where the blonde once again handed Blake the helmet.

"You know if this is gonna become a more frequent thing I really think a second helmet would be better than you always going without one." Blake mentioned as she put it on, getting behind Yang on the bike.

"You sayin I need one cause I'll make us crash?"

"No, but just as it makes you feel better having me wear the helmet it'd make me feel better if you also had one." Yang put on her sunglasses and shrugged.

"Tell you what, we'll go try helmets for you when we get to Vale. First we go to the bakery."

"Bakery?" Yang grinned, starting up the bike.

"Since Ruby buys cookies like three times a week we're good friends and he agreed to help me prepare a picnic basket." She started driving and Blake held onto Yang, a bit tighter than she had to and they both knew why which was why the blonde grinned even wider.

* * *

"GAAAH!" There was a loud crash, making everyone in the gym flinch.

"Ah drats. I'm so sorry!" Velvet ran over to Jaune who'd crashed right into some equipment when she'd thrown him over her. "I didn't expect you to be so.. Light. It's a compliment if anything!" She quickly added trying to help him up while also getting the equipment back up.

"Yeah.. Thanks but-"

"Watch out!" A red ball came crashing down on him and once again all the equipment fell over.

"Crap.. Ruby please tell me nothing's broken or else Yang will kill me." Coco came running, helping Velvet in uncovering the two fallen comrades. They both groaned, Ruby rubbing her head and sitting up.

"I think.. I'm all here." Jaune sat up as well, feeling if his nose was in the right position after Ruby's forehead crashed into it.

"Well.. Ain't this cliché. You look like some anime. Though Jaune's in the wrong spot.." Coco said with a smirk making the two look down. Jaune had somehow ended up atop Ruby's lap and they were really close.

"Don't get any funny ideas Coco. It was an accident." Velvet warned her perverted partner who just shrugged.

"That's what they all say. I don't see em getting up in a hurry." Jaune blushed, Ruby gulping and looking more scared than anything.

"Ehm.. Ruby you alright-"

" **Jaune**." The tone of voice made Jaune freeze and he slowly turned his head. And there, was Weiss, her stare cold and almost murderous with her arms crossed.

"W-Weiss! I swear this isn't what it-" She stomped her foot down, making a thunderous sound and _really_ _tried_ not to growl.

"I don't care. Get _off_ Ruby this instant." He basically jumped off and sprinted to the other side of the gym. Weiss cold aura calmed and she glanced at the girl still on the floor. She looked about ready for a scolding but the heiress merely sighed and reached out a hand. "You're both lucky Yang wasn't here. She'd have given him a beating and you an earful. The latter can still happen so don't push your luck." She warned when Ruby opened her mouth to speak. It was briskly closed and she just silently accepted the help up.

"Alright.. I guess we'll take a break. Team CFVY take thirty and you two as well. Jaune in fear of Weiss going ice queen on you you're coming with us. Give her time to calm down." He was quick to agree, following Coco and the rest out of the gym. "The whole of team RWBY really care about their leader huh?" Coco whispered to Velvet who chuckled.

"I saw Blake the other day promptly hang a few guys upside down with her weapon for talking bad about Ruby. Yang's her big sister so that's understandable but I hear Weiss froze a man just yesterday for talking to Ruby while drunk." Velvet said and Coco laughed nervously.

"Wow yeah okay. Don't mess with Ruby. For three reasons. Those being, Weiss, Yang and Blake." The team agreed while Jaune could definitely agree on the Weiss part. Back in the gym the two partners had gone out to a small secluded area behind the gym. And Weiss was in the process of taking out a box from a plastic bag she'd brought.

"Here, I know how bad you are with eating while you train so.." She handed it over to Ruby who took it and opened it curiously. Inside was two sandwiches and a few mini tomatoes and carrots. "If you eat the greens you'll get this." She showed a small plastic bag which was filled with chocolate chip cookies. And of course Ruby was quick to eat everything in the box so she could eat the cookies.

Though just as she was about to bite into the first one she noticed Weiss watching her with unusual interest. In turn Ruby took a closer look on the cookies, noticing some were a little burned on the edges and for that matter they were warm. With a glance to Weiss she took a bite, noticing the slight difference in taste of the normal cookies she ate.

"Weiss?" The heiress quickly looked away and crossed her arms.

"Y-Yes?" Ruby tilted her head curiously with a smile.

"Did you make these?" The twitch and embarrassed look she got in response told her enough and her smile grew. "I thought you said you couldn't bake! But these are-"

"Horrible? I burned some of them.. They look bad and I-" Ruby shook her head and put the cookies aside to grab one of Weiss's hands.

"Weiss no I love them!" Now she looked confused.

"Really? They look nothing like the ones you usually-" Ruby laughed and leaned in to kiss her, effectively silencing her criticising.

" _You_ made them. That makes them even more awesome than ones from a bakery. Thanks Weiss, they're really good and I mean it." The heiress still looked a bit sceptical but Ruby knew it was more a matter of her not being used to being complimented for something that wasn't perfect. So she grabbed another cookie, eating it with a very goofy smile on her face. Her plan to prove her point seemed to work as Weiss finally smiled as well, unfolding her arms to take a proper hold of Ruby's hand.

"How'd you learn how to make cookies? Weren't you studying with Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, looking genuienly curious. Weiss tensed and blushed, trying to find a way to excuse herself but then thought back on this morning. _You don't need an excuse to be nice Weiss._ Letting out a breath she merely looked away as she spoke instead.

"I-I was studying.. How to make cookies.. So I could give you some.. Pyrrha helped me.." Ruby tilted her head curiously. Did Weiss just admit that? With no excuse first? It made her smile and she snickered, leaning her head on the heiress shoulder. "Ruby? Wh-"

"Thanks Weiss. You're the best." Her tone of voice was so genuine and loving it threw Weiss off a little and she remained silent. Though she soon, with a blush of course, moved a little so she could comfortably hold Ruby and place her head atop of hers. This just made the smaller girl smile wider and kick a bit with her feet joyfully.

"Dolt.." Weiss mumbled, embarrassed but happy at the same time. _My dolt.._

* * *

"There you go." Yang exclaimed with a grin as Blake came out of the store with a new helmet. The helmet was much like Yang's own just dark purple, with her own mark on the side in black. "Looks good."

"It's just a helmet Yang." The blonde smirked.

"On you everything looks gorgeous kitten." Blake blushed but gave her partner a small shove.

"You're so cheesy." Yang grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it with a wink.

"You love it." Well she couldn't deny she did but admitting it out loud would just give the blonde another thing to tease her about. So instead Blake admitted to something else.

"I love you." Not prepared for that sort of comeback Yang was taken aback and she stared at Blake dumbly for a few seconds. Then she sighed and brought their joined hands down with a pout.

"You're not playing fair.."

"Looks who's talking." Yang was about to protest but Blake gave her a look and she stayed silent for a moment more. And feeling like she'd get nowhere even if she tried to argue Yang conceded.

"Fair point.. Anyway, putting that topic aside. Let's go to the park." They both got on bumblebee, Yang now wearing her helmet and Blake wearing her new one. The two had already been to the baker and Blake was holding the basket while holding on to Yang as they drove to the park.

Well there Yang parked Bumblebee then took the basket from Blake with a grin.

"Let me carry it. Come on." She grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her with her through the park, passing people and different spots where people had already settled.

"Yang where are we going?" The faunus found herself asking after they'd walked for a while but all Yang did was grin back at her.

"Almost there."

"Almost where-" She cut off as Yang pulled her through a bit of shrubbery. Having to squint a bit and use her free hand to push away branches she really started to wonder what was going through Yang's head right now. Where even were they anymore? Finally though they reached a clearing and Yang stopped.

"Here." She stepped aside for Blake to see and amber eyes went wide at the sight of a garden. Flowerbeds covered the ground, small pathways between them leading to the middle where there was a tree with grass under it. There were one or two benches between flowerbeds and at one spot, in the corner where they stood, was a table under some trees that created perfect shade and held a perfect view of the whole garden.

"Yang.." The blonde pointed to the tree in the middle and nodded to the table they stood near.

"Figured I'd let you decide if you wanna sit on a blanket in the grass or an actual table. Either way you get a great view of the flowers. Though to give you all details you get a better smell of the flowers if you sit by the tree. What do you think?" Blake was still speechless, looking over the garden with awed eyes. Yang resisted to chuckle and just waited for her partner to take it all in.

"Yang.. When did you find this place?" The blonde shrugged, leading Blake along a pathway between the flowerbeds to get to the tree.

"Well I have been crushing on you for quite a while and I actually searched for places to take you. Found this place a couple weeks ago. Then it was just the trouble of actually getting you here. But hey that solved itself. Though I would have prefered it to be solved through something else than a nightmare of course but that's beside the point." They arrived at the tree and Yang grinned, pointing the way they came. "See? Perfect view." Blake looked back and could see what she meant. It really was a perfect view. Flowers on all sides which also made the smell stronger here too. "For me more ways than one." Looking back, she saw Yang look at her with a grin, making her blush.

"Okay _that_ was really cheesy.." Yang laughed and winked at her.

"Yes it was but that doesn't make it any less true." Blake's blush persisted so she turned her head away to hide it. "Come on Blakey don't pout." Before she was able to deny the fact Yang wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and pressed her lips to her head. "I really do enjoy looking at you." This of course only resulted in Blake squirming a bit in her grip as her face burned a little more. So Yang tilted her head down to kiss her partner's neck. "I love you.." She mumbled, pouring all the love and sincerity she could into the words to let Blake know she wasn't trying to tease her. There was a small silence before Blake turned in her grip to give a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I love you too." Yang's smile turned into one of childish joy as she nuzzled their noses together, bubbly with energy at the words. _Too cute and beautiful for her own good.._ Blake thought with a fond smile, her blush calming down at Yang's display of utter joy. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Though eventually they separated, Yang pointing on the blanket.

"You sit, got something for you." Yang exclaimed, rummaging through the basket as Blake sat down. "Ah, found it." Grinning, the blonde plopped down beside Blake, laying down so her head was on her lap like it was the most natural thing to do. Not that Blake complained. Yang held up a book. It was the first book of the man with two souls series, the one she'd been reading that first time Ruby and Yang walked up to her.

"Why-"

"Well I never really got what was so interesting so I thought you could read it to me. If you want to. Otherwise we could just sit here and flower gaze." The violet eyes looked at her like she truly didn't care which one she chose. All she wanted was to be close to her and that was enough. The faunus felt that warmth in her chest and she smiled, grabbing the book and opening it on the first page.

"Alright, promise not to fall asleep?" Yang chuckled and stretched her arms upwards and winking at her partner as she relaxed on her lap.

"If I do it won't be because of the book. Cause it's really comfortable here." Blake rolled her eyes and bumped Yang's forehead lightly with the book.

"Just shush." After a small snicker from the blonde Blake started reading, holding the book with both hands at first. Though she quickly started to hold it with one hand, the other threading through Yang's hair softly. Yang made a few sounds at some points of the story, showing interest in the character's situation. Violet eyes closed during her reading but Blake could tell she wasn't sleeping. Merely enjoying the sound of her voice and the soft caress of her hand. And for a moment, Blake thought that if this was the rest of their day, just being together like this, she wouldn't mind it.

Though the moment was ruined by Yang's scroll suddenly ringing, making both of them jump at the sudden interruption.

"Ops, sorry." Yang sat up, reluctantly, and frowned at her scroll ready to just not answer whoever dared ruin the moment. But when she saw the caller she was quick to stand and turn to Blake. "Sorry, I gotta take this. Is it okay?"

"Yeah sure." Yang answered and from what Blake could distinguish from the muffled sound from the other side she could tell it was a man.

"Yeah it's me.. I'm kinda busy.." A mumble. "Well it is a weekend and.. Wait I know that slur. Don't tell me you're drunk somewhere again. Cause I'm not coming to pick you up.. Wherever you are." Blake could hear a laugh on the other side and more mumbling and Yang sighed. "I'm not doing whatever you're thinking. Look what is it?" Yang started to walk around, Blake watching her curiously. "Oh? Yeah I'm game. Just make sure it's a better surprise than your last one.. Well you did both fall out the window just cause you wanted to show off. Hm?" There was a long pause where the man talked and the blonde slowly came to a stop. "Oh.." Yang's brows furrowed and she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah okay I'll be there on Monday.. Two weeks? Alright I'll tell Rubes.. Well not about that of course old man. Okay, yeah, see you soon. Sober up before you get here!" She sighed as she lowered her scroll, pulling a hand through her hair as she walked back to Blake.

"What is it?" Yang shook her head, sitting down.

"Nothing important. Yet anyway."

"Don't want to tell me?" Violet looked into amber, the faunus looking worried. Smiling the blonde shook her head and cupped Blake's cheeks to pull her over and kiss her nose.

"Nothing like that kitten. It's just not official yet and I don't want to confirm anything." Blake still looked worried and Yang sighed but nodded. "It was my uncle, Qrow. He's coming to Beacon and he wants to surprise Ruby. But he also told me Ozpin wants to talk to me and another classmate about a mission he might send us on in two weeks. I would try to tell you details on why and that stuff but my uncle isn't exactly a verbal genius when drunk. It's just confirmed I'm suppose to go to Ozpin's office after school on Monday to get details. And as leader of the team Ruby needs to come with me." Blake nodded slowly, thinking about it. It wasn't unprecedented that, even though they were divided in teams that they trained mostly with during their years at Beacon, Ozpin would send two members from different teams on a mission together. You'd have to be prepared to work with different people during missions as professional huntsmen after all. And sending students on these sort of surprise missions was great training for that.

"Can't say I totally like the sound of not being the one to have your back but I can't really argue with the logic behind it either. It's good training but it does make me a little uneasy." Yang smiled and caressed her cheeks with a soft glow to her eyes.

"It's okay. Pyrrha went through this too and her partner was Cardin. Besides there's gonna be a professor there too and we don't usually get any real big missions for these training sessions. I'll be fine. Plus if I do get sent on one that's two weeks from now and I got plenty of time to train with whoever Ozpin pairs me up with. So don't worry too much about it alright?" Blake sighed, still feeling that uneasiness in her chest but a kiss from the blonde quickly pushed it back. "Just forget about it for now."

And how could she not when Yang pushed her down on the blanket to kiss her again, now with a bit more force than the last. A tongue invaded her mouth soon afterwards and a small mewl of approval escaped.

It didn't take long before Blake's hands entangled themselves into the blond hair. Yang kept her own still by the sides of Blake's head, afraid of where they'd go if she let them wander freely. Especially when what sounded like a moan escaped the one under her. From what she could tell it was caused by the slight move of her leg that was between both of Blake's. _Wonder what noise she'd make if I moved it up a little.._ Yang thought with a hazy mind, her hands twitching on their spots.

They separated to take a breath, both panting heavily from their long liplock. Taking a few extra blinks and breaths Yang tried clearing her head. This was not the time or place, or well mostly not the place, for something _that_ intense. She could tell Blake was a bit more riled up than herself so, to calm her down, she leaned down to kiss her forehead then nose.

"Yang?" Of course Blake grew confused and the blonde grinned. She grabbed Blake under the shoulders and with a little effort, Blake was really light, she rolled over pulling the faunus on top of her. "Eh, Yang?" Chuckling Yang pressed her close and nuzzled her hair.

"I don't feel like explaining to Ruby why we were caught naked out in the open so I'd rather we just cuddle." Without looking she could tell Blake blushed at the bluntness of her reply and buried her face into Yang's neck to hide. And after a few seconds of silence there was a muffled approval and after getting off Yang to lay beside her instead Blake relaxed. Now with her head on Yang's arm and one arm draped over her partner's stomach lazily everything once again felt just right. Yang's calming aura keeping her warm and safe.

Blake let out a breath and closed her eyes. Taking a nap here should be okay right? Would Yang mind? With the blonde's relaxed and even breathing she wouldn't be surprised if _she_ was already asleep. However as she was about to drift off her stomach made a small noise. She frowned a little at her stomach's timing but all it did in return was growl.

"Isn't there food in the basket?" Blake asked after admitting defeat.

"Yup." Blake's ears twitched under the bow. "Are you hungry?" Another twitch and Yang smiled. She reached out to grab the basket with her free arm. Luckily it was practically right next to her head so she didn't need to move too much. "Tuna sandwich or tuna salad? Got both to be sure."

"Salad." They sadly had to sit up to eat properly but as Yang decided to eat sandwiches she could have an arm around Blake's waist as she ate with the other. They ate and made small talk, mainly enjoying each others company. And as Blake was about to ask for something to drink she felt something cold by her cheek.

"Ice tea?"

"Thought you couldn't read my mind." Blake with a hint of amusement. She grabbed the bottle and drank a bit as Yang chuckled and replied.

"Well I can't. Wish I could sometimes, would be easier.." The faunus caught the small change in tone. Memories of yesterdays fiasco returned to her mind and she lowered the bottle, unconsciously lowering her ears under the bow as well. Of course that still bothered her. Why wouldn't it? Though Yang seemed to notice Blake's change as well and smiled, setting down her own drink to hug her with both arms. "Though it's also fun to not know."

"Huh?"

"Think about it, If I could read your mind that'd be no fun. Then I'd be able to basically hear you hating my puns plus see you cringe. I need just one of em to know." Blake glanced at the grinning blonde and couldn't help but smile at the comment. "Plus I'd also be able to tell when you read that certain book of yours." When Blake furrowed her brows Yang smirked. "Wonder if I should dress as a ninja this halloween.. What do you say?" Blake immediately stiffened and an intense blush appeared on her face making Yang laugh.

"W-W-Where did you even-Yang have you gone through my stuff?" The blonde released her to hold up her hands defensively.

"No, nothing of the sort. But you're not exactly being as sneaky as you think when you read that thing. I've seen you read it, did some research and found out my kitten likes ninjas and their katanas. Though you also seem to enjoy brawlers with their hands obviously." Blake blushed even more and turned around, pushing Yang's face away making her fall on her back.

"Just.. Stop it please!" Smiling sheepishly Yang let out a puff of air and closed her eyes.

"Well at least it worked."

"W-What worked?" The blonde pointed to Blake's face and ears.

"You're not making that face anymore. You know, _that_ face that I apparently have to remind you to stop making." Touching her face like she could feel it, it took Blake a few seconds to realize what she meant. And when she did her expression turned to an apologetic one.

"Sorry Yang I-" The blonde sighed and sat up, grabbing Blake by the cheeks and pinched her. "H-Hey!"

"Continue that sentence and I will just pinch harder." Blake shut her mouth, giving a quick nod. Satisfied Yang released her cheeks to cup them between her hands instead with a grin. "Just remember.." She leaned their foreheads together. "I love you." Blake's cheeks tinted red but still, a smile came to her face and she closed her eyes.

"Alright, I'll try not to forget." Yang chuckled and after giving the faunus a quick peck on the lips fell back down on the blanket, stretching her arms up.

"You better!" Blake glanced at her unfinished salad but decided she'd eaten enough. And after a bit of a position adjustment lied down with Yang, once again on the blonde's arm while hugging her loosely. A soft breeze went past, the tree and flowers making a soft rustle sound. Blake was starting to doze off when she heard Yang hum a tune. A very familiar one.

"What's the name of it?" Blake asked making the blonde stop.

"Hm? Name of what?" The faunus got up on her forearms and looked down on Yang's quizzical expression.

"That song.. You sang it yesterday. What's its name?" Yang looked hesitant to say, scratching her cheek with a nervous chuckle.

"Well.. To be honest the name for the song came after I made it though it's not exactly spelled the way it sounds. You know me and puns but-" Blake gaped at her in disbelief making her stop her ramble. "W-What?"

"You.. Made it? As in.. You wrote that song you sang yesterday?" Shrugging one shoulder Yang looked to the sky.

"I got some help from the band when it came to the music but yeah.. I wrote the lyrics.. Though unlike Weiss I'm no expert at it. Hence the help I needed from the band for the actual music. I just do it for fun anyway. Or when I can't quite get what I want to say out in proper words."

"What do you mean?" Yang chuckled and raised her right hand to caress Blake's cheek.

"Well I began writing the song a few weeks ago. And when I said I sang it _to_ you yesterday I wasn't exaggerating. I wrote it specifically for you to hear." She let her hand go up a little, pulling some of Blake's hair back from her face. "I had only sung it at the bar to get a feel for it before, hence why people knew it. I'd been planning on taking you to this garden and then singing it to you as a way of being super sappy since you seem to like that stuff.." Blake felt her heart skip a beat and that familiar loving warmth filled her once again.

"Y-You wrote that song as a confession to me?" Yang blushed a little, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Yeah.. But _this_ happened before I had the chance." She said, gesturing to the two of them with her free hand. "Not that I'm complaining." Rubbing some of Blake's hair between her fingers she grinned brightly. Blake was speechless. Yang had written her a song. A love song on top of that. Telling her and everyone else exactly how she felt about her. How could one person be so.. Caring and.. Perfect? How could she be blessed with this wonderful light when she was surrounded with nothing but darkness? How could she possibly be worthy of being so close to this wonderful human being?

 _I knew it.. You're way too good for me.._ Blake thought, reaching out her own hand to touch Yang's face, fingertips ghosting over her cheek. Trying to feel some of that light the girl always emitted that she felt unworthy of being near. Afraid she might someday be the reason for it going out with the large shadow looming over herself. Yang only seemed to brighten at the touch though, eyes shining with warmth very familiar to the faunus at this point. And as always, the warmth transferred from their point of contact, pushing away any and all dark thoughts in Blake's mind. Blake was simply put captivated by Yang's smile, getting lost in it and wouldn't mind staying that way. Yang started humming on the song again, grabbing Blake's hand to give it a soft kiss, letting out a few words from the song's chorus.

"You could be my queen, I could be your dream." _You already are.._ Blake thought, letting Yang lead her down by the hand that had travelled to the back of her neck. "Let me be your bumblebee.." Closing her eyes Blake made a small purr of satisfaction as their foreheads met, enjoying the feel of Yang's fingers scratching her softly.

"Could you.. Sing it one more time? Just for me this time?" Yang was about to let a teasing remark leave her lips but then saw Blake untying her bow, amber eyes looking almost pleadingly. So swallowing her words she smiled instead.

"Of course kitten. Whenever you want." So she sang, Blake watching her for a brief second before burying her head under Yang's chin, closing her eyes to listen. With the bow off she could hear her properly, every change of tone and emotion behind the words. She noticed that Yang sang a calmer version of the song, trying to match the mood they were in. That of course didn't lessen the passion in the song any.

As the end of it came, Yang noticed how relaxed Blake had become. Not to mention unresponsive when she called her name. _Did she fall asleep?_ The small twitches of her cat ears and soft breathing would indicate so. Resisting a chuckle, afraid the shaking would wake her partner, Yang just carefully took out her scroll from her pocket. Setting an alarm for when they needed to leave to get to the movie, she put the scroll by her head. Then she settled an arm around Blake's waist while the other rested under her head. _Taking a cat nap doesn't sound so bad._

* * *

"Not again!" Jaune screamed, crashing right into a wall.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted, running up to her team leader to help him up. A scream from across the room made them look up though and Jaune sighed as he saw Ruby.

"This is getting old.." And like everyone predicted she crashed right into him, being on top this time though.

"Sorry Jaune.." Ruby groaned as she rolled off him.

"I-It's fine.. I'm used to it by now.." As Pyrrha helped them up Weiss walked over, having been the one to launch Ruby across the gym with one of her glyphs.

"Ruby you really need to work on that control of yours. Being fast doesn't mean anything if you can't dodge an obvious attack like that." Ruby rubbed her aching head.

"I have perfectly good control over my semblance! I just can't.. Divert.. On time.. Okay fine I see your point.." Team CFVY had gone off elsewhere. The sinister look on Coco's face just made Weiss suspect they were going after Cardin and his boys for something again, so herself and Pyrrha had taken over as their partner's training, well, partners.

"I call for a rest.." Jaune groaned as Pyrrha heaved him up on his feet.

"You had a rest just three hours ago." Weiss said and the other three looked at her blankly. "What?"

"Well Weiss I think what Jaune is trying to say is that not everyone trains for five hours straight like us." Pyrrha mentioned, trying to help the situation. Weiss glanced at Ruby who just shrugged.

"Alright fine. We'll take an hour. Will give me some time to think up the next training session I'm gonna put Ruby through." The smaller girl sighed and slumped, not sure if she should look forward to that. Sighing in relief Jaune went over to his bag that he'd left by one of the walls, Pyrrha following him of course. Ruby collapsed on the floor with a groan.

"I'm exhausted.."

"Well you can't sleep in the middle of the gym you dolt. Come on."

"I don't wanna, it's cosy here.." Weiss sighed, pulling out a cookie then walking to the opposite wall of Jaune and Pyrrha to sit down. She broke the cookie in half and a second later she started to brush off rose petals from her skirt.

"Your obsession with those things astound me." She said, looking at her partner who sat munching on both halves at the same time. Reminding Weiss of a chipmunk.

"Hey Ruby, Weiss you got a sec?" Recognizing the call immediately Weiss frowned and stood to glare at the ones approaching them.

"I have no time for you two no and neither does Ruby. So you ruffians can turn back around."

"Wow, Weiss laying the ice queen on a little thick don't you think?" Sun tried to joke but saw that Weiss was in no mood for it. "W-Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry. I'm disappointed." Neptune flipped up his sunglasses and looked very sheepish.

"This isn't something caused by.. Whatever happened yesterday is it?" Weiss glared at him too making him shrink. She took a thunderous step forward as she continued.

"You both got so drunk we had to cut the night short. You could barely make a sensible sentence. You couldn't walk soYang had to carry _both of you_ home. You two were the ones who invited us out so that was totally unacceptable. But the worst part.." Her eyes turned ice cold. "You-" She pointed to Sun. "You almost said something really crude to Blake like some drunk oaf and you-" She pointed to Neptune. "I saw the disgusting look you gave me before Yang reprimanded both of you. I wouldn't have stopped her from doing what she threatened to do if she'd decided to do it." They both shrunk with every word and step Weiss took towards them. "I know what you came here for. But no we don't know where Blake is and no Neptune I will not do anything with you. I'm already happily dating someone so you can also stop asking me. Now both of you get _out_ of my sight this **instant**!" Both looked shocked, though Neptune mostly looked sad and rejected.

"W-Wait you're dating some-" She grabbed a hold of Myrtenaster and flicked it towards them with a deadly look.

" _ **Now**_." They both shrieked and dashed away. Weiss glared at them until they were out of sight, lowering her weapon.

"I think there was a tiny bit of anger in there." Ruby said behind her and she sighed, sitting back down beside her. "You sure those two really deserved that big a outburst?" Another sigh.

"Maybe not but.. I just.. When people get drunk.. They're not themselves when they are.. The actions they make and the words they say aren't always honest or nice.. It's just.. Disgusting.." By the low tone Ruby could tell this wasn't a subject Weiss liked to talk about. Of course she'd like to know more so she could help but she also didn't want to see Weiss mae that face anymore.

"It's okay Weiss, Sun and Neptune did deserve a little scolding. They did ruin the night." Weiss said nothing, still looking glum. So Ruby leaned over and hugged her, making her glance at her questioningly at the action. "But aside from that. While you didn't say it was me, you finally told Neptune you're off limits. I'm happy." Blushing Weiss turned her face away with a inchorrent mumble.

"Before telling anyone else who, I'd like to get approval from your sister first. Call me old fashioned but-" Ruby giggled and released Weiss to grab her hand.

"No it's fine. Besides as long as Yang and Blake approve I don't need anyone else's approval. I just want my family to approve. Isn't that right for you too?" Weiss glanced at her, thinking about how her own family would react. Her father, well she shuddered even at the thought of his reaction. Her mother wouldn't be happy either and her brother would just be happy she'd be in trouble with her father. The only one would be Winter maybe. Seeing her growing panic over the subject of accepting family Ruby patted her shoulder. "Weiss." She smiled. "Blake and Yang are enough _family_ don't you think?" Being silent for a moment, Weiss tightened her hold on Ruby's hand. She finally smiled however and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Ruby." She kissed Ruby's forehead, making the smaller girl giggle and lean on her with a giddy energy surrounding her. It infected Weiss a little as she couldn't help but keep the smile on her face.

"Though you should probably explain it to Neptune properly. He looked pretty dejected." Ruby said, looking a bit guilty. Weiss grumbled but in afterthought she knew Ruby was right.

"I'll.. Talk to him in a proper manner about the subject later.. Right now-"

"Yeah you're right. Right now you're with me." The heiress blushed once more, resisting the urge to back away and deny the fact. _This is normal for a couple Weiss. She's just being a dorky dense innocent cute dounce!_ Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down, Ruby none the wiser on what effect she had on the heiress.

"Hey Weiss, Ruby!" Weiss twitched, not happy with their moment being ruined by yet another shout for them. But as Jaune and Pyrrha got closer she and Ruby could tell from the boy's half nervous, half panicked expression that it was news that had to be told.

"What is it Jaune? Why the.. Mixed facial expression?" Ruby asked, sitting upright to give him full attention. Pyrrha looked at her partner in sympathy as he pulled out his scroll.

"W-What am I supposed to do? Professor Goodwitch sent me a message telling me I'm suppose to come to the principal's office tomorrow."

"Well did she write why?" He gulped.

"No! Oh wait, I can scroll down hold up." They all held back groans as he read through the rest of the message. Though when he did he looked even more panicked than before. "Oh my dust! I-I've been chosen to participate in a mission where I'm gonna be partnered up with someone from another team!" Pyrrha clapped her hands before patting him on the back.

"That's great Jaune. It's a really good learning experience." Pyrrha said, accidentally knocking him down with one of her pats. "Ops.. I'm sorry."

"Does it say with who?" Ruby asked, excited for Jaune's sake. He scrambled back up on his feet and read through it again.

"No.. Just that me and my eventual partner is gonna be briefed on the details Monday after school. Oh no what if I end up with Cardin?" Weiss shook her head.

"Highly unlikely. He's already been on a mission like that with Pyrrha."

"But what if I end up with someone else from his team?" Weiss shrugged.

"That is more than likely." He groaned and slapped his hands over his face, in the process hitting his nose on his scroll making him yelp.

"Calm down Jaune you'll be fine. When I went out on that mission we had two weeks to prepare. Whoever your partner ends up being I bet they'd like to be prepared for this as much as you do. Plus these missions are never something major. It will, in Weiss's words, more than likely be a simple extermination mission. And a professor will come with you." At Pyrrha's words Jaune seemed to straighten out, looking more confident as he smiled.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. Thanks Pyrrha. Okay yeah, I can do this. I can handle something that simple right?" Ruby and Pyrrha smiled and nodded, trying to encourage him while Weiss looked as sceptical as always.

"By the way I heard you unloading on Sun and Neptune. And aside from what you said happened.. You're dating someone Weiss?" Pyrrha asked. This made Weiss stiffen a little while Jaune turned into a statue. Ignoring him though, Weiss nodded.

"Yes.. But if you don't mind.. No prying as of right now. And don't tell anyone!" Pyrrha still looked curious but understanding as well.

"Well alright if you insist. But just so you know Weiss you can tell us whenever you want to. And make sure to introduce us to this someone alright?" The fact that Pyrrha didn't automatically assume it was a he made the heiress relax a little.

"Of course.. Though I think you've already met.." She whispered this however, only letting Ruby hear.

"Hehe, You could say that." The two snickered, Pyrrha tilting her head in curiosity, smiling at the two. Though Ruby looked to Jaune who still had yet to move.

"Ehm.. Hey Jaune? You okay?" The blond finally unfroze, shaking his head and looking like he was going to cry.

"Y-You're.. Dating someone already? Aw man.." Weiss sighed, trying her best to not look annoyed.

"Yes." Ruby cleared her throat and elbowed Weiss's side. "What?" She nodded to Jaune and gave Weiss a hard look. The heiress resisted a facepalm and just nodded, getting up to hold out her hand for him. "Jaune, I'm sorry I didn't straighten it out with you before. Even though I think I've been quite obvious.." A pinch by Ruby. "I do think you're.. A great.. Good guy and _anyone_ _else_ would be happy to have you I'm sure.." He smiled a little, taking her hand.

"Thanks Weiss. Wow I must have looked pretty stupid this morning and.. Every other time.."

"Yes, yes you did.."

"Weiss." Ruby warned and the heiress sighed, shaking her head.

"What I meant was.. Since you didn't know it wasn't… _That_ stupid. While I.. Appreciate your feelings Jaune I'm happy with the one I'm dating now. So.." He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I get it.. Well as long as you're happy Weiss. I'll be fine." She glanced at Pyrrha then back at Jaune.

"I bet you will. Who knows the girl for you might be closer than you think.. Like right next to you.. Right now.. In this gym.. You're too dense to get it but-" She saw his eyes twitch to Ruby with a confused expression and she glared at him while squeezing his hand. "Don't even _think_ about it. I will freeze you before Yang has a chance to burn you." He gulped and nodded frantically, stepping behind Pyrrha. Ruby tilted her head in confusion, not having heard what Weiss said since she'd whispered it. Yet she had a feeling it had been something very threatening since Jaune looked scared for his life.

* * *

"Wow you were right, that was the sappiest romance movie I've ever seen." Blake said as she and Yang walked out of the cinema. They'd both slept in the garden for two hours before Yang's alarm woke them in time to get to the movie.

"And somehow it still manages to make it's audience turn into these love zombies." Yang chuckled, pointing to the rest of the audience leaving. The couples were staring lovingly on each other and holding hands while some just looked like they'd done something they probably shouldn't have in a public place.

"You're one to talk." Yang shrugged, squeezing Blake's hand that she'd taken a hold of.

"Well at least I was a love zombie before the movie. You're really infectious you know." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Dork." Yang grinned and leaned over to kiss her temple.

"Lovable dork." She checked her scroll for the time and sighed as she saw what it was. "Well, I suppose we should make our way back." Blake also looked a bit reluctant to their alone time together ending but all good things have an end. They walked back to the bike and put on their helmets.

On the way back to Beacon Blake held onto Yang a little tighter than usual. Her thoughts getting stuck on the fact Yang would be leaving on a mission without her. She knew the blonde could take care of herself but she still worried. Yang had told her not to think too much about it right now but she couldn't help it. On team missions she was Yang's backup, her second shield and Yang was hers. But with this mission that role would be on someone else. And what if something happened? What if Yang got-

"Blake? Not that I'm complaining but you can let go of me now we're here." Yang's voice pierced her thoughts and she blinked, letting go of Yang rather quickly making the blonde suspicious. "Deep in thought?"

"Y-Yeah but it's nothing." Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Yang took off her helmet and turned to the faunus.

"Blake we talked about this."

"H-Huh?" Yang knocked on her helmet with a disapproving look.

"It's clear as day. I told you not to worry about it right now. It's two weeks away. Giving me and my eventual partner plenty of time to prepare." She tapped Blake's nose. "So either you stop worrying over nothing or I'm not gonna be taking you on that second date." Blake blinked, confused for a moment. Second date? When did they talk about that? Sensing her confusion Yang chuckled and got off the bike. "You didn't listen to me? Think I'd take you out on just one date?"

"N-No?" Wait why did she make that sound like a question, of course she didn't think so. This only resulted in Yang's laughter however.

"Okay now I know you were out of it. Come on kitten, back to Remnant you get." Yang grabbed her helmet and pulled it off while also leaning in to kiss her. It was short but enough to make Blake focus. "I was talking about it as I was parking and asked you if you were free this Wednesday after school. Of course when you didn't answer and never let go to get off I figured you must be worried about something. Cause that's the only time you doze off like that." Blake stared at her in silence for a moment. Was she really that easy to read?

"I.." She wasn't entirely sure what to say. Deny or agree? She didn't want to admit being worried about it. In fear of Yang taking it the wrong way. She didn't want her to think she didn't believe she could do it. She was just worried something would go wrong and she wouldn't be there to help her. Seeing her inner struggle Yang sighed, putting down the helmets on the bike and grabbing Blake's cheeks to pinch them for the second time that day. "Ouch-Yang!"

"Let me be perfectly clear with you." She stared into the amber eyes strictly. "I have jumped into the mouth of a flying Nevermore and lived. I have been launched into the air by Nora and come down unscathed. I have survived a punch through a brick pillar made to hold up an entire bridge plus been hurled into a giant mech that I destroyed with one punch. I can even stare into Ruby's puppy dog eyes and say no to her. Not to mention I survive Weiss's ice glares daily.. Plus-" She let go of Blake's cheeks and smirked mischievously. "I'm dating you. I can handle anything." Blake rubbed her cheeks, looking at the blonde stand straight with a knowing smirk. While the smirk was a bit annoying Blake couldn't argue with the facts Yang layed out. She of course knew better than anyone how capable Yang is of taking care of herself. She was just thinking selfishly again. Wanting to be the one with the blonde at all times.

Yang was making it pretty clear. _Just trust me._ So, instead of frowning or pouting, Blake smiled, getting off the bike and crossing her arms.

"Am I supposed to take that last one as an insult or compliment?" Glad to see Blake letting go of it for now Yang chuckled and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I would say both. You're a challenge, but I obviously like challenges." Yang said, kissing her partner's temple.

"Thanks Yang.. I mean it." The blonde shrugged, directing them towards the dorms.

"Well like I said to Weiss this morning. Seems like I've become the team therapist.. I still wonder if that's the right word.. Oh well doesn't matter. So about Wednesday?" Blake shrugged.

"I'll have to check my schedule. But there is a high chance I'm free." They both smiled at each other, heading towards the dorm unknowing of the news Ruby would tell them of Jaune.

 **Me: Hehe, did I make some of you believe there'd be smut in this chapter? Whoops, too bad it's just filled with disgustingly sweet fluffy time with ma Bees and white roses.**

 **Blake: Yeah this chapter sure is sweet..**

 **Me: Well I had this general idea of where it was suppose to go.. And then it just spun out of control into this sweet, cheesy fluff fest..**

 **Yang: Well our ship is called Bumblebee so of course we should be sweet.. Sweet like honey!**

 **Me: Okay that was just bad.**

 **Yang: It is true though.**

 **Me: Anyway sorry it took so long. This chapter became way longer than I first anticipated. It was sppose to be a 5000 word thing but then I just took a second look at some of the scenes and thought this should be longer or I should change this.. And it didn't help that I sometimes lost insperation in the middle of writing so I had to step away numerous times to get it back.**

 **Blake: But despite the delay we hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's way longer than the ones prior.. Review with thoughts and ideas for future chapters. Wolf reads every one and takes them into account. Or PM, she answers when she can.**

 **Me: Btw the coming out thing will probably come next chapter. So look forward to that and with this mission thing.. I'll be honest and say I only have a general idea of what I want to happen but feel free to give suggestions.. Though don't expect any big fight scenes cause I suck at writing them.. I'm just trying to add a little extra plot I suppose..**

 **Yang: We'll bee you next chapter! *glomps Blake***

 **PS Don't get too used to this long chapters. There will be shorter ones in the future.. Also sorry if some parts seem rushed or something I've been pretty out of it. So don't expect the next chapter to come out in the coming week or anything. I do have a life outside of writing but hopefully you'll be patient with me and thank you. Love you all X3**


	10. Chapter 10 Mission Details, Ruby's Worry

"Then is everyone here?" Ozpin asked, looking over his desk at the young students currently occupying his office. Jaune, Yang and Ruby all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yes everyone is present, stand straight mister arc." Glynda said, giving Jaune a narrowed look and he immediately straightened out, Ruby and Yang doing the same on reflex. Even professor Port straightened himself.

"Oh don't be so harsh on the boy Glynda. All of you please, relax. This is not a meeting to discuss bad behaviour." The three visibly relaxed while Glynda gave a small huff, tapping on the screen of her scroll, a big screen showing behind Ozpin. On it appeared pictures of a village and a few grimm in a row. "Now then, to discuss why you're here." Ozpin moved from his seat, coffee cup in hand and cane in the other. Glynda tapped and a picture of the village took over the screen.

"This is a village up North called Tranquility. It's fifteen hours away from here on transport, three to five days on foot. It's usually a calm village with minor grimm activity." She explained then switched the picture. _Minor grimm activity, called Tranquility. The name is a pun in itself._ Yang thought, resisting a smirk.

"However, we've received a request for help to get rid of some grimm lurking around the forest near the village. According to the intel grimm activity went up suddenly in the forest and it's too much for the local guards to handle. Especially as these grimm seem to be sensitive to sound. And we can all agree a guard's armor is not that silent." Ozpin said with a minor amused smile. Yang and Ruby snorted, hands going over their mouths and Glynda sent them a stare.

"As such.." She continued with a small bite to her tone, pulling up a picture of a human and grimm with a scroll over top. "You will go dark upon arrival." The scroll was crossed out. "Which means scrolls off. As your scrolls could compromise you during the hunt. Only professor Port will be allowed to report in on set intervals to update us on the mission's progression." Yang hummed silently at the information. _No scrolls huh?_ She glanced at Ruby and saw her posture go a bit rigid, hands clenching. She was quick to cross her arms, trying to hide the fact but Yang could see through her. She was uneasy about the information. And she knew exactly why.

"This will be an excellent way to train your skills in stealth and strategy. Something I'm positive you both could have a need for." Ozpin gave Yang a look. The blonde smiled sheepishly, scratching her cheek. She couldn't deny that stealth wasn't exactly her strong suit. But she supposed that's why Ozpin was sending her in particular on this sort of mission. She needed the practice. And so did Jaune.

"You will be sent out in two weeks. And while you will be given extra training lessons with professor Port I implore you to train and prepare on your free time as well. As this mission, like all others, is dangerous and needs the proper preparations. Is that understood?" Glynda asked, giving them a pointed look. Both Jaune and Yang stood straight and nodded.

"Yes miss Goodwitch."

"Good. When you get to the town you will be able to check in at one of their hotels. While the need to camp outside may arise during your hunt for the grimm, I suggest you rest there the first night as you will be leaving Beacon midday and won't be arriving until late night." Port raised his hand and Glynda rolled her eyes. "You're not a student professor if you have something to say then say it." He cleared his throat.

"Right well.. Am I right in assuming the grimm are scattered around the forest near the town? It will make camping outside dangerous." Glynda sighed.

"I'm confident you can teach them how to survive a night outside if the need arises. You can otherwise-"

"Oho! Of course I can! I will teach them all I know of survival in the woods that I learned myself from-"

"If you manage to plan ahead you can head back to town to the hotel instead as well." Glynda interrupted him casually, not giving his frowning expression a second look. "You will be graded on your performance by professor Port when you get back. Now, questions?" Yang's hand went up. "Yes miss Xiao Long?"

"Well I was just wondering since the transport takes around fifteen hours if we could still use our scrolls during that time? And you know, shut em off when we arrive?" Glynda raised a brow and Ruby glanced at her. Yang made herself look genuinely curious, smiling all the same.

"Yes, during the transport you're free to use them. And I suppose you can also use them in the hotel. However I am fully expecting them to stay in the hotel room when you leave understood?" Yang lowered her hand and gave a confirmative nod. She then glanced at Ruby and gave her a wink. "Any other questions?"

"How long is this mission estimated to be?" Jaune asked.

"It all depends on you and how you perform during the mission. It might take you two days to five or a week. But one thing should be clear mister Arc. Think of rushing this mission and it will not end well for you or your temporary partner." The blond gulped but nodded, taking a nervous breath. Glynda gave Ozpin a look but he shook his head and she sighed. "If that's all the questions you have then you're dismissed. Everyone related to the mission will all be by the transports on Monday in two weeks at One PM." The screen was shut down and they were ushered out.

"Alright now I'm pumped. Hey Jaune up for some training in the gym?" Yang said immediately after stepping off the elevator. The boy let out a breath.

"I-I don't know. That was very nerve wracking." She chuckled and gave him a friendly shove.

"Come on, throwing a few punches will calm you down. Helps me." He gave her a look, thought about it for a minute, then smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Yang layed her arm over his shoulders with a grin.

"There you go." She turned to Ruby and patted her shoulder. "We're off then, could you inform the ice queen and Blakey about the meeting?" Ruby only gave a meek nod and the blonde smiled gently, giving her a hug. "Thanks Rubes, I'll see you later." She then separated from her with a grin, starting to jog down the hallway with Jaune in toe. Ruby watched them until they turned a corner, sigh exiting her lips.

"Worried miss Rose?" She jumped at the voice, turning around to Port who she had forgotten was there. "She is your sister is she not?"

"Me? Worried? About Yang? No I mean I'm fine, no one's worried here." She tried, forcing a smile on her face however he gave her a sceptical look.

"It is normal to worry for a team member. Especially if said member is part of your family. " She lowered her head, fiddling with her cape.

"I-I'm not worried.. It's Yang she'll be fine.. Though.. I guess I'm a bit uneasy about the no comms part.. It was the same when.. No nevermind.." Port was silent for a moment, then placed a hand on her shoulder so she would look up.

"But the reason miss Xiao Long asked what she did was in respect to your uneasiness was it not?" Ruby thought back, the glance Yang had given her after her question had been answered told her as much. _Don't worry Ruby._ "And while I cannot promise that we will be able to get back to the hotel every night we're on the mission. I can most certainly guarantee she will call you when we are there." Ruby bit her lip, still feeling a bit uneasy but most of it was soothed by his words.

"You're right.. Yeah, she will. She will be there to call me back.. She'll be back.." While Port could see there was something else much deeper that seemed to bother her he had no time to ask as she spun away from him with a grin. "Thanks professor, take care of my sister for me kay?" And before he could answer she was zooming down the half, leaving rose petals in her wake.

"I wonder why miss Rose seems so nervous?"

"It's similar that's why." It was his turn to jump and turn, Ozpin standing with his mug and cane behind him.

"Similar?"

"While that mission was harder then this, suited for full fledged huntsmen. The circumstances are similar to the mission _she_ never came back from. I suppose that's why she's worried." Ozpin said, an almost sour expression on his face. Port understood and took another look down the corridor.

"I see.."

* * *

" _I'll be back before you know it." Ruby looked up into silver eyes that rivaled her own._

" _You promise mommy?" She got a smile and nod in response, hug soon after before her mother went to Taiyang._

" _Call me?" He asked and she giggled, patting his chest._

" _The info says no comms, so no I can't call. But I will when I'm in town, and when I'm on my way back I promise." Ruby didn't understand, why couldn't she call them like she usually did? She watched her mother leave however heard a voice at the back of her head. It sounded like uncle Qrow screaming._

" _She's not coming back Tai!" She was filled with dread and quickly started after her._

" _Mom! Wait! Don't go!" But she couldn't catch up. Darkness filled everything around them until all Ruby could see of the woman in front of her was her white cloak. And just as her mother stopped to turn, she disappeared leaving Ruby to frantically turn left and right in search for her. "Mom!" She ran further into the darkness and soon encountered a light. A hand was reached to her and she hesitantly grabbed it._

" _It's alright Ruby. I'm here. Everything will be fine." Violet eyes grinned reassuringly at her and she felt her heart calm._

" _Yang." The blonde held her hand tight._

" _I'll always be here Ruby and so will Summer. Even if you can't see her.. Or me."_

" _Huh? What do you mean?" Yang smiled and kissed her forehead._

" _I gotta go, but everything's fine Ruby. I'll call as soon as I can kay?" And after a last squeeze Yang also disappeared however Ruby still felt herself holding onto something. It was a door handle. Blinking she looked around. She was outside her dorm room. And looking down she wore the uniform. Confused she opened the door. Weiss, Blake, Port and Ozpin were inside, all with grim expressions on their faces._

" _Weiss?" The heiress turned to her, her face filling with sadness and something akin to pity. Walking over she grabbed Ruby's hands._

" _Ruby.."_

" _Where's Yang?" Weiss flinched, tears coming to the end of her eyes as she tried to take a deep breath._

" _I'm sorry Ruby.. Yang's not coming back.." Ruby ripped her hands from Weiss and backed up._

" _No.. You're lying!"_

" _Ruby-"_

" _No! Yang isn't.. She's fine! She promised she'd come back!" Ruby's knees buckled and she fell down, hands around her head. "Not again!" Weiss came to shake her._

" _Ruby!"_

* * *

"Ruby!" She snapped her eyes open, breathing heavy and her body trembling. A hand was on her shoulder giving it a bit of a shake but stopped once she looked up. Even without getting used to the dark Ruby could see it was Weiss who'd shook her awake. There was a loud thud and her bed shook a little as two more hands showed on her bed's edge to pull up. And of course violet eyes came over the edge with clear worry in them.

"Ruby you okay?" She clenched her hands, got up a little, and got her arms around Yang's neck. She rubbed her face into the blond hair and tried her hardest not to cry. She still felt Weiss hand on her shoulder and when she took a quick glance she saw Blake was also out of bed.

"I'm sorry.." She mumbled and Yang smiled, getting in a better position to hug her with one arm, the other holding onto the bed.

"Sh, it's okay."

"Yang.. Will you leave me too?" The blonde was silent for a bit, expression blank. She then took a deep breath and patted her sister's back.

"Ruby.. Let go for a sec?" She shook her head and Yang smiled. "Okay then grab your pillow for me?" Ruby backed off a little to do as told and the blonde looked to Weiss. "Could you help me get down?" Without question Weiss summoned glyphs for Yang to use as stepping stones. So after a little shifting Yang had her arms around Ruby so she could easily lift her off the bed. She then used the glyphs to get down. Without a word Weiss flicked her hand and more glyphs appeared for her to use so she could get up on her own bed. "Thanks Weiss."

"She okay?" Blake asked, brows furrowed in worry and Yang smiled.

"She'll be fine. Won't you Ruby?" There was no response which made Yang chuckle a little, getting a better hold of her sister. "I'm sad to say I kinda expected this to happen." Ruby twitched, lifting her head a little.

"You did?" The blonde started to step on the glyphs to get up on her bed.

"Of course I did. Thought the similarities between our mission and mom's were lost on me? I may be blond but I'm not stupid." She sat down with Ruby on her lap, Weiss and Blake standing right below. "Ruby." She backed off from Yang to look her in the eyes. The blonde smiled, leaning their foreheads together. "Right now, I'm right here. And if you look." She cocked her head to the side, making Ruby look over to glance at the other two. "It's not just me." She looked back to Yang. "When I leave for the mission Weiss and Blake will still be here. The rest of team JNPR will be here. I even bet you could hang out with team CFVY. So.." She grinned and squeezed her cheeks between her hands. "You won't be alone." Slowly a small smile came to Ruby's face and she giggled as Yang pulled playfully at her cheeks.

"S-Stop that." Yang poked her sides.

"Not until I see my little sister give me a full smile. Come on let's see it~" Ruby laughed and tried to get away from Yang.

"Alright, alright I'm smiling stop it!" The two wrestled a little, their two partners watching them with fond smiles.

"Okay you two it's high time to get back to sleep. We have school tomorrow." Weiss said after a little while of the sisters antics. The two looked down on her then at each other.

"Right, sleep. I-I'll get right on that.." Ruby mumbled, about to get off Yang's bed however was stopped by Yang's hand on her shoulder.

"Why'd you think I told you to bring your pillow Ruby? You're not going anywhere." She pushed Ruby on her back, sitting cross legged beside her.

"Y-Yang I'm not-"

"Oh hush, you'll never be too big to be spoiled by your big sister. Now be quiet." Yang grabbed her hand and took a deep breath. The next time she opened her mouth a melody came out. It was slow and calm, like a lullaby. Ruby seemed to recognize it as she smiled, getting comfortable and listening with closed eyes.

"Hush your cries

Close your eyes

Stay with me

Let's just dream

Quietly

Of what might be."

Yang softly caressed Ruby's head, squeezing her hand.

"Calm your fear

I'll be near

To you, I'll cling

Rest, my friend

Time can mend

Many things.

I don't know all the answers

Tomorrow's still unknown

But I can make this promise

You won't be alone."

She glanced back at Weiss and Blake, though she could only see Weiss since the faunus had sat down on her own bed. The heiress was leaning against her headboard, quietly staring at her knees as she listened to the song. The emotion Yang sang with, the lyrics, the melody. Everything about this song was beautiful. Whoever wrote it obviously wanted the listener to be encouraged, have hope and trust in them. She couldn't help but feel like, even though Yang has probably sung this many times from how Ruby seemed to know it, Yang was trying to tell Ruby she'd be back. That no matter what, separated or not, she was still present.

"But even when we stumble

And someday when we fall

What I will remember

That I had you through it all

I don't know where we should go

Feeling father from our goal

I don't know what path we will be shown

But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home

Yes I know that when I'm with you I'm at home."

Yang started to hum the tune, brushing away some hair from Ruby's face as she now slept. Smiling the blonde leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Yes I know that when I'm with you I'm at home.. Goodnight Ruby." She turned her head to see Weiss asleep as well. And gently moving away from Ruby to not wake her, Yang took a look over the edge of her bed to see Blake in the same situation. "Huh.. I guess it doesn't just work on Ruby." She jumped down and pulled the covers over her teammates. And after making herself comfortable beside Ruby she watched her sister turn and automatically hug her in her sleep. Smiling fondly Yang hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "It'll be fine. I won't leave you sis." She only got a small squirm and smile in response.

* * *

"Alright class it is time for you to get your tests back. And might I say you all have done splendid. Except a few of you that will have to redo." Professor Oobleck said in a hurry as always, sipping around the classroom in a speed Ruby wish she could go in.

It was the end of the school day the next day after Ruby's nightmare. Weiss had been giving her small looks of concern all day but she'd tried to reassure the heiress that she was fine. Though she would admit to giving Yang looks for a while, wanting to speak to her but didn't find the right moment. Especially since her and Blake were tighter than usual today, talking about something that she could never make out. She'd only heard "about tomorrow" at the beginning of one of their talks but didn't hear more than that. What about tomorrow?

Oobleck put down his mug for a minute, picking up a stack of papers on his desk then zoomed around giving everyone their test scores. And when he came to Ruby he smiled as he gave her hers.

"Well done miss Rose, finally studied seriously I see." She looked at her paper and saw an unbelievable B sitting at the top.

"A-Are you sure this is mine?" He chuckled as he gave the rest of her team theirs.

"Oh believe me, I actually double checked if it was your name written there. And imagine how happy I was when it was! Congratulations. Now let's hope you keep it up yes?" He then sprinted on, leaving Ruby to her thoughts. _I got the grade I wanted.. Well I was aiming for a C at least but this works.. I need to tell her before she goes on the mission.. I've stalled long enough.. And if she doesn't come back then I at least want her to-no, she'll come back, but she has to know cause this is killing me._ She glanced at Weiss who seemed to know what she was thinking, giving her a reassuring nod, bumping their shoulders together.

So when they left the classroom, Yang and Blake walking a bit ahead talking about something in a more hushed tone than usual, Ruby called out.

"Yang?" The blonde turned, usual smile on her face.

"Sup Rubes?" She took a deep breath, hand on her test paper tightening.

"Well.. I was wondering if I could talk to you? Alone? I have something I'd like to get off my chest.." Yang furrowed her brows, concern entering her features.

"Ruby you know I always have time for you. But.." She cursed under her breath, looking at the time. "I have that extra training lesson with Professor Port and Jaune now. Can it wait for another hour or two? I'm sorry but my attention is all yours after that!" Ruby looked a little dejected while also knowing Yang had to go to that training session to be ready for the mission. And as usual Yang couldn't handle that look so she immediately came with "B-But you can come with! Then we can talk as soon as I'm done! I bet Pyrrha is gonna follow Jaune so you and Weiss can come."

"No that's fine. I'll wait for you back at the dorm.." She turned on her heel and started walking the other way. She knew without looking Weiss was following.

"Ruby are you sure you're okay?" Weiss asked as she watched said girl collapse on her bed. She only got a groan in response which made her roll her eyes and walk over. "Ruby."

"I don't know! I mean I was excited about Yang's mission until.. Well until-"

"Until you went to the briefing and heard the details." Ruby gave another groan, scratching her head violently. "Ruby if you don't mind me asking. Why are these mission details so.. What's the word.. Harrowing for you?" Letting her hands slide to her eyes Ruby was silent for a while, making Weiss believe she'd asked too personal a question. "You don't have to tell me I was just curious.." She shook her head with a sigh, sitting up to meet Weiss's face.

"I just forgot I haven't told you yet.."

"Told me what?" Ruby got up to grab her hood, putting over her head then sat back down.

"I can't say I remember it well.. And at that moment I didn't understand what they were saying.. But my mother Summer. She went out on a mission one day. She promised me she'd be back soon and we'd bake cookies like usual.. Then she turned to my dad and I for some reason specifically remember this sentence.." She took a deep breath. "The info said no comms, so I can't call.." Weiss furrowed her brows.

"That's what-"

"It's exactly like the mission Yang and Jaune is going on.." Ruby bit her lip, curling up into a ball. "Weiss.. My mother.. Never came back from that mission.. I just remember my father and uncle Qrow shouting at each other.. Dad was crying and so was Qrow.. I was crying even though I didn't really understand why mom wasn't coming home.. Dad shut down and buried himself in work.. The only one that got me to stop crying.. Was Yang. Thinking back on it she probably wanted to cry and curl together like me but instead she just put on a smile.. She picked up the pieces and tried to hold the family together. She raised me while dad was working extra at Signal..Made me food, helped me with homework, read me stories.. Sang me lullabies.." Weiss lit up.

"That song she sang for you.." Ruby smiled.

"It's called Home.. A song mom always used to sing to us when we'd had a nightmare or when we couldn't sleep. Yang.. Sings it to me in her stead.. Yang's always been there to pick me up when I fall.. She's always helped and supported me through anything I've done.. Of course ignoring her own needs to help me with mine.. I don't know what I'd do if.." She sniffed, glancing up at Weiss through her hood. "I don't want to lose Yang too.."

"Ruby.." Weiss didn't really know what to say. What could she say that would make her feel better? She knew better than anyone that she couldn't very well promise Yang would be fine. Because that can't be promised in this line of work. Wasn't there anything she could tell her? "Ruby, do you trust in Yang's abilities?" Ruby tilted her head cutely in confusion.

"O-Of course I do. She's my big sister, she's invincible." Weiss decided not to comment on the fact Yang was not and instead smiled.

"Well then shouldn't that be enough?"

"Huh?" Weiss softly pulled off Ruby's hood to get a clearer view.

"What I mean is.. Neither I or Yang can promise everything will be fine. That's the reality of things. But what _we_ can promise is that we will trust Yang to come back. Trust in the strength we know she possesses. Encourage her and Jaune to do their best. Let them know we believe in them. I've found that when Yang fights for those precious to her, like you, she really is, almost, invincible. And we both know Yang won't go down without a fight." She cupped Ruby's cheeks and caressed them with her fingers. "So while I can't promise you Yang will come back unschated. I can promise I'll be there with you believing she will. Besides, the mission they're going on is not as hard as a mission meant for a full fledged huntsman. Like the one your mother went on. And professor Port will be with them." She kissed Ruby's forehead. "So, can you be a bit more like yourself and think positively of this? Please? I don't want to see you cry anymore."

Ruby sniffed, Weiss smiling as she helped wipe her eyes with her thumbs. And, finally, a small smile came to Ruby's lips as she thought of Weiss's words. Finding them oddly enough making sense. And most of all making her feel better. So the smile soon turned to a grin and she held Weiss's hands with her own so she could nuzzle into them.

"Thanks Weiss, you're the best." The heiress chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her rose.

"I know." However before lips could touch the door to the room was opened.

"Hey Ruby you.." Blake was the one who came in, staring at the two who was staring at her before they jumped away from each other with awkward laughs. "What were you doing?" They stiffened.

"Nothing!"

"Yup, nothing important!" Blake raised a brow and rolled her eyes as she went over to her bed to get a book from under the covers.

"Wow that's not suspicious at all. Anyway, Yang sent me to check on you Ruby and since I was pretty worried myself plus needed to grab a book I came. But I can see Weiss got it covered." She turned her head to glance at Weiss who was blushing. Smiling the faunus lift her covers in search of the book. "So I'll just grab my book for reading and leave you two to continue flirting with each other." The comment was told sarcastically however it didn't quite register in Ruby's brain.

"How'd you know-no wait-" She slapped a hand over her mouth, her face turning red as a tomato. Blake turned her head, her search for the book forgotten as she stared at them both. Her mouth opened however closed again as she stood up straight.

"W-Wait.. Are you two actually.." Ruby gulped but seeing no use in hiding it now gave a small nod and a meek "yes?" Weiss stood frozen ironically enough, just waiting for the disgusted response. However all they got was Blake's face softening and she looked like she was actually struggling to not laugh.

"W-What's so funny?" Ruby asked, her voice very high pitched from embarrassment. Blake shook her head, rubbing her eyes as she gave them a smile.

"No it's just.. So ironic. How do these things even happen?" Her two teammates looked at her confusedly and rather tensely as she still hasn't responded to the information yet. "Okay.. Okay no I'm good." She smiled happily at them. "That's great isn't it? I mean it should have been pretty obvious. Yang's insistent teasing and your reactions to said teasing should have been proof enough." Both looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"N-No just.. You're taking it so well and I guess I just expected-" Blake raised a brow at the heiress.

"Did you expect me to be disgusted and judgemental about it? Weiss you're not showing any of that towards me and I'm a faunus. And like being a faunus, who you fall in love with is nothing we can control. So accepting it is the only right thing to do. I _really_ don't have a problem with it." She looked to Ruby. "And neither will Yang. Trust me." _Seriously, trust me.._ Blake thought, resisting a smirk.

"Y-You sure?" Ruby asked, standing up to meet with Blake's eyes. Seeing the seriousness in her gaze, Blake dropped any teasing remarks she would have made and smiled reassuringly at her leader.

"She thinks the world of you Ruby. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd go to the other side of Remnant just to get you cookies. Really think the reveal of you dating Weiss will change that?" Ruby fiddled with her cape.

"R-Right.."

"Oh yeah also I'm suppose to give you a hug from Yang so.." Blake walked over and hugged the smaller girl, patting her back. "It'll be fine." Weiss crossed her arms and tapped her fingers on her arm. Glancing at her, the faunus chuckled and squeezed Ruby a little. "Weiss calm down." She then let go, smirking at the now blushing heiress.

"I was not jealous I'm being nervous for me!"

"I never said anything about jealousy. Just that you calm down." Blake said with a teasing smirk, getting a glare in response. "Why are _you_ nervous?"

"I have plenty of reasons!" Blake raised a brow.

"Such as?" Weiss sighed, biting her lip before letting out a sigh.

"I might have.. Asked.. Yang what she'd think about Ruby dating.. But I didn't give specifics!" She hurriedly added when she saw Ruby open her mouth. "I'm just nervous if she'll _actually_ approve of this. Of me. I mean we're talking about, in her own words, her sweet baby sister." Blake shrugged, going back to her bed to get the book while fishing out her scroll from her pocket. Hence not quite looking _which_ book she grabbed.

"Yang's just a bit overprotective that's all. Sorry, I'm gonna have to leave you. I need to talk to Yang before their training starts." She walked to the door and upon opening it turned her head to them with a smile. "I won't tell, I'll leave that to you. Just both of you." They both looked at her and she winked at them. "Don't worry too much. She'll be fine with it." Blake then left and closed the door.

"How can she be so sure?" Weiss asked, a bit suspicious. Ruby let out a breath of relief though, falling back on the bed.

"That went smoother than I thought.." Weiss joined her with a sigh of her own, shoulders relaxing and her rigid posture disappearing.

"I didn't know how emotionally exhausting that would be.." Ruby stretched her arms up and covered her eyes.

"You said it.." They both lay beside each other in silence for a bit, embracing the relief of Blake's acceptance. Hoping that telling Yang would go just as smoothly.

* * *

"No! No! No wait!" Jaune shrieked as a fist came towards his face with the promise of a blast. In the last second it diverted, gauntlets deactivating, hitting him square on the shoulder instead but still with enough force to make him fall over. Blake flinched at the clanging that echoed through the room as his shield and sword hit the ground.

"Miss Xiao Long you're going too easy on him." Professor Port said and Yang smiled sheepishly, clearing her throat as she activated her gauntlets once more. Jaune groaned and tried to sit up.

"Well if I don't I'm afraid I'll blow his head off." The blond boy raised a weak hand.

"I'd prefer to keep my head on." Port sighed, a long ramble of how important these training sessions were and how they did this in the old days coming up. Blake stopped listening to him but kept her eyes on Yang from her seat on the middle desks of the classroom. She had her book open in front of her but she'll admit to having given it very little attention. Her eyes were fixated on her girlfriend who was wearing a tank top for this training session. Successfully showing off her toned stomach and arms with every movement she made. Blake couldn't quite stop staring, happy Pyrrha had decided to sit by the lower desks so she didn't have to explain her fixated look.

She'd caught herself staring at Yang like this before, like that time in their bedroom where Yang caught her doing so. But she couldn't help it. Since the bar and especially that incident at their picnic she had a hard time not to stare. Especially at the areas the blonde had no problem in exposing or showing off. Amber eyes narrowed just a little as Yang stretched, her top catching a little on her chest showing off even more of her stomach. The blonde was attentive to Port's speech so she didn't notice the faunus's gaze.

Blake let her eyes wander upwards as Yang let her arms back down, now stuck on her neck. Specifically where the hickeys she'd made a couple days ago had faded to the point Yang had no use for a scarf anymore. Blake wet her lips, feeling something akin to annoyance at the back of her head. She wanted to go down there and make new ones, claim her for her own once again. _Claim.. That doesn't sound right.._ She tore her eyes away, picking up the book to cover her face.

Sighing Blake decided to try and read instead. Though when she looked at the words her eyes widened and she slammed the book shut.

"Miss Belladonna please refrain from making such loud noises." Port called and she blushed, clearing her throat.

"R-Right sorry." He nodded and went back to lecturing. Breathing out she took a look on the cover. _Oh no.. Wrong book.._ She'd searched for the book she read yesterday before falling asleep. But the distraction of Ruby and Weiss had made her take the wrong book. And since she hadn't paid any attention to it she didn't realize it was the wrong one! _Ninja's Of Love._

"Crap.." She mumbled, checking the other people in the room but no one was paying her any attention. Her first thought was to slip out and get it back to the dorm. But her second thought pushed that one aside. _Maybe I can read a little.. Should take my mind off this Yang obsession.._ Taking a deep breath she opened it, placing it on the table so the title was hidden.

 _She waited in anticipation as her lover made their way up to where she was seated on the bed. Her heart started to pound louder in her chest and she was convinced they'd be able to hear it. Her mouth went dry and she wet her lips as a strong front was pushed against her own, making them both fall down on the bed. A hot breath tickled her ear, voiced laced with lust filling her head._

" _What do you want me to do?" She squirmed, a mere whine of want being the only response she could produce. Hot lips travelled her neck, leaving burning marks in their wake. She gasped sharply when teeth graced her ear. "I won't know what you want if you don't_ _ **say it**_ _." The demanding tone made her tremble and she could only manage to breathe out their name in need._

" _ **Yang**_ _."_

Blake slammed the book shut once again, keeping a squeal from leaving her lips. Her face was in flames and her eyes dilated she just knew it. Her breathing was in shambles and so was her heart rate. With trembling hands she opened the book slightly and read that line again. Yang's name was definitely not there but she read it as such. And thinking about it she couldn't help but read her own name when the other character's name popped up.

" **Blake Belladonna.** " She jumped at the shout, shutting the book and snapping her gaze to professor Port.

"Yes?" Okay that was way too high pitched. All eyes were now on her and she felt herself wanting to disappear through the floor.

"Are you alright? You seem flushed." She cleared her throat and gave a meek nod.

"I-I'm fine.."

"Well you can't keep making such loud noises. I agreed you could be here if you don't disturb. This is your last-" Blake stood and shook her head.

"No it's okay I'll leave." She glanced at Yang and saw the violet eyes give her a questioning but concerned look. She tried to respond by smiling but it probably came out way too sheepish which only made the blonde more worried. So before more damage was done Blake slipped out, leaning against the door as it closed. "Great.. Now she probably won't be able to concentrate while worrying why I'm acting weird.." She wanted to slap herself but refrained from doing so in favor of just going outside for some fresh air.

Though when she walked outside she noticed not many people were out and looking up into the sky explained why. It looked like the threat of rain was eminent. _I could use the cold shower.._ She took off her outer jacket and wrapped the book in it to leave it inside. Couldn't risk it getting damaged after all, or someone seeing it. Hopefully they'd leave the jacket alone.

Walking out she decided to sit down by a tree near the building. The tree in the way of anyone's sight from the window so she could relax a bit more. And when seated Blake let out a deep sigh, thoughts going to Yang the instant she let them wander. Hopefully she hadn't worried her too much. She'd already made the mistake of worrying Yang for nothing back at the bar.

Blake's eyes narrowed a little at the reminder. While under the wrong circumstances and she had mostly followed her instincts she'd had Yang pinned to the door. Almost moaning from her ministrations. She'd been so cute, Blake didn't know she could even make those sounds. Her mind turned to the book she'd left inside. Wondering what would happen if what she read actually occurred. _No wait!_ She slapped both hands over her eyes with a groan.

"Not the time to be thinking about this. She may not even want to.. Jeez do I even want to?" She shook her head and traced her fingers over her lips, the thought of how she and Yang kissed on the picnic now coming to her. _Am I really as ready as my body would want me to believe? I just did that out of instinct! Or did I really?Wait no isn't it too early? When is the time for something like that to happen exactly?_ "Ugh this is ridiculous.."

"As ridiculous as talking to yourself in the rain under a tree?" For about the second time that day she jumped at the sudden appearance of another voice. Turning her head her eyes widened at the sight of Yang, still in her gym clothes and wet from the rain that she hadn't even noticed started thanks to the tree acting as a makeshift umbrella..

"Y-Yang? What are you doing here?" The blonde chuckled, digging around in her gym bag and pulling out her jacket.

"Practice was kinda nearing its end when you left. If anything I should be asking what you're doing here." Yang said, placing the jacket over Blake's shoulders with a smile. Blake knew it was raining, but with Yang here smiling like that, it was like the sun was out. The jacket felt warm and it smelled like the blonde, making her snuggle into it. Yang watched and tried not to squeal at how cute the action was.

"Wait how'd you know I was here?" Blake asked. Yang shrugged, pointing to the windows.

"Saw a glimpse of you from the window." Blake turned a little but couldn't even see the school from her seat, the tree blocking her view, as it should have done for everyone else from the inside as well. A small smile came to her face as she thought it was so typical Yang was able to catch a glimpse of her when no one else could. "Plus saw that you left your jacket inside." Blake gulped and fiddled nervously.

"H-How'd you know it was mine? Looked inside?" Yang raised a brow in confusion and shook her head.

"No.. Wasn't aware that it was hiding anything.. But this is how." She sat down beside the faunus and reached her hand out to grab the back of Blake's neck. She then softly pulled it through her hair and brought it up. A few strands of Blake's hair was stuck to her gloved hands. "It has your hair on it. But aside from that.." She shook her hand to let the strands fall before it reached to cup Blake's cheek, worried violet eyes now fixated on her own. "What's wrong?" Being reminded of her previous thoughts Blake felt her cheeks flush, eyes wandering slightly down to the sight of wet skin, clothes sticking to said skin in all the right places. She quickly looked away in an attempt to hide her staring.

"Hm? Nothing's wrong.. Just enjoying the weather.." She mumbled then immediately wanted to slap herself for the second time that day. Seriously? That was the best excuse she could come up with? It of course didn't work and Yang gave her a very sceptical look.

"Yeah okay that's as believable as my uncle becoming sober. Come on Blake we've talked about this. Tell me what's wrong." Blake tried to clear her head, tried to find a good excuse or explanation but came up with nothing. And taking too long in answering she felt Yang pull back with a sigh. "Alright nevermind.. I.. Need to get to Ruby anyway.." Panicking Blake turned to Yang once again, seeing her getting ready to stand up.

 _Ah screw it!_ Blake thought, hand shooting out to grab Yang's arm and pulled her back down. She then got up on her knees and straddled the blonde's lap, grabbing a hold of her cheeks to pull her into a deep kiss. Obviously not prepared for this sudden show of affection Yang gasped, giving Blake a perfect opportunity to slip her tongue inside and press even closer. And although startled Yang managed to at least place her hands on Blake's hips and give a bit of a response. She could almost feel Blake's desperation and so let her lead and just went along with it.

 _Dust I needed this.._ Blake thought to herself, hands slipping into the blond mane and entangling her fingers with the silky strands. She needed more. Pressing herself closer to Yang's front she could feel the cold wetness from the rain on her clothes. This made Yang flinch just a little and she tried her best to separate from the faunus, despite her insistent tries to pull her back.

"B-Blake, my clothes-" A little annoyed at the needless interruption Blake narrowed her eyes and spoke.

"Mine are gonna get wet anyway.." She said shortly, her voice low. Yang felt a tingle down her spine at the tone and look the faunus was giving her. The usual predatory look was there but mixed in this time was actual need and want.

"Ehm.. Blake? Kitten? Maybe we should dial it down a notch?" Yang said nervously but Blake pressed their foreheads together with a shake of her head.

"I don't want to.. I need this.." Hearing the small but noticeable plead in her tone the blonde blinked, the statement not quite registering with her. But while Yang was trying to figure out what to say Blake cast a glance at her neck, once again taking notice to the lack of marks. Feeling that annoyance come back Blake leaned down, pushing away Yang's hair to get better access to place her lips over her neck. She was quick to find a pulsepoint and with little hesitation latched onto it. The hands on her hips clenched, a small mewl exiting the brawler's mouth.

"Y-You'll make another.. Mark.." Yang mumbled but did little to push the faunus away from her. A small pop and Blake backed up, amber eyes making eye contact for only a second.

"That's the idea." She then leaned back down, not paying attention to where on Yang's neck she was and just started making another one. She felt the blonde squirm a little underneath her, hearing pants in her ear. Licking the newly made hickey Blake backed up once again to kiss Yang, tongue asking for entrance almost immediately. Yang allowed her in, now pressing back with a bit more force and even trying to pull her in closer by the hips. Blake's hands reburied themselves in her partner's hair and felt Yang's aura flare at the move. And opening her eyes small flames and sparks of harmless fire was coming off her golden mane. She wasn't sure what exactly triggered this but didn't complain.

They separated for air and when violet eyes opened Blake noticed the reddish color to them. _So it doesn't just activate when she fights or gets angry.. Good to know.._ Blake thought with a small smirk. Yang narrowed her eyes at that, one of her hands going up Blake's back until it reached the collar of her uniform. She pulled Blake closer, now not caring about getting her partner wet with her own clothes. Pulling her collar down Yang got a clearer view of the faunus neck. Blake bit her lip when she realized what Yang wanted. Payback.

However unlike the faunus Yang didn't immediately latch onto her skin. She settled with soft warm kisses going from her jaw down to the nape of her neck. Blake squirmed, in turn making Yang bend her leg a bit though stopped when she remembered Blake was still straddling her. She was still sane enough not to make them both more aroused than they already were. She was however dead set on returning the favor.

So she pulled a little more on Blake's collar, the ribbon coming undone making it easier. Lips travelled the newly exposed skin and after finding a pulse point started making her own mark on the faunus. Blake's hands were now on her shoulders, clenching around them with a small grunt. It felt like forever before Yang let go and she let out a breath she didn't even know she'd held. Red eyes now looked up at her, looking even more predatory than an actual animals. Yang seemed to catch herself though, leaning back on the tree with a deep breath, the violet color returning to her eyes and her hair calming down.

"Blake hold on.." She said when Blake leaned over. And while a little reluctant, she did stop this time. "W-We're kinda.. Outside, in the rain, right outside school." Blake raised a brow of confusion at first but with a small look around realized she was correct. She'd totally forgotten where they were for a minute. "And.." She looked back to Yang who looked a bit sheepish. "You.. Know what this all means right? And if you do are you sure you _want_ to? It's not just a heat of the moment thing this time?" Blake blinked, trying to comprehend what she'd just asked. And when she did, her expression changed from confused to almost offended.

"Of course I do! I've been struggling with this you know!" She covered her mouth, realizing she'd said that a bit too loudly and sat back on Yang's lap. Wide eyed from the outburst Yang was silent for a moment. Blake bit her lip, coming up with a question she should really ask herself as well. "W-What about you?" She should really make sure the feeling was mutual. The blonde smiled, straightening up so she was in level with Blake.

"I'm the same. I've just been waiting for.. Well.. A proper approval that wasn't just a heat of the moment thing. I should maybe have figured since what almost happened in the park but I guess I'm denser than I thought.." She grabbed Blake's cheeks and turned her head a little to kiss her temple. "I'm sorry for not noticing." Blake grabbed Yang's hands and pressed them closer as she nuzzled into them.

"Not exactly something I was trying to show so that's okay." Yang chuckled.

"Could've fooled me." Blake blushed but didn't look away.

"I was just following my instinct.. In all honesty I have no idea what I'm doing or what I'm suppose to do." Yang rubbed their noses together and brushed her thumbs over her cheeks.

"Me neither. I guess we'll have to figure it out together. We got all the time in the world." Blake tilted her head down slightly, tightening her hold on Yang's hands. _Do we really?_ She thought, the mission coming to mind. "How about.. We think about it? And I don't know next time we're alone in the dorm.. Or well.. That is.. Ehm yeah.." She blinked, looking back up at Yang who had turned her head away with a blush on her cheeks. _Can she really not read my mind?_ Blake thought, staying silent and staring at the blonde.

Next time they're alone. Well she didn't say they'd do it then just that they think about it. But what if they did? Was she really ready? Is she emotionally ready? Wanting to claim Yang and doing it were two entirely different things. _That word again.. Claim.. It really doesn't sound right.._ Blake's eyes narrowed a little at the thought. "Ehm.. Blake you're kinda.. Giving me _that_ look again.." Yang released Blake to cover her neck. "Aren't two hickeys enough?" Blinking the faunus didn't understand what she said at first. But giving her neck a look she could see her collar bone where one of the marks sat.

"N-No I'm not going to. I'm sor-" She cut herself short. Looking on the mark again she pursed her lips and grabbed Yang's hands to gently remove them. She then leaned down and kissed it shortly before moving back up and pecking Yang's lips. "On second thought.. I'm not so sorry.." Yang grinned and rested her hands on Blake's hips once again.

"Good, cause you don't have to be. Cause I'm sure not." She said, going up to caress the hickey Blake had on her own neck. Blake smiled and kissed her again, much calmer this time. Hearing a soft buzzing, Blake's bow twitched towards Yang's bag and separated from the brawler to look at it.

"Eh I think your scroll is buzzing.." Yang turned to the bag, now hearing the same. She quickly dug out her scroll and answered.

"Yello? Only Yang here I swear." Blake snickered and Yang grinned.

"Ha ha Yang I can hear Blake's there you know. And wait.. Are you two out in the rain?" Weiss's voice came through and Yang raised a brow, double checking the caller.

"Weiss why are you calling from Ruby's scroll? Everything okay?" Weiss sighed, her tone lowering.

"They'd be better if you got your butt over here. I know your training is over and Ruby is waiting for you to get back. And I'm calling from her scroll because Zwei got a hold of mine and chewed through it. And I left my spare in my locker." There was a low whine. "Oh but he's not in trouble. No he isn't. I still love you, yes I do." She baby talked, getting a happy bark. Yang rolled her eyes as Weiss cleared her throat. "Anyway get over here preferably before Ruby freaks out about you not coming." Blake was quick to get off Yang so she could get up and grab her bag.

"I'll be right there." The call ended and Yang gave a worried look to the school. "Hopefully she's not still hung up too much on the mission details. I mean I know she's still worried but I hope she's not psyching herself out about it." Blake shrugged, resisting a smile.

"Well she's psyching herself out about something but not that.." She mumbled low enough so Yang didn't quite catch it.

"What you say Blake?"

"Nothing." Shrugging Yang was about to step away from the tree and into the rain when Blake grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Yang." Violet met amber. "I know I might not say it or show it nearly enough.. And sometimes might misunderstand way too easily.." Yang raised a brow. Shaking her head Blake cupped her cheek. "I just want to say how much I appreciate you considering my feelings like you do. Really checking if I'm sure.." Yang took on a more serious look and she squeezed Blake's hand.

"Blake I'm always going to check with you if I sense you're actually being insecure about it. As I've said, I'm getting good at reading you. Some people may rush into things but usually that ends bad.. And I don't want what I have with you to be ruined because I might be too eager to grab what you lay out everytime I see you." Blake raised a brow and Yang cleared her throat, blushing a little. "Ehm.. That came out wrong.. Sounded like I want to grab your.. When you're wearing something.. Like a dress or gym.. I mean you're pretty in anything and I kinda always-wait no-I mean I do but that's not what I meant-I just-gah kill me now.."

Yang facepalmed, blush growing for each word she tried to weave into an explanation. Blake snorted, trying and failing not to laugh and the blonde groaned. "I'm sorry.. Totally ruined the moment.. I just wanted to say you're too precious to me to take a risk on doing something too soon.. Even though you started it.. Though you normally start it with an impulsive move so I guess-" Blake grabbed both her cheeks and pulled her over to a kiss, smile showing through.

"I get it Yang. And once again, thank you. I love you my dork." Yang's shoulders slumped in relief and she grinned, nuzzling their noses together.

"I love you too kitten." They stood there for a while, only sound coming from the rain. Well until there was another buzz from Yang's scroll. And picking it up Yang smiled sheepishly and gulped. "Right well this feel good moment will have to wait. We gotta get to the dorm before Weiss decides to send the Atlas army out to get me. Jeez hopefully Ruby's okay." Blake shrugged innocently, smile still present on her face. Yang did give her a last peck on the lips though before they ran inside.

"Oh wait right.." Yang said, pulling out her scarf from her bag and wrapping it around her neck. She glanced at the faunus who frowned a bit at the action and she chuckled. "I'd love to show them off kitten but I'd like to explain things to my sister first.. At some point.. We haven't actually talked about that have we? Telling Weiss and Ruby?" Blake was silent for a few seconds, thinking about their two teammates and what Ruby was going to tell Yang.

"Well.. We can talk about that later. You go on ahead I need to grab my jacket. Here's your back by the way, thanks.." Yang smiled, reaching out to both grab the garment and fix Blake's uniform collar to hide the hickey she'd strategically put where the uniform would hide it.

"You do that." She gave the faunus a quick peck before turning around to run down the hallway.

"Yang! Finally.. You _were_ out in the rain weren't you? You're all wet!" Weiss exclaimed with a frown. "You'll be going on a mission in a week and six days and you go out into the rain like that? What if you catch a cold?" Yang rolled her eyes and waved it away.

"I'm not gonna catch a cold. I'm quick to dry. And if you're gonna be specific then it's a week, five days, and about.." She checked the time. "10 hours give or take?" Weiss frowned, going up to smack the brawler's arm.

"Do not pull that with me right now." Yang chuckled and looked around.

"Enough about that where's Ruby?" She asked, getting a towel from the bathroom as she activated her semblance just a little to dry off. Weiss pointed to said girl's bed and Yang got up and pulled away the curtain. Ruby was curled up with her hood and headphones on, taking deep breaths. Yang poked her and she looked over. Seeing who it was Ruby quickly pulled off the headphones and crawled over to the edge.

"Yang!"

"The one and only. Now what's up?" Ruby opened her mouth, closed it, then looked to Weiss who gave her a nod.

"I'll be out then." She said, turning around just in time to see Blake open the door. Holding a finger to her lips she pointed to the outside and Blake seemed to catch on as she moved out of the way for the heiress to go past and close the door. A bit confused and worried over what could possibly need such privacy Yang looked at her little sister with concern.

"Ruby what's wrong? Everything okay?" Ruby took a deep breath, getting off the bed so she could stand in front of her sister.

"F-First I wanna show you something.." While still confused Yang nodded, trying to seem as comforting as she could to set Ruby more at ease. Ruby walked over to the desk and grabbed a paper she then gave to her. And on a further inspection Yang saw it was the history test and there was a B at one of the corners. She looked up from it with a grin.

"Wow Ruby this is great! See what happens when you put your mind to it?" And despite still being a little wet she placed an arm around Ruby's shoulders and squeezed. Ruby smiled sheepishly and rubbed her neck.

"Yeah.." The hug was short lived though, Yang backing off and putting the paper down to look at her more seriously but still friendly to not cause her more unease.

"But I know you didn't want to tell me about the test scores. Although it is great news I'd like to know what's bothering you.. Are you okay? Still worried?" Ruby shook her head.

"No, or well I'll always worry but it's not that.. Okay here goes. Promise you won't be mad or reject me horribly?" Yang raised a brow with a small amused smile, thinking she was joking.

"Why would I ever-"

"I'mgayandhavebeendatingWeissforafewweeksandhavebeenafraidtotellyoubecauseIthoughtyou'dhatemeorgetdisgustedwithmepleasedon'tbemad!" Ruby almost shouted, all in one breath. Weiss, who was standing outside with Blake listening in with the door a little ajar, facepalmed.

Yang stood still, shock evident on her face. While to anyone else that would have just sounded like a bunch of gibberish, she understood perfectly what Ruby said. She hadn't lived with her for this long and not picked up how to translate her. She was just busy trying to process what she'd just been told.

"Ruby.. What.." She blinked, Ruby's previous statement coming to mind. "Wait, you were being serious?!" Yang suddenly burst out with, Ruby flinching. Outside Weiss got ready to go inside however Blake stopped her.

"Blake-"

"Do you really think so low of her?" Blake said, nodding to the blonde and Weiss took a second look. The expression Yang was making was a frown that much was certain. However it was a frown mixed with pain and disbelief.

"I-I'm sorry Yang I can't help it-" Yang shook her head and looked away.

"Not about that you idiot!" Yang twitched a bit at herself for saying that but didn't take it back. "I would never be mad or disgusted with anything that makes you you Ruby. You should know that!" Ruby blinked, slowly connecting the dots. "I'm your big sister Ruby." Yang looked back at her, eyes more soft but there was still that sign of pain. "What hurts more than anything is the fact you'd think for even a second that I'd reject you. You should know I'd never reject you. You're gay? So what? You're still Ruby. The bubbly, energetic, slightly dense and hyperactive Ruby Rose. My beloved little sister. And that won't change. Ever. No matter what." She sighed, scratching her neck. "When did I make you feel like it would?" Ruby ran to her sister and threw her arms around her so fast it almost made Yang lose her balance. But having been glomped many times she managed and confusedly looked down on her sister who buried her face into her shoulder.

"No! You never did! You're the best big sister ever and I love you and I'm so sorry. I should know you would never do that. I'm sorry.." She actually sniffed, tears going down her face. "I love you Yang. You're the best big sister that I could have ever asked for.." Yang's face softened and she wrapped her arms around Ruby and nuzzled her hair with a smile.

"I love you too Ruby. And I'm really proud of you. Thanks for telling me." Ruby nodded, hugging Yang tighter like she believed the blonde would disappear if she let go.

"S-So.. Y-You're fine with me dating Weiss?" Yang chuckled, rubbing the top of her head.

"Fine with it? I've been teasing Weiss about having feelings for you for weeks. And now you're telling me she actually got over her ice queen persona and admitted said feelings to you _weeks_ ago? That's awesome. Besides.." She pushed on Ruby's shoulders so she'd meet her gaze. "If you're happy with Weiss and she's happy with you that's all I could ask for. I'm actually glad she is the one you're dating. If I trust you with anyone it's Weiss. She may still be a bit of an ice queen, but I know for a fact she cares for you. Now I just know even more how much!" She grinned, kissing Ruby's forehead. "If you love her and she loves you that's more than enough." Ruby grinned and hugged Yang again, giving a snort when Yang spun them around.

"Yang!" The blonde laughed and nuzzled her.

"I'm just so proud of you!" Ruby smiled, relief taking over the feeling of embarrassment she'd usually feel.

"Weiss are you crying?" They both looked to the door, Blake having pushed it open with a small smirk as she watched the heiress give her a glare with misty eyes.

"I am not shut up!" She croaked and tried to dry her eyes. Both sisters glanced at each other and giggled.

"Alright get in here." Yang went up to Weiss and pulled her into a hug. A hug Weiss wasn't expecting and yelped into.

"Y-Yang!" The blonde laughed, releasing her to give her a serious look.

"Alright Weiss listen up. I have to do this once as a big sister so pay attention and answer truthfully." Weiss sweat dropped and stood straight.

"Y-Yes?" Yang looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do you love Ruby?"

"H-Huh?"

"It's not a hard question Weiss, do you love Ruby?" Blushing Weiss nodded.

"Yes!" Yang crossed her arms.

"And you promise to me that you won't hurt her in any way and always protect her?" The heiress was silent for a moment. She then furrowed her brows and crossed her own arms.

"I promise but I don't need you to tell me that. I decided I'd do that from day one."

"And what if anyone disagrees?" She huffed and walked past Yang to take a hold of Ruby's hand, blushing all the same.

"T-That's their problem.. This is something I want and I don't give a damn what other people think about it. I.. I love Ruby and that's that!" Her face was bright red but she held steadfast, Ruby giving her a happy puppy look. Yang gave her a glance over, silent for a few seconds then grinned.

"That's all I need to know." She patted her on the back. "Welcome to the family Weiss!" Blake walked up next to the brawler with a small smirk of her own.

"They're not married yet Yang." The two blushed heavily and Yang laughed, throwing an arm around her partner.

"Oh, good one Blakey now you got em thinking about it." Weiss groaned.

"I'm gonna regret telling you this aren't I?" She asked with a hand to her face and Yang chuckled.

"Depends. Ever hurt my sweet baby sister and I will make you regret it." Weiss stiffened and Ruby glared at her.

"Yang.." The blonde held up her hands.

"It's a big sister thing have to say it at least once!" She said, giving Blake a glance. The faunus knew well what it meant. _Can I tell them?_ She thought about it for a second. It'd be so official if they did tell. And really that's what she wanted. Someone to know Yang was hers. It'd feel good to tell someone. So she grabbed Yang's hand with a soft smile.

"It's only fair. But only if you want to." Yang grinned, looking a little love struck and she squeezed Blake's hand.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, confused over their interaction.

"Well since you've been honest with me I'll be honest with you. I'm bisexual. I root for both teams so to speak." Yang said, a small awkward smile coming to her face. Ruby stared at her, then flailed her arms upwards.

"Bu-wha! Why didn't you say so?" Yang shrugged.

"Figured it out shortly after initiation. But hey don't be mad at me. You've been dating Weiss for weeks and kept it from me I've only dated mine for like two." Now Ruby looked even more flabbergasted.

"You have a girlfriend!?" Yang gave Blake a look and the faunus smiled, stepping closer to kiss her cheek and nuzzle her shoulder.

"Course I do what'd you expect?" Yang said proudly, thinking by now it should be obvious. But she forgets Ruby's dense.

"Who?!" Yang laughed while Weiss facepalmed.

"Ruby you dense dolt!" Weiss shouted and the smaller girl looked around confusedly.

"What?" Weiss gestured to their two teammates, flailed her arms at them with a blank look. About three seconds went by then you could literally hear a _ding_ nad Ruby's mouth fell agape. "No.. Really?" Her sister gave a shrug and grin. "Oh my-I knew it!" She shouted, smiling like the dolt Weiss always said she was. "I knew something was up! I told you Weiss!"

"Yes yes very good Ruby." Weiss said tiredly, patting Ruby's head.

"So I take it you're fine with it?" Yang asked, shifting her position a little, careful to not disturb Blake by her shoulder.

"Bu-wha! Of course I am! This is great!" Ruby said with a grin, Weiss nodding in confirmation as well.

"We'd be quite the hypocrites if we didn't approve. I'm happy for you two. This explains why you thought this ironic." Weiss said, Blake chuckling.

"Yeah, we were hiding from each other." She said, Yang grinning at the fact while Ruby took on a bit of a confused expression.

"Hippo-cute? We'd be cute hippos?" Weiss stared at her blankly while Yang erupted into laughter, Blake let go of Yang to place her jacket covered book on the bed, rolling her eyes at her girlfriends enthusiasm towards her sister's unintentional pun.

"Best pun of the day goes to Ruby!" Yang exclaimed between laughter, Ruby just looking more confused.

"What? What I say?" The heiress rubbed her temples.

"Ruby you dense.. Stop being cute when you're being stupid!" Ruby held up her hands at the outburst, shrinking under Weiss's gaze.

"I-I'm sorry?" Weiss cast a glare to the still laughing blonde.

"Yang stop laughing!" She snapped and Yang cleared her throat and tried to calm down, still with a grin on her lips.

"Okay, no I'm good. Everything's good." Weiss sighed and the four of them were silent for a while. "Anyway, there's just one thing left to say." Yang gave Ruby and Weiss a grin. "Me and Blake are totally okay with you two. Aren't we Blakey?"

"Well I have already voiced my approval but yes. We are." Ruby shook out of her stupor to give them a thumbs up.

"And we're totally okay with you.. Just Blake?" The faunus gave her full attention. "Everything Yang told Weiss I'm telling you okay? Please stay by her side kay?" Blake could hear in the tone she used that there was a deeper meaning to her words. So to emphasize that was exactly what she intended she grabbed and hugged Yang's arm to her, eyes determined as she spoke.

"Of course, that goes without saying. I'll have her back.. From various things." Sensing the dark undertone Yang chuckled and patted Blake's head.

"It's okay kitten. I've already told you I'm not going anywhere." Muttering something inaudible Blake nuzzled into her, not caring the other two were staring.

"Wow okay how could this have gone over my head for two weeks?" Weiss exclaimed, Ruby holding her hands together.

"Aw, look at you. So cute. You have a nickname for Blake." Yang puffed out her chest proudly.

"Yup. She doesn't have one for me though. If you don't count calling me a dork."

"I sure count it cause you are a dork." Blake said matter a factly and Yang smirked, getting out of Blake's hold to get her arm around her waist instead, kissing her temple.

"I keep telling you. Lovable dork." Blake looked up, seeing the glint in Yang's eyes and put her hand over the girl's face.

"Yang I love you but this is new to all of us and I'm not going to kiss you in front of your sister right now." Yang pouted but shrugged, settling with holding Blake's hand.

"That's boring but alright." Ruby raised her hand.

"I call for group hug!" Yang grinned and raised her own.

"I second that." Blake shrugged.

"I'm in." They all looked at Weiss who crossed her arms.

"No.." But looking at each other the three grinned, all reaching out and grabbed Weiss, pulling her into the middle and hugged. "I said-" Ruby nuzzled her. "Oh nevermind.." She mumbled and gave into the hug.

"Alright, now that's that dealt with might as well tell you. Me and Blake are going on a date tomorrow and eating out so no need to wait up for dinner." Yang said as they separated. Ruby made an oh face, pointing to her.

"So that's what you've been whispering about all day! I was wondering what was so special about tomorrow.." Yang chuckled, Blake blushing a little. "Oh! Hey, Can me and Weiss come with? It'll be like a double date! I've always wanted to go on one of those!" The blonde shrugged, giving her partner a look.

"Blake? What you think?"

"If you like a stroll through Vale and sushi I don't see why not." Weiss raised a brow.

"I guess you decided on the place to eat?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah Yang usually like meat places.." Ruby mentioned but Blake shook her head, nodding to Yang.

"Nope, she did and I'm not complaining."

"Well I know my kitten likes fish so a sushi bar with a buffé was the best I could find where'd I'd enjoy at least a bit of the food." Ruby smiled. _So even with Blake she thinks of her preferences over her own.. Sounds familiar.._ She thought, thinking back on when Yang did the exact same thing when they were younger. Blake kissed Yang's cheek and squeezed her hand.

"We'll go wherever you want next time." Yang grinned and bumped their shoulders together.

"When did I say yes to a third date?"

"You haven't but you will." A teasing smirk came to Yang's face.

"Oh yeah? That you asking me out Belladonna?" Blake looked back at her with a smirk of her own.

"Maybe it is. What of it Xiao Long?" They stared at each other for a while then Yang broke off by kissing her nose.

"Nothing, you're right. A yes it is." The sudden action made had made Blake blush which got Yang grinning. Weiss watched them through their playful banter, acting like her and Ruby weren't there. _How do they do it?_ She thought, looking to Ruby who just looked at the two with a soft smile, seeming more happy about Yang being so comfortable with Blake than her acceptance of their relationship.

The moment was ruined however by something small and furry jumping off Ruby's bed towards Yang and Blake. There was a bark, and before anyone could stop it, the furry thing bounced off Yang's head and landed on Blake. The cat faunus hissed, jumping away and shaking her head to run away from the corgi. However he chased after her and she panicked rushing to the door and bashing through it.

"Zwei! No! Blake's not a chew toy!" Yang called, running after the dog as he followed Blake outside. Ruby and Weiss looked on each other, heard a crash and angry hissing outside, sweatdropped and ran after the two.

"Zwei! Leave Blake alone! Holy-Blake get down from that! No Zwei put that down!" And as they scrambled to get the dog and faunus under control heads popped out of their dorm rooms looking at the chaos that ensued.

 **Me: So! Here you are! Am I really late? Maybe..**

 **Blake: To me it seems like you got this out faster than the last. So that's something right?**

 **Me: I suppose..**

 **Yang: Hey isn't this one longer than the last one? Thought you said they shouldn't get used to long chapters.**

 **Me: Weeeeeell.. Yes I did but this one also just kinda got out of hand. Way longer than I first anticipated.. It took me so long to figure out how to start this chapter off. Don't know how many drafts I went through and deleted. And so many things have changed since I started writing it. If you guys could have seen the original chapter compared to this one.. I'm not sure if you'd think it better than this..**

 **Ruby: It became a me chapter!**

 **Me: Yes it did.. Wait..**

 **Yang: Ruby!**

 **Ruby: Yang! *hugs***

 **Me: *looks around* Okay no there's no Nora. *clears throat* Anyway, yeah it kinda became a Ruby chapter but hopefully that's okay. It just kinda fit in. Also about this mission, once again, I have only a general idea of what will happen so you guys are free to come with suggestions. But as I've also said before, don't expect any big fight scenes cause I suck at doin em. Or expect sucky fight scenes I guess?**

 **Blake: Review with thoughts and ideas for future chapters or one shots. You can also PM Wolf and she'll answer either one when she sees them in worst case scenario when she can.**

 **Yang: Btw you teased with the smut again.**

 **Me: Meh, this isn't a story that's meant for smut so I don't feel that bad. Though I am going to change the rating to M now cause we are getting *clears throat* close.. God I make it sound like I'm a good smut writer which I am not.. Anyway this AN is getting way too long round it off if you please.**

 **Yang: Let's do it together Rubes.**

 **Ruby: Okay!**

 **Ruby/Yang: *with arms around each other* Schnee you next chapter!**

 **Me/Blake: You just had to..**


	11. Chapter 11 Are We Ready?

"Ruby hurry up, we're gonna be late for class." Weiss said, tapping her foot impatiently by the door. Herself and Ruby had class while Yang and Blake had a free period and Yang was making the most of it by repairing Ember Celica that had been damaged during a mock fight with Nora during their last class. And it had to be repaired by the time she and Jaune had to go to the extra training lesson with professor Port.

"Coming, coming." Ruby said, just in the process of tying the ribbon around her neck. However as Weiss turned to the door she noticed Blake walk up to the desk behind the brawler, leaning over her shoulder to watch her work.

"Heh, kitten that tickles." Yang giggled when she felt Blake's hair on her neck. Blake smirked and placed a hand on Yang's shoulder as she turned her head a little to skim her nose over Yang's cheek.

"Your fault for being ticklish." She said with a playful hint to her voice. The blonde chuckled and glanced at the faunus from the corner of her eye with an amused smile.

"Oh yeah, not yours for tickling me?" Blake hummed and kissed Yang's temple.

"When I'm not doing it on purpose it's not." Violet met amber as Yang turned her head, her hand going up to softly caress Blake's neck.

"Oh? And what pray tell were you doing?"

"Well I was admiring your handiwork. But this works too." Blake said, her voice lowering and eyes closing. Yang knew that stare and would gladly have pulled Blake into a kiss. If of course not for the spray of water that was mostly aimed at Blake. The cat faunus immediately separated from Yang with a sputter, though it sounded an awful lot like hissing, and she glared at the heiress who was holding a spray bottle with water.

"Weiss! What the hell?!" She hissed, trying to dry her face while Weiss frowned back at her.

"You should go study." She said sharply and the faunus growled.

"I'll decide on that thank you very much." Weiss shook her head and pointed to Yang who was still shocked over the sudden interruption and raise in voice.

"I am very happy for you two. But when you!" She pointed to Blake, then changing to Yang. "Becomes an obvious distraction for her when she's trying to work, some separation is obviously in order!" While she saw the heiress's point Blake still didn't let go of the glare and low growl that came up her throat.

"I don't exactly see you give that response when Ruby comes and disturbs you." Weiss narrowed her eyes and waved the bottle around.

"Well neither me or Ruby is preparing for an important assignment either! Yang is and needs to be prepared! And obviously that's a hard thing to do when you're around. Don't think I didn't catch on what happened today at training. Or every other time like right now." The whole reason Yang had to do repairs on Ember Celica was because she'd taken a hit from Nora's hammer without full use of her aura. As she had been distracted by Blake who was smiling at her from the side. Well until she was shouting for her to watch out. Luckily she'd gotten her arms up in time but her gauntlets had taken quite the hit.

Blake stiffened as she had no comeback to snap back with, knowing far too well how right the heiress was. But she couldn't help it. With the confirmation of Yang having the same thoughts about wanting to take their relationship to the next level she just found herself being naturally clingy and needy. She couldn't help herself. Though of course it didn't help the brawler found no issue with her behaviour and didn't complain when Blake was basically hanging from her back.

"Weiss calm down it's okay. It's just Wednesday, I have more than a week left-" Weiss snapped her gaze to Yang and she silenced promptly at the icy stare.

"And don't get me started on you! Getting so easily distracted during combat I mean seriously?" Yang smiled sheepishly but pointed to Ruby who stood by the door hoping they'd be done soon so they could leave.

"Well you try having your girlfriend looking at you during a mock fight and not get a tiny bit distracted." Weiss blushed and snapped her eyes to Ruby then back again.

"D-Don't try to change the subject!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you-"

"Okay enough!" Ruby snapped and they all three looked to her. She sighed and looked at Weiss.

"Weiss, even if you're right this sort of thing is natural for two people who are very comfortable with each other, and for that matter dating, to be doing! It's just a matter of us getting used to it because we both want them to be comfortable around us. Just like we want to be them to be comfortable with us showing off. Plus spraying Blake with water was not okay." Weiss looked to want to say something but with the warning stare Ruby gave her she closed her mouth. Ruby then looked at Yang. "Though Weiss also has a point, you need to concentrate even with Blake around. Mock battle or not. And Blake.." The faunus had her arms crossed with a small frown. Sighing Ruby motioned to Yang. "Stay here with Yang if you want. But please, no deliberate distractions." Ruby crossed her arms and gave them all a glance. "Am I making myself understood with all of you?" There was a silence in the room, the three teammates looking at each other then back at Ruby.

"Well.. There's a reason she's the team leader." Yang said to break the silence. Blake sighed while Weiss brushed away some hair from her face in slight embarrassment over her behaviour.

"Alright.. I won't say more on the matter. Just _never_ spray water at me like you're reprimanding an animal again!" Blake said with a small bite to her tone, staring at the heiress who looked at the water bottle still in her hand.

"Oh. Oh no I didn't mean.. I-I'm so sorry.." She said, tossing away the bottle with a genuine look of regret. Blake just huffed and walked over to her bed to sit down. Ruby breathed out and smiled, opening the door and held out her arm.

"Alright, now come on Weiss before we're actually late. And Blake?" The faunus looked up, still with a bit of a frown. "We're still going today.. Right?" Blake was silent for a time, glancing at Weiss who was looking a bit guilty for her actions then looked to Yang who tried to give her a encouraging smile. Blake sighed but gave a short nod.

"Yeah.." Smiling, Ruby went out, Weiss telling another apology before leaving as well.

"First time I think I've seen you hiss since that dog faunus incident." Yang said when the door closed, a little amused as Blake groaned at the reminder.

"Don't even.." She fell back on the bed and rubbed her eyes, hair still a little wet from the water. She heard the small creak of the chair being pushed back and soon felt a hand being put on her forehead. A warm aura flowed to her from the point of contact, drying her hair and making her stiff body loosen. Letting out a breath she let her hands fall to her sides, eyes still closed so she could fully enjoy the sense of warmth and sunshine from the hand now softly caressing the hair by her forehead. There was a slight weight shift on the mattress and she hummed, turning her body towards the weight. Yang chuckled as Blake got up just a little so she could lay her upper body on her lap, acting much like a cat would. The soft purr helping in seeing her as such.

"Now how am I suppose to repair Ember Celica if I can't move?" She teased but Blake turned her head a little to look up at her with a smirk.

"Your own fault." Yang only smiled.

"I guess it is." Blake felt her heart skip a beat when she made eye contact. The soft smile and gentle caress of her hair while looking at her with nothing but love and adoration had her chest feeling warm. It was a feeling all too familiar at this point and she was smiling back before she knew it.

She felt Yang's fingers move slowly until they were close to her still covered ears. They stopped there however and the violet eyes gave the bow a glance. They narrowed for a split second before going back to their gentle look. She made eye contact with Blake again, a question in them now as her fingers moved to the base of the cat ears. However she made sure to not disturb the bow. Blake knew she wouldn't despite the fact she would gladly let her. Never without her specific permission because that's just how Yang works. Always making double sure.

"It's okay. You should know I trust you with it by now." Blake said, turning her head a little to make it easier. Yang's smile turned to one of childish joy and she wasted no time in removing the ribbon. The ears twitched as they were freed, Blake grimacing a little. They always felt so stiff and not to mention the small muscle pain after being under the bow so long. And she didn't know if it was because of her expression, but Yang's hand immediately went to work on them. Softly kneading the base and giving extra attention to spots that felt a bit stiffer. And while Blake didn't know how Yang could possibly know where to massage her sore ears she didn't care at the moment. Just giving off soft groans when she hit the right spot, the noise helping Yang in knowing where to give extra attention.

Neither of them really knew for how long this went on. Certainly longer than actually needed but Yang didn't see her girlfriend complaining so she continued, just happy Blake trusted her with it.

"How.. How do you know where to.." Blake started but couldn't quite formulate the sentence she wanted. Feeling this way too much. Yang however chuckled, fingers moving from her ears to the space between them to scratch a little.

"Ruby had a phase in her life where she wanted to put bows on everything. My hair, dad's hair and Zwei's fur. Though she often put the bow on his ears instead of his fur. Said it made him look cuter." She smiled at the memory. "Sadly it made Zweis ears incredibly sore. So until she realized she shouldn't be doing that I had to untie it every time and massage his ears until he stopped whining. Dad was busy trying to explain to Ruby why she shouldn't do it. Turns out, cat ears aren't that different from dog ears. Not to insult you of course but the spots that get sore seem to be similar." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Well while I don't like being compared to a dog, I guess I should thank Ruby for that phase." She looked into Yang's eyes with a smile. "Because you're amazing with you hands." Yang smirked, hand going to Blake's shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so _already_." The suggestive tone and mischievous look in the violet eyes made Blake's own narrow a little. It was obviously just a teasing flirty joke but Blake couldn't help but feel _something_ from the remark.

Never breaking their eye contact Blake sat up, hands going around Yang's neck with thumbs brushing along her jawline. Yang's eyes closed before Blake even got to where she wanted her lips to be. A little uncomfortable with the way she was sitting, Blake got one of her legs over Yang's, straddling her lap and getting a perfect upper angle on her lips. This was exactly how she'd been sitting the other day but now. Now they were inside, and alone for that matter. _I don't know, next time we're alone in the dorm._ She thought back on what Yang had hinted at. They were certainly alone now. But then again they have class. And what do you even do to initiate something like that? She just kinda went on automatic the other times.

 _Maybe what I normally do.. Follow my instincts and see what happens.. If she doesn't want to she'll tell me and I'll stop.. Right?_ Now being fully aware of what she was doing, Blake felt doubt sip in and she separated from Yang, staring blankly at the brawler as they both caught their breath. _What if I do something wrong? W-What if my animal instinct take over and I can't stop? Or worse hurt her.. I almost did before and didn't stop when she told me. What if it happens again?_

"Blake? You okay?" Yang asked after a little while, not liking how the faunus had just frozen on top of her. She looked into the amber eyes that slowly seemed to be filled with dread. "Blake? Kitten you're kinda scaring me here." She lift her hands to cup Blake's cheeks, stroking her thumbs over them while activating her aura in a try to calm her. "Blake, snap out of it. I'm right here." She brought Blake forward to lean their foreheads together and the touch seemed to make Blake at least blink, amber looking into violet more awarely.

"S-Sorry I just.. I'm not sure what I'm doing.." Yang's expression turned from concerned to quizzical, still keeping the worried light in her eyes.

"Ehm.. Blake, were you having a mental dialogue I was suppose to follow? Cause I'm not sure what you mean.." The faunus bit her lip, shifting her gaze down then up again.

"I.. Know we talked about it." Yang seemed to understand, her hands settling on her partner's hips. "And we agreed it's something we both wanted.. But I.." She hesitated, clenching her hands. "I let my instincts lead me before. But now that I'm _aware_ of what I want to do.. I'm afraid of losing control to them.. I almost hurt you last time I let them take over and I didn't listen when you told me to stop and now I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore-" Yang cupped her cheeks, cutting her off to look into the violet eyes and seeing the reassuring light in them.

"Blake, kitten, you're stressing yourself up over something that's never been an actual problem. And if you remember, I told you. The only reason I wanted you to stop was because it was happening under the wrong circumstances. Not because I didn't enjoy it." Blake blushed a little but kept silent. Yang grabbed a firm hold of her hips and flipped them over, now being on all four on top of Blake. "Plus, I'm not as fragile as you make me out to be. This-" She pushed her hair over to one side, her neck coming into full view. "Is nothing. And neither were the ones you gave me at the bar. I've had worse bruises." The last sentence was said with a joking tone, but Blake blushed again, covering her face with a hand and mumbled.

"I'm sorry-" Yang rolled her eyes and took the hand away, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Your instincts is nothing to be afraid of. Have they come up at the wrong times? Yes. But what's happened during those times haven't been unpleasant, merely inappropriate to the current locations and situations we were in. Point is, you're fine. And as I've already told you just yesterday, we'll take this at our own pace and figure it out together. Alright?" The faunus closed her eyes, letting out a breath as she felt her nerves melt away to Yang's calming flame.

"Alright.." Smiling, Yang kissed her nose and got back up on all four.

"Good, now.." She trailed off, looking down on the faunus with a thoughtful expression. Blake gave her a questioning one and she glanced at the door then back. She seemed to have a small mental battle if her changes in expression was any indication.

"Yang?" Blowing on some hair the blonde pushed off Blake, rolling onto her back beside her with a sigh.

"It's.. Nothing.. We do have class in little less than an hour and I better try to finish Ember Celica's repair by then." Blake furrowed her brows and turned her head to the blonde. She'd wanted to say something else right? Or was it just her imagination? "Otherwise we'll just have proven Weiss's point." Blake looked confused for a second, not sure what she meant when Yang chuckled and reached over to tap her nose. "That you really are a terrible distraction for me." Getting it now, the faunus smiled. She could tell Yang was trying to get her in better spirits. Away from bad thoughts. She rolled over on her stomach, propping herself up by the arms and leaned her face close to Yang's.

"Your own fault for being so easily distracted." She said, deciding to play along. Yang chuckled, leaning up to rub their noses together.

"It's not my fault! Something's wrong with my eyes." She winked at her. "Cause I can't take em off you." Blake snorted, giggling as she pressed her hand to Yang's face.

"My god that was awful." They both laughed, Yang grabbing Blake's hand and pulling it off her face.

"It's true though!"

"Only you would actually voice such a corny line." Blake said as Yang got up on her own arms so they were even leveled.

"How about.. You an angel? If so-" Blake rolled her eyes.

"You really gonna pull that one?" Yang grinned.

"Well I didn't know angels could fly so low." Blake blinked, not prepared for that particular line.

"Okay I'll give you that one." Yang held out her hand.

"If I had a star for every time you brighten my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand." Blake grabbed said hand and leaned over, pecking Yang's lips.

"That's my line." She then got up, Yang opening her mouth, then closing it, thinking for a moment then shrugged while getting up herself.

"Huh, your beauty's so distracting I forgot my pick up line." Yang smirked when Blake shook her head with a small sigh, smile on her face all the same. "Alright, I'm done."

"You done?"

"I'm done."

"Really?"

"At least for the next ten minutes or so."

"You're unbelievable."

"You love me."

"Doesn't prove the fact wrong." Yang leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Nope but it proves it doesn't matter." She said, grinning like the idiot she was, Blake just letting out a sigh and leaned their shoulders together.

"I guess so." Yang grinned and kissed Blake's head, the faunus letting out a sigh of relief. Her stress and negative thoughts on the previous matter melting like butter to a flame. Which wasn't that far from the truth in this case. Yang did have to lean away and stand though, to her dismay.

"Well, better get back to it. Ember Celica needs to be repaired before the end of the day." Yang said and looked back, seeing the sad kitty look Blake was pulling. _She doesn't want me to leave. Why do you have to be so cute?_ Yang took a moment to think about what Blake could do that would still enable her to do her work but also have her close and interact. She glanced towards the bookshelf and an idea popped up in her head. She walked up to it, searching for a certain book she knew she had put back after their date.

"Yang?" The blonde grinned when she saw the cover for _The Man With Two Souls_ , pulling it out and offering it to Blake. "Why-"

"Obviously you never finished it on our date. And I work better when it's not completely silent anyway. Wanna sit beside me and read to me while I work?" Blake grabbed the book hesitantly, looking sceptic to the idea.

"You sure it won't be distracting?" Yang shrugged, standing straight and walking to the desk.

"You don't have to. I just thought it'd be nice. Since then we'll both have something to do and.. I'll get to hear more of the story." Blake tapped on the cover for a bit, watching Yang as she sat down and started to tinker with the pieces. A small sigh left her lips and she stood, knowing she couldn't say no and pulled up the extra chair to sit beside the blonde. Yang smiled as Blake's voice reached her ears, continuing her work as Blake read the story until they also had to go to class.

* * *

"On your left!" Yang called, Jaune reacting and holding up his shield, the Boarbatusk charging into it. He managed to keep his foothold, glancing back at Yang who got her own grimm on her side. She just grinned however, cracking her knuckles as the Boarbatusk came charging at her. She took a wide stance, watching the grimm carefully as it charged at her, making sure it wouldn't go into a rolling attack. And at the last second, when the tusks were about to hit her front, she grabbed a hold on them and managed to stop it in its tracks."Let's do this Jaune." He took a deep breath, shoving the grimm away with a bash of his shield, making it stagger for a second. "Just give me a countdown." She grunted, wrestling a bit with the boar to keep it from piercing her.

"Hold.." He answered, quickly repositioning himself at Yang's back. His grimm came charging at him. "Rolling." He warned, Yang clenching her hands around the tusks, hair flaring just slightly. "Three. Two."

"One!" She finished and they spun around each other, switching places. Thanks to Jaune's timing, she was able to swing the grimm right into the one rolling towards them. And the instant they hit each other Jaune rounded her and with a small shout pierced both grimm with his sword. They gave off a horrible squeal before seizing all movement. Pulling his sword back from the fading bodies he panted, slowly taking in the fact their plan had worked.

"You did it!" Yang cheered, patting his back, making him straighten his hunched over posture. A slow smile came to his face and he looked to her.

"We did it!" He corrected her without really meaning to, just happy they'd managed. She grinned, holding up her hand and he gladly high fived her.

"Okay you two calm down. They were only two Boarbatusks. You'll be going up against worse grimm on this mission." Professor Port said, but his mustache couldn't hide the smile he was making. "Aside from that being a risky maneuver that was excellent teamwork. You're making progress in such short time." Yang shrugged, stretching her arms up and back to thread her fingers together at the back of her head.

"Risky maneuver he says. Have you seen the combo attacks or the _maneuvers_ my sister comes up with? That was nothing." She said, grinning when the professor couldn't come with a proper comeback.

"You are.. Not incorrect. But still, I'd like to hear your reasoning for your strategy." Yang shrugged once again, bumping her hip with Jaune's and nodding to the professor.

"Y-Yes of course. Well, thanks to having seen Yang fight, talked to Ruby about how she usually thinks when it comes to Yang and watched some videos from classes. I thought up the plan. I knew Yang would be able to stop the grimm in its tracks. And, thanks to Ruby reassuring me of the fact, I knew Yang could easily hold it back long enough plus knock it into the other grimm." He smiled cleared his throat nervously. "All that was left was the right timing and the right placement which is why I stood behind her so the second grimm would charge at me, in other words towards her back. And, if that didn't finish them, I would. Though I'll admit to being nervous about getting the timing wrong or not enough thrust into my blade or-" Yang grabbed him around the shoulders and squeezed, making him squeal and cut off his rambling.

"What Jaune is suppose to say is. We combined our strengths to get the job done. Him with his strategies and perfect timing, and me with my brawn and reflexes. Isn't that right Jaune?" He blinked, a bit confused until he saw her small glare. "You did great, now agree with me or in the next training session between us I won't hold back." She said strictly, done with Jaune's insistent tries to demote himself.

"R-Right, yes that's what I was saying." He agreed quick, not wanting to be on the receiving end of another beating. Port coughed into his hand, getting back their attention.

"While I still think it risky it was well thought out. So, if there are no objections, we'll finish there for today. You're free to use this classroom for sparring and training though." He said, expecting them to do just that right on the spot. Jaune seemed up for it, turning to Yang with a questioning gaze.

"I'm up for some more training. Yang?" The blonde seemed to think about it for a second but then the sound of the door caught her attention.

"Yang are you done?" Smiling at the voice she turned and gave a thumbs up.

"Yup, all done Rubes." She said, watching her little sister approach them. She raised a brow at her attire. It consisted of a red hoodie, white shirt, black shorts and a yellow cap that Yang was pretty sure was actually hers, if the fire emblem in front wasn't a dead giveaway. "Ehm.. You're certainly.. Colorful.." Yang said, Ruby grinning and spreading her arms.

"I'm wearing team RWBY's colors! I had to borrow your cap though, hope that's okay." Yang chuckled, walking up to grab her bag.

"That's fine." Jaune gave a questioning look.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked, sheathing his sword and folding his shield.

"We're going on a team outing! Blake is currently changing and I'm here to pick up Yang. If she's really done." Ruby said, looking to professor Port for permission.

"Ah yes, miss Xiao Long is done so she's free to go." He said. Yang turned to Jaune with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry Jaune, I'll train with you tomorrow." Jaune waved it away.

"That's fine, Pyrrha is always happy to help me train. So you go." Waving goodbye, the two sisters leave the room for their dorm. Upon arrival, Weiss was on them immediately.

"There you are Yang. Blake's just about finished I believe-wait.. Did you take a shower before you came here?" The blonde chuckled and shook her head.

"Well her majesty will be happy to know I'd planned on taking a shower before we left. Since I dry pretty quick it shouldn't take long." She said, dropping bag to go over to the drawers and get her change of clothes. "By the way, very fancy choice of clothing." She mentioned when she turned back to the heiress. Weiss was, of course, wearing all white. White shirt, white jacket white skirt and even white heels. Though there was a distinctive line of blue around the edges of the skirt. And the only other thing not white was the black buttons on the jacket and a distinct red gem hanging from a silver chain. "Is that a ruby?" Weiss blushed a little but nodded, arms crossing.

"Isn't she pretty?" Ruby said, gesturing to Weiss with her arms like she was showing off a price at a gameshow. And while the heiress blushed at the compliment Yang smiled at her sister's enthusiasm.

"Of course, though when I get to see Blake I'm gonna have to side on her being the most beautiful in the room." She said bluntly.

"Well.. She's your girlfriend so I guess that's fair." Ruby said, nodding in understanding with a hand to her chin.

"It's gonna have to be. Cause I'm not gonna start a who's girlfriend is best argument with you Ruby.. Let's just agree our respective girlfriend in our own eyes is the best." Yang exclaimed, crossing her arms. Her little sister shrugged but gave another nod.

"Yeah I can deal with that."

"You are both idiots.." Weiss mumbled, blushing at the prospect of Ruby ever getting into such an argument.

"Yang's more of a dork." The fourth voice to the conversation had Yang smile wider, turning to meet her girlfriend with a greeting but stopped in her tracks when she came into full view from the bathroom. Blake wore a black top that was just a bit short to show off part of her stomach. Blue jeans vest on top of that, black leggings and blue short shorts. Plus, a orange scarf Yang could swear was hers. Yang couldn't help but stare, her eyes wandering around Blake's body until ultimately arriving at the space between the pants and shirt. And, despite calls for her name, only one sentence rang in her head. _She's gorgeous in anything.. That stomach though.._ Okay two sentences.

"Yang!"

"Gah!" Yang yelped when Ruby shouted her name right beside her ear.

"Can you hear me now?" Ruby asked, arms crossed. Yang covered her ears with a pained expression.

"Yeah as soon as my ears stop ringing." She mumbled, shaking her head, like that would help. "What were you saying?"

"I said, weren't you going to shower after Blake was done?" The blonde scratched her neck, nervous smile on her lips.

"Ehm.. Right.." She glanced at Blake who was giving her the same questioning expression the other two were. "Yeah, shower, I'll just-" She grabbed her clothes, side stepping around Blake with a nervous grin. "Do that-ouch.." She flinched as she backed into the doorframe. "Ahem, be right back!" She then escaped into the bathroom and locked the door.

Breathing out she felt her face grow hot. She covered her face with a hand and let out a small groan. _Showing off that much stomach should be illegal.. Then again I wouldn't see it if it was so maybe not.._ Her eyes narrowed just slightly as Blake's figure came to mind. That top had looked looser than the others she usually wears. Would probably be easy to slide her hand over that stomach and up- _Oh my dust no!_ She walked to the sink and turned on the faucet with cold water, splashing it in her face. Taking another deep breath she slapped herself with both hands, pulling them down slowly with another groan.

"Damn it.. It's getting harder to control these thoughts and urges.." She mumbled to herself, taking another splash of cold water. _Especially with what happened yesterday.. And this morning on top of that.._ Hand still wet and cold, she reach up and caressed the two marks still there hidden with the high collar. A small blush came to her face as she was reminded of it. How needy Blake had looked and especially how she made the marks with intent and _want_ this time.

 _Blake wants to just as much as I do.. This morning proves as much.. But also.._ Yang sighed, starting to undress so she could get into the shower. Starting the water she didn't mind the cold water flowing from the showerhead. It felt good on her currently warm body. She pushed her hair over her head, thoughts going back to the talk she'd had with Blake mere hours ago. _It also proves how uncertain she actually is about it.. Geez.._ Rubbing her face she let her hands glide down to her neck again, head tilted down, letting her hair fall around her head like wet curtain.

 _I need to stop thinking about it. I know Blake wants to but that's no reason to just jump the gun like I thought about this morning. I just need to calm my hormones and do this correctly.. I should let Blake decide, go at her pace.. I need to be reassuring and not come on too strong. Since.. Since I want her to be comfortable most of all.. Wow I sound so lame.. And.. I made myself sound so confident when we talked too.. When I'm not that confident.. No! I need to be encouraging otherwise she'll just get nervous.. I said we'd figure it out together and that's what we're gonna do. When it happens.. Maybe I should ask uncle Qrow for advice.. He's suppose to visit in a couple days.._ She shook her head and pushed her hair back.

"Okay that would be the worst suggestion of the day.." She mumbled, turning the water to cold. "Let's just cool down.. And stop talking to myself.. In the shower-I'm still doing it." She finished her shower and began to dry herself off. And when she walked out her hair was still drying with some help of her semblance so her eyes were currently red.

She was in the process of putting on the last article of clothing which was a leather jacket with a high collar. She'd decided to be casual. Yellow low cut shirt, the jacket, blue tight jeans and her boots with the signature purple cloth tied to her leg. She also wore her necklace with the purple gem hanging right over the collar of her shirt. Though as she was going to get the jacket over her shoulders she wasn't paying enough attention to her front.

"Yang wait-" But the warning came too late and the blonde soon found herself on the floor with a minor headache and her jacket barely over her shoulders. "And there goes my book.." Yang looked up as amber eyes looked down, somehow being the one on the bottom. Blake was on all four, Yang's hands having gone to Blake's hips in an automatic try to spare her the fall.

"Ah.. Blake sorry I spaced out." She said, gulping a bit as she glanced down. Seeing the hickey she'd made yesterday thanks to the scarf having been loosened by the fall.

"Ehm Yang you okay?

"Yes!" Yang answered a bit too quickly, snapping her eyes back up immediately. "W-Why do you ask?" Blake raised a brow in what seemed to be both confusion and worry.

"Well.. Your eyes are red. Did we not have any of your shampoo or something?" Yang blinked, her red eyes turning back to their soft violet color on one of these blinks as she smiled sheepishly.

"No. I was just.. Trying to dry off quicker. And this situation is a bit.. Well.." She looked down again, eyes widening when she realized just how _loose_ Blake's shirt was as the collar was sagging a bit. Yang resisted the urge to clench her fingers on Blake's hip, knowing well how close said fingers were to her exposed skin. Her thoughts went back to the ones she'd had in the shower, blush creeping up on her face and she gulped thickly. _She looks so gorgeous.. I never told her that did I? I'll have to do that.. And stop staring._

"Yang?" Shaking her head the blonde removed her hands from her partner's hips, letting them fall to the floor as she cleared her throat.

"E-Ehm.. W-Where's Ruby and Weiss?" She asked, partly to change the subject and keep her mind from reeling, and partly because she was actually wondering. Since if they were in here Weiss would definitely have said something by now.

"They went out to check the time for the transports.. You sure you're okay?" Yang gulped and absentmindedly scraped her fingers on the floor.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just a little tired from training that's all." Blake furrowed her brows in worry once more.

"Then should we cancel?" She asked, Yang letting out a breath from her nose. _Why are you so cute when you're worried?! What we should do is get off the floor!_

"No, not that tired.. Ehm.. Blake, we should-" Yang cut herself off. If she said it straight out it wouldn't really sound right coming from her would it? And Blake would just worry more.

"Should what?"

"Well not that I'm complaining-" _I'm just not in the right mindset for this position!_ "But we should probably get up. Or do you plan on being all over me in a literal sense all day?" _Oh, that was a good one. I'll need to remember it._

Blake tilted her head down, resulting in seeing the half on jacket and slightly messed up collar of Yang's low cut shirt which made her blush and sit up. Thus giving way for Yang to finally get herself sitting as well.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Here, let me fix that." Yang reached up and fixed the scarf so it was wrapped more securely around Blake's neck. _For my sanity's sake._ "Isn't this mine by the way?" She asked, hopeful to finally get her thoughts in another direction.

"Oh, yeah. It's not to hide anything and I hope you don't mind but.. I just felt like having a bit of your color is all.. It also smells like you so.." She said that last part very quietly, Yang not sure she'd heard her correctly.

"It what?" Blake shook her head, burying her chin into the scarf with a smile. _Adorable._

"Nothing. You don't mind?"

"Of course not. Brighter colors suits you. But it is part of my mission gear so when me and Jaune go on the mission I'm gonna need.. It.." Yang trailed off as Blake got significantly gloomier with the mention of the mission. Letting out a breath through her nose, Yang glanced down at the scarf, back to Blake's eyes that had grown sad, then shrugged and leaned back on her hands. "Know what? Nevermind." Blake perked up.

"What?" She asked in confusion. Sympathetic smile on her lips, Yang reached up to push some of Blake's hair behind her ear.

"Since it suits you so well you can keep it until I get back." Sliding the back of her fingers along Blake's cheek she grinned. "We're gonna be together on the next mission anyway. Alright?" Blake smiled softly, grabbing Yang's hand and pressing it close.

"I sure hope so.." The small tremor and hesitation to her own words didn't go unnoticed and Yang sighed, turning her hand so she could pinch Blake's cheek. "Ow! Yang-"

" _When_ I come back." She interrupted, voice as stern as her stare. "I expect a cliché run up hug with the call of my name and I'm gonna spin you around and kiss you. But I will have no crying!" Her stern look slowly melted into a warm smile as she went on. "Maybe some cliché music in the background and everyone can picture us in slow motion." She slid her thumb across her cheek. "And then you can give me my scarf back." She rubbed their noses together. "Deal?" Blake was silent, melting Yang's words and the meaning behind them and the look she gave her. It was a look Blake should recognize by now as Yang had given it to her often during Blake's insecure moments. _Trust me, everything's gonna be okay._ So, with a sigh and fond smile, Blake nuzzled into her hand once more.

"Not sure about the slow motion or run up but.. Deal." Yang resisted a chuckle. _But the background music and call of my name is fine? You're so cute._

"Good." Though as she was about to say something more, Blake shifted just slightly on her lap, making her look down. And now she felt _very much_ aware of how Blake was sitting. Her hand were on her thighs, as it had nowhere else to go or she didn't think about it was anyone's guess. She was sitting just above her knees-

"Yang?" At the sound of her name the blonde's heart jumped, hand behind her clenching just a little. _Calm down.._ She told herself, trying not to look affected by her racing heart as she looked up.

"Hm? What?"

"You were.. Spacing out again." Blake said, her brows furrowed in worry once more. _Crap, I did it again.. Alright just stay calm. Get your mind out of the gutter.._ Yang cleared her throat, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm fine, as I said, just a little tired." Blake still looked concerned and Yang cried on the inside. _Why must you be so worried about me when this position is obviously what you should worry about?_ "Blake I'm really fine. And now while I would love to sit here with you we should probably stand up. I still need to brush my hair." Blake seemed hesitant about her actually being fine but just nodded in agreement, letting Yang's hand go.

"Alright just hold on, let me help you with your jacket." Blake said in a small mumble, reaching over to help get the jacket over the brawler's shoulders. Honestly Yang had totally forgotten about it. However, just as Blake grabbed a hold of the sides of the garment, the door opened. They both turned their heads, Weiss being on her way in however halted the second she saw them. And, with a blush on her face, she was quick in holding up her arm and stopping who they could only presume to be Ruby from entering.

"W-What are you two doing?!" She hissed, glaring at them. Blake, having the smallest of blushes on her cheeks, rolled her eyes and returned them to the jacket. Yang held up her hand as Blake pulled it up and fixed the collar.

"While I'm glad your first instinct is to shield my dear innocent sister's eyes nothing of _that_ sort is happening here." _Both because it'd be inappropriate and because no matter how my mind reels we're not doing it on the floor._ "Blake's helping me put it _on_ not _off_. And as to the position we're in it was accidental. I fell over Blake when I came out of the bathroom. Now let Ruby in." She said, both herself and Blake getting off the floor. Although Blake was still fine tuning Yang's collar and the front of her jacket as Weiss let Ruby inside, looking cautious all the same.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked, confused as to why she was kept from coming inside. Yang waved it away.

"It's nothing Ruby." She said, stepping away from Blake who was now done to go grab her comb. All the while Ruby tried to get Weiss to tell her what had happened. Though as she grabbed it and was about to start brushing, a hand too familiar came and held her back. She turned to Blake who had her head slightly tilted down, mouth open as to say something but coming out short. Yang raised a brow at this odd behaviour, waiting for the faunus to speak but when nothing came decided to make good on the mental note she gave herself earlier.

"Blake." Amber looked up and she grinned, reaching for the bow with her free hand but being careful not to touch and disturb it. "The new bow really suits you. Violet? Didn't want you thinking I didn't notice." Blake seemed to perk up at the mention, happy Yang had noticed this small change.

"Thanks, I seem to remember someone saying I'm more vibrant violet than black." Yang chuckled, letting her hand down to her side.

"And I'm sticking to it. Your whole outfit looks gorgeous kitten." _Not to mention that stomach though._ "I'm planning on thoroughly showing my appreciation by not taking my eyes off you for more than ten seconds." While she said this she leaned over and rubbed their noses together playfully. She knew however that no matter how Blake took this, as her just being flirty or serious, it was a fact not a suggestion. Blake just smiled at the comment, not giving much more of a response. And after she took a breath, she slid her hand from Yang's to the comb she was holding.

"W-Well I was going to ask if I could brush your hair."

"Aw, but then I'm gonna have to turn away from you."

"Then can I?" Blake asked, tone serious but nervous which caught Yang off guard. Looking into Blake's eyes she could see the same nervous light but also some anticipation in there. Like she was hoping it was a yes. While others would not ask this question with such a tone to their voice, Blake knew Yang didn't let just anyone take care of her hair. So she also looked prepared for her request to be denied. It almost amused Yang how serious Blake seemed to be about it. But she more appreciated it than anything as it just showed how aware Blake was to the fact she was cautious about anyone else then herself taking care of her hair. So, with a small ponder, she smiled. She knew Blake would be careful, the rose she took out of her hair the other day proving as much. So giving a shrug she unraveled her fingers from the comb and pushed it up into Blake's hand.

"If you can pull a thorn filled rose out of my hair without damaging it, brushing it should be a breeze." She tried to make a joke out of it but Blake's brightened smile had her just melting. _Why did you have to be so adorable?_ Clearing her throat Yang walked over to the desk to sit down on the chair, ignoring the two silent girls still by the door she twisted the chair around so she could lean on the back of it. Giving easy access to her hair. It didn't make long for Blake to get up behind her, placing her hand on her hair first and waiting for her to take a breath before starting.

Honestly, Blake was great. She took her time when she hit a stop, smoothly pulling her free hand along the trail of the brush. Yang resisted a chuckle as Blake even took the smallest pauses with the brush to pull her fingers through the newly brushed area. Only to pull the brush over it again to mask the fact she just did it because she wanted to not because it was necessary. Though Yang didn't complain. She just relaxed her shoulders and closed her eyes with a small hum of satisfaction.

"This is so awesome." Ruby whispered, if you could call it that with how loud she was.

"Why?" Weiss asked with her own too loud whisper.

"Yang never lets anyone brush her hair. Well except for me. Dad was banned from it ages ago and so was uncle Qrow. I may be way too excited for this but this is a big thing."

"I would say you are but if it's as you say I guess it's a.. Good thing?"

"Oh yeah-"

"Guys." Blake interrupted, stopping in her movements as she turned her head to them. "We can hear you." Yang opened her eyes to glance at them as well, Ruby scratching her neck sheepishly while Weiss blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Listen if you two are done you can wait outside. We'll be right there."

"Right, of course. Transport leaves in thirty minutes. So.. Yeah.." Ruby mumbled, backing up on the door and awkwardly opening it, quick to pull Weiss out with her and closing it with a click. Blake chuckled as she continued with her task, Yang going back to enjoying the feeling.

"I think we're gonna have to make this a thing. You're really good at it." Yang hummed letting out a breath of satisfaction as Blake was finishing.

"If you want me to." And as Bake placed the comb on the desk, the blonde grabbed her retreating hand, bringing it up to place a soft kiss on the back.

"I trust you with it." A small silence later Blake leaned into her back and wrapped her free hand around her stomach.

"I'm glad you do." Blake said, her voice coming off as affectionate but it was a dysable lower than usual which made Yang's heart jump. "Also." She tapped her finger on Yang's stomach. "I wanted to compliment you on your outfit as well. Shirt suits you as usual." Yang gulped silently when Blake tugged slightly on said shirt. She did wear low cut shirts often with her outfits. And had also heard this compliment many times. But with many things, when Blake did it, she found herself blushing at the compliment and the tone used when saying it. But, she tried to be quick in her answer to not be seen spaced out again.

"Not the outfit I would say would make jaws fall to the floor but if it's good enough for you then that's all I need." Blake chuckled, kissing Yang's cheek.

"Well, to me your look is always _jaw dropping_. Even if I don't always show it." Yang laughed, turning in the chair to give Blake an sceptical look.

"Did you just make a pun?" The faunus shrugged, leaning down to kiss Yang's forehead.

"Purrhaps. But don't tell Weiss." Grinning now, Yang stood and pecked Blake's lips.

"Dust I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go before they come looking for us." Still holding hands they left the dorm, seeing Weiss and Ruby just down the hall talking.

"Oh, there you are. Ready to roll?" Ruby said as they approached. Yang gave a thumbs up with her free hand.

"As ready as a charging Boarbatusk let's go!" The two sisters cheered, their partners just watching their dorks being silly with smiles on their faces. So they made their way to the transport, heading to Vale for their double date.

 **Me: I kid you not.. This took, so many drafts. There was like ten. To which like four I deleted permanently cause they were so bad.**

 **Blake: Are you okay? *crouched down as Wolf is on the floor***

 **Yang: Feeling floored?**

 **Blake: Yang, not now.**

 **Me: I'm fine.. Just tired.. It's like.. Seven in the morning. I've been up all night finishing this up.. Kept making changes.. And now.. Now I'm finally done! I don't care if the ending is rushed or if it sucks! I'm done!**

 **Blake: *pats Wolf's head* It's okay, the chapter is great.**

 **Me: It was suppose to be longer you know.. The double date was suppose to be written in the same chapter.. But I just felt like no. I want to take my time on that and I've already taken so much time on this and I felt so bad for taking so long to update and-**

 **Blake: It's okay. Your cubs will understand. You do have a life outside writing too. You did good.**

 **Me: *cries* Thank you Blake. Compliments give me energy.. Although it's energy I'm gonna spend later as I'm now going to go to bed..**

 **Blake: You heard her. Leave a review or PM her if that's more to your liking. She always answers when she has the time.. Or in this case energy. It's always appreciated.**

 **Me: And by the way this story is doing way better than I thought. Thank you guys so much. I love you all.**

 **Yang: My turn? Alright, see you all next chapter! X3**


	12. Chapter 12 Double Date

_**You guys.. You guys.. This story almost have 200 followers.. And almost 150 favorites.. Holy shit.. I have no words other than thank you and I love all of you.**_

 **Fair warning, this chapter is long. Way longer than I wanted it to be. I envy those who write just 5000 words cause this took so long to edit and make remotely good holy shi-**

 **Sooo sorry for the delay. It took me so long to be remotely satisfied with this enough to actually publish it. I'm still apprehensive about it but that's how I feel for every chapter so nothing new. But I hope you enjoy.**

 **PS I have no fashion sense soo.. That's something to keep in mind while reading this..**

Team RWBY had made it on the transport and was now sitting on one of the benches, Ruby and Yang in the middle with their respective girlfriend at their side. It was a bit crowded, other students like them going to Vale to relax after a day of classes.

Yang crossed her legs and gave a small yawn, Blake giving her a side glance she didn't show she noticed. _Telling Blake I was tired might not have been the brightest idea.. Now she's gonna fuss over me through this whole thing.._ She stretched her arms up and leaned back in her seat. She wouldn't lie, while it wasn't the root of her distracted mind, she did feel a bit tired from training.

"Extra training hard on you?" Ruby was the one who asked. Yang let out a satisfied breath as she relaxed her arms again, smoothly letting her arm fall over Blake's shoulders. The faunus naturally adjusted herself so she could lean comfortably into Yang's side at the move. Yang squeezed her momentarily when she was done before answering Ruby's question.

"Nah, me and Jaune can handle a few Boarbatusks easily enough. We still need to work a little on combos and how to best work together, y'know, strengths and such. But we'll have it down by the time of the mission as long as we keep up the momentum we've got. So far I think we're doing pretty good." She said optimistically, leaning her head back to look up at the ceiling. She took brief notice to Blake taking a hold of the hand she had on her shoulder, attention quickly switching back to the conversation when it continued.

"You've only trained battling a Boarbatusk or two, anyone can do _fine_ with that." Weiss commented.

"Says the girl who got run over by one." Without looking Yang knew Weiss was glaring at her. Clearing her throat Weiss continued.

"What I mean is.. On the mission I doubt there's just gonna be a few Boarbatusks. So you and Jaune need to be ready for that. Especially-" Yang waved her free hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah I'm aware. Sightings of Beowolves and Ursa, at worst a few Deathstalkers. There's been no sign of a den or nest nearby, there not being too many of them but the professor told us we will be on the lookout for one. And for some reason the grimm near this village are more sensitive to sound than others." She lift her head up with a small sigh. "Me and Jaune went over the mission details a bit more while waiting for the professor. We're planning on practicing some combos that would effective against the grimm we're most likely to run into." She explained, hoping Weiss wouldn't go on a tirade about practice makes perfect and so on. And she didn't. Weiss was actually unusually silent for a time, just looking at her. "What?"

"You're uncharacteristically.. Serious about this."

"Yeah, usually you would just go: everything's gonna be fine! We'll do great!" Ruby agreed, doing her best, yet most ridiculous, Yang impression. The blonde shrugged, head lolling back again. It wasn't like she wasn't confident about it, heck she'd gladly go there now and punch those grimm into dust. She knew going into a fight without a plan was risky. But she liked the thrill that came with that risk.

However this time, with how similar the mission is to Summer's, and the fact she won't battle with the partner she's used to, Yang felt she'd go along with the extra precautions that Jaune thought up. Plus making sure her team knew of them, feeling she needed to reassure them, especially Ruby, that everything was under control. That she didn't need to worry. And not just her. Yang knew, even if she was a bit better at hiding it, there was another who worried greatly about this whole thing.

Like on que, the hand on hers tightened more. She glanced at her, seeing the slight downward tilt of the bow. She'd be stupid not to notice how during this whole conversation Blake had been silent, the hold she had on Yang's hand slowly tightening the longer it went on. Closing her eyes Yang let out a breath through her nose and tilted her head back up. Squeezing Blake to her, she spoke again.

"I've got an arrangement after the mission. Don't wanna come to it looking like crap." Another squeeze accompanied by a small smile on Blake's face. _Too cute._

"What kind of arrangement?" Ruby asked curiously, tilting her head in that cute way only Ruby could.

"Not telling~" Yang sang, smiling now as she rubbed Blake's hand with her thumb.

"Oh come on Yang!" Ruby whined, bouncing in her seat. The blonde shook her head, sticking out her tongue at her sister.

"Nope!" She popped, amusement covering her face as Ruby pouted.

"Either way I'm just happy you're taking it seriously." Weiss said, totally dismissing the two sisters childish bickering.

"Come on Weiss you're suppose to back me up." Ruby complained but Weiss ignored her, continuing.

"With how you and Jaune aren't exactly the most compatible partners you certainly need the practice." Oh no, Weiss was taking a deep breath. Which means she'd probably go on one of those tirades Yang was trying to avoid.

"Well-" She decided to interrupt, Weiss not able to really give a disapproving look as she hadn't started yet. "People said me and Blake weren't compatible. And look at us now. Blake throws me into stuff while I make said stuff explode. One among many things we do anyway. Perfect teamwork." She felt Blake's body tremble with held back laughter, her free hand over her mouth to mask a smile. Happy her partner was starting to get into better spirits, she continued. "Though comparing _our_ chemistry with me and Jaune's is a bit unfair. Since it felt natural from day one right Blakey?" Weiss made a face that said _and there goes the "serious" part_. Though she didn't much care as she waited for Blake's answer.

"I seem to remember on _day one_ you said I was a lost cause." Blake answered in a small scoff. Yang blinked, dumbstruck as she registered the words and tone the faunus was using. Ruby broke into giggles beside her.

"Well I.. That is.. I mean.." She stammered in search for a good response, not prepared for her words to backfire in such a way. But as she tried, and failed, to explain, Blake looked up at her, smug smirk on her lips. _Oh.._ _You little.._ Realizing she was just teasing her Yang buried her face into her free hand. "Blake~" She groaned, muffled behind her hand. "Don't be mean. You know that's not what I meant." The faunus chuckled.

"Maybe not but it's true."

"I mean yes but-"

"You really said that?" Weiss asked, looking just as smug over this information as Blake.

"Don't judge me ice queen, you said my baby sister was a hazard to your health!" She defended, pointing an accusing finger at the heiress. Weiss flinched, not able to come with a direct comeback.

"She has a point." Ruby admitted though all that did was make the heiress send her a disapproving look. Yang shook her head with a small sigh, finger tapping Blake's nose as she nodded to their teammates.

"See what you started?" The faunus gave an nonchalant shrug, leaning her head back on Yang's shoulder.

"It's not like it matters anymore. I know you don't feel like that now obviously. Isn't that right Ruby?" Said girl smiled brightly, hugging Weiss around the shoulders.

"Yup!"

"R-R-Ruby!" Weiss sputtered, blushing harshly at the sudden show of affection, pushing on her leader's shoulders. "L-Let go!" Ruby stubbornly held on.

"Oh come on Weiss~ Yang and Blake are doing it!" She pulled a puppy dog look. "Please?" Weiss flinched, her resolve crumbling fast. Or rather, burned up with how hot her face seemed to be getting. She managed to get Ruby to release her, receiving a heavy pout from her in the process. Yang narrowed her eyes, brows furrowed as she gave the heiress a warning stare. _Do not make Ruby cry, you'll regret it._ Weiss stiffened at the look, quickly grabbing a hold of Ruby's hand.

"Y-You just can't jump me like that. I wasn't ready.. Is this okay?" She asked, holding up their hands between them, glancing between her girlfriend and Yang.

"Oh, right.. This is fine." Ruby said, looking apologetic before smiling brightly. Yang's glare dropped, seeing Weiss's shoulders slump in relief. As silence dragged on between them, Yang returned her gaze to the ceiling, absentmindedly rubbing Blake's hand and feeling her squeeze it.

"Oh.. By the way you two." She wasn't surprised when Weiss was the one to break the silence. She only gave off a hum to let her know she was listening. "I know you two had plans before me and Ruby asked to come along. What were you planning on doing?" Yang shrugged one shoulder, specifically the one Blake was not on, and leaned her head back up.

"Well much like our first date we had thought about going to the park and relax at-" She cut short as a thought came to mind. While she didn't know if Ruby and Weiss already knew about it or not, maybe not telling them about the garden was a better idea? Then it could be a spot just for her and Blake. Kinda like a secret rendezvous point for just the two of them. A movement on her shoulder had her glance that way, Blake sending her a look. It seemed like a blank stare but Yang saw the question in there. The same question she was asking herself.

"Relax where?" Ruby chimed in when Yang was taking too long to answer. Turning her head back to them she uttered the first thing that came to mind.

"Relax at the fountain they have in the middle."

"Weird place for relaxation, there's a lot of people around there isn't there?" Weiss asked with a raised brow. Yang tried to wrack her brain for a suitable answer to that but soon found she didn't have to.

"Well we did only stay there until some rowdy people came and started splashing anyone walking by. I was not keen on getting wet so we left to have our picnic on the grass closeby instead." Blake explained smoothly like she'd planned what to say beforehand. She wanted to keep it secret too. Happy about this fact Yang followed up on Blake's addition to the story, though will admit not having thought too much on what she was saying.

"Yeah my kitten don't like getting water-ouch!" She cringed as Blake jabbed her in the side with her elbow.

"Yang don't push your luck with the cat jokes. I'm not gonna let you get away with all of them." Blake warned, small but noticeable bite to her tone. _Right.. Think before you speak Xiao Long.._ She rubbed her neck sheepishly and tightened her hold on Blake's hand.

"I'm sorry Blake, no more cat jokes from me, promise." She kissed the top of Blake's head and nuzzled her hair. "I'm sorry." She repeated, sincere in her apology. While Blake huffed, she did lean a little bit more into her. Blake's small squeeze of her hand and smile on her lips telling Yang she didn't take it to heart. Much to said girl's relief. _I should really stop the cat puns all together.. Blake's knows I'm joking and not targeting her in any way but.._ Her thought trailed off, kissing Blake's head near the bow which twitched subtly.

"Wow, I didn't know Yang could stop puns on command. Any chance you could get her to stop all puns for the day?" Weiss asked, Yang sending her a small glare.

"That'd be impossible for her and you know it." Blake stated matter a factly. Ruby and Weiss snickered and Yang felt she should probably protest but knew she had a point. There was no denying it.

"Well.. She's not wrong." She admitted, although with a small grumble. Blake chuckled and got off Yang's shoulder.

"Some of your puns might drive me crazy. But I wouldn't have you any other way." Violet met amber and the loving look given to her made Yang smile playfully, forgetting she was the one being teased as she leaned closer.

"Hm.. Well that's good, since you're stuck with me and all."

"I'm not stuck if I willfully stay." The look Blake pulled, confident yet playful, had Yang's heart jump. Despite her sister and Weiss sitting just beside them, she had a desperate need to kiss the faunus.

"And you say I drive you crazy.." She found herself saying in a low mumble, Blake only hearing it thanks to her heightened hearing.

"Well you do, in multiple ways." She said back cockily, unaware of the _serious_ effect it had on the blonde.

"So what kinda crazy are we saying right now?" The question was serious yet Yang tried to keep her tone teasing. Blake looked into her eyes, their close proximity making her hesitate in her answer. _Damn it I want to kiss her.._ And she was about to, but then a hand was shoved in her face, pushing her back.

"Reel in the dragon you dork." Blake said, chuckling. _Ah.. She thought I was joking.. Might as well, we're not exactly alone and I'd like more than a simple peck.. Yeah can't do that in front of my innocent sister.._ So, while disappointed, Yang smiled and removed Blake's hand from her face.

"That's loveable dork." She said, winking at the faunus while kissing the back of her hand.

"What did I just say?" Yang chuckled, about to answer when she got a jab in her side from Ruby.

"Jeez stop flirting so much. We're supposed to talk about where to go." Ruby complained teasingly. Yang huffed and stuck out her tongue.

"I will flirt with Blake all I want. When you and Weiss figure out how to do it without one of you being a blubbering mess I won't stop you." Both Weiss and Ruby blushed at different redness levels. "Like that."

"Yang!" The blonde laughed as her sister tried to hit her, releasing Blake to hold onto Ruby's arms.

" _That_ you get embarrassed about? You are so cute innocent sister of mine." Ruby growled, wrestling a bit with Yang, careful not to make them both fall off the seat though.

"Okay both of you stop." Weiss hissed, pulling on Ruby's hood so she fell back in her seat. "You're making a scene and people are staring." They both looked around. Indeed people were looking though it didn't affect either of them very much as this had happened before. Though they did calm down, sitting properly. Yang went back to having her arm around Blake, the faunus rolling her eyes as she leaned into her once more. "Now.. Ruby had a point, a point I was trying to make earlier. While you two had a plan for this, what should we do now that it's the four of us going?" Yang looked to Blake, the faunus shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, what have you guys done on your dates?" She decided to ask. Maybe they could mash up something with what they all liked. Weiss seemed reluctant to say for some reason though, looking nervously to the side. Though Ruby couldn't be more blunt.

"We haven't really gone _out_. Just library dates and the occasional cuddles when you guys were out of the dorm." Yang raised a brow and Weiss blushed.

"Ruby you dolt don't just say that out loud!" Ruby shrunk in her seat at the sudden outburst, not looking to understand what she'd said wrong.

"Ehm Weiss.. I not sure how to tell you this but.. Saying you cuddled is not really something you need be embarrassed about saying." Blake deadpanned.

"Yeah that's kinda something even friends can do." Yang said, leaning back in her seat with a small sigh. "But no real outside dates huh? And how long have you been together?" They were silent for a few seconds, Yang resisting a small chuckle at the lack of answer. "Anyway.. How about this?" She pointed to Ruby. "Where'd you like to go?"

"Eh,ehm.. Weapon shop! Wait.. Sorry I said the first thing that came to mind. But there's a real good one in the plaza near the transport station." Yang nodded, now pointing to Weiss.

"You?" Confused but willing to play along the heiress thought for a few seconds before giving her answer.

"I kinda want to go to this new clothes shop. It's also in the plaza." Yang grins, nodding as she then looks to Blake.

"How bout you Blakey?" Prepared for the question she got an answer immediately.

"I would still like to go to the bookshop we were going to go to."

"Alright. Then let's go to those places in that order. It should then be late enough for dinner at the sushi bar. Cause that's the one thing we're not changing." No one was opposed to the idea, especially not Blake who seemed happy they were still going for sushi, but Ruby did raise a question to the lineup.

"But Yang, what about you? Where'd you like to go?" Yang shrugged, giving a small yawn.

"Eh, I'm fine. We should be back at Beacon in a reasonable time so let's just go with this." Honestly, she just wanted to make as much time for their suggestions as she could. So she decided not to voice any of her own. Not that it bothered her, it never really did. She'd done it plenty of times for Ruby when they were younger and she had fun. Though Ruby caught on and frowned a little.

"Yang you should really learn to be more-"

"Hey, we're here." Yang said, seeing the doors open and people filing out. Ruby frowned at the interruption, Blake giving her a quick glance. "Oh, hey last one out has to clean Zwei!" She declared. And before anyone knew it, even Ruby, Yang had grabbed Blake and was now outside with her in her arms. Panting, the blonde straightened out, looking down on her startled girlfriend staring up at her.

"Yang why did you-" Smiling sheepishly Yang put her down.

"You don't like Zwei? Well you do _not_ want to clean him. It's a worse workout than fighting grimm. So I saved us both from possibly having to do it, even if I was just joking." She said, shuddering at the thought. Rose petals came flying as Ruby ran out, Weiss right behind her slightly winded from having been pulled along.

"I know I should be mad.. But that was fast and you had Blake with you." Ruby said, sounding genuinely impressed.

"Not very hard, Blake's really light."

"Well.. Not saying Blake's not light but.. Then again it is _you_. The one who'd wrestle with Ursa for fun.." Weiss mentioned, after having caught her breath.

"Hm.. Aside from the fact they'd want to bite my head off ninety percent of the time yeah, sounds like fun." Weiss shook her head.

"You big oaf.."

"Ice queen."

"I've said stop calling me that-"

"Okay!" Ruby shouted, going behind Weiss and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Let's go shall we?" And with small protests from Weiss she started to push her forward while giving Yang a warning stare.

"You love pushing her buttons." Blake said as they walked behind the white rose pair.

"Hey she started it this time." Yang defended herself but couldn't help the small smirk from showing on her face.

"And you just have to follow up don't you?"

"Of course! Yang Xiao Long never backs down from a challenge!" She watched Blake shake her head at her and give her that "you're impossible" look. A look she was used to getting by this point so her only response to it was a small shrug and playful grin.

"Just try to behave alright?" Yang pouted, grumbling something incoherent in reply. Blake grabbed her arm and pressed close to her to get her full attention. Which she of course got as the blonde looked slightly more down than she should've. "Alright?"

"Uh.." Yang blinked, her hand was so close to Blake's stomach thanks to the faunus hugging her arm to her in an attempt to make her focus on her. And well, she was succeeding in that. _Shit, my thoughts are not behaving! My thoughts are not behaving!_ "Yeah, right, I'll behave, alright." She said, refocusing her eyes on Blake although looking slightly more sheepish than she wanted.

"Yang you're spacing out again." The blank tone Blake used made Yang twitch. Did she notice she was staring?

"I am? Sorry, I was just.. Well.." _Ogling you? Wanting to kiss and hold you real bad? Having problems coping with all these thoughts of wanting to touch you? Knowing I can but at the same time can't right now?! Can't say any of that.._ "Thinking how cute you look in my scarf. You should wear brighter colors more often." _Nailed it._ Blake really did look great in orange. Blake didn't look like she really believed her though.

"While I appreciate the compliment, there's something else isn't there?" Yang looked away, though realized that just confirmed what Blake was saying and looked back again but it was too late at that point. "Yang?"

"Ehm.." Sighing the blonde tried to think of _something_ that would quench Blake's curiosity for now. Aside from the kissing part, they wouldn't be able to do much about the, _second_ part of her problem right this instant and Yang didn't want to bother her with the thought. "It's nothing to worry about right now. I'm fine, just a bit tired and.." She glanced away, seeing a small food stall not too far away. "A bit hungry. So let's catch up to Ruby and Weiss and grab something small to eat before we go to the weapon's shop yeah?"

Blake watched her face a bit more, undoubtedly looking for cracks in the mask she thought Yang was putting on. But Yang was determined not to show any because really she was telling the truth. She was fine just easily distracted.

"If you say so." She mumbled, one of her hands sliding down to grab Yang's. And Yang took advantage of that to move her hand away from Blake's stomach and towards herself, needing to make some distance without actually stepping away.

"I'm sorry to worry you. But I'm _really_ fine." Blake opened her mouth like there was something else she wanted to say but a loud squeal had them both turn their heads to the two in front.

"What. Is. That!?" And rose petals later Ruby's face was stuck up against the glass of a weapon's shop. She was staring at what looked to be a sniper, but obviously could also transform to some sort of long sword if the picture beneath it had any truth to it. It was on a pedestal, the major parts of what made up the weapon spread around beneath it. "You guys! Come look at this!" Ruby demanded.

"Coming Ruby." Yang chuckled at her sister's enthusiasm as she and Blake made their way over, Blake's arms not letting go of her for a second.

"Doesn't it look awesome?!" Ruby said excitedly. Weiss gave off a small scoff, having come up at Ruby's other side.

"Ruby. Your weapon is way more advanced than that. Not to mention better looking. I know you get excited with virtually anything that has to do with weapons. But do you really need to look at a weapon that so much beneath your own with such excitement?" Ruby looked almost offended as she glanced at Weiss.

"But of course! It doesn't matter if it's better or worse, someone invested time in the design and the functionality, what parts goes where and how the mechanisms would have to work to get a weapon that works! Of course I'm gonna be impressed and excited for seeing such a beauty on display!" She said, dead serious as she gestured to the glass. Not prepared for such a heartfelt speech Weiss was silent with a small grimace on her face. And, as Yang tried to hold back a small laugh at how serious her sister was being, Weiss sighed and shook her head.

"Alright.. Fine. I suppose you.. Have a point?" She didn't sound very sure of herself though, not getting her girlfriend's enthusiasm at all. But there was a small smile on her lips, indicating she still found it endearing how serious Ruby was towards the matter.

"I know right?! Let's go inside-gah!" Before her little sister could get very far, Yang grabbed her hood and pulled her back, arm going around her neck.

"Hold your horses there little sis."

"Wha-Yang let go." Ruby squirmed but Yang didn't flinch in her hold as she pointed to the food stall she'd seen earlier.

"I'm pretty hungry from training so I'm gonna go grab something to eat. And I'm pretty sure they sell hotdogs over there. Now before you go galloping in there answer this. I know what you want on your hotdog but what drink do you want?" Ruby glanced towards the stall then up at Yang.

"Any soda will do." Nodding Yang let her go and with her tongue sticking out Ruby zoomed inside.

"She's like a child.." Weiss mumbled with another shake of her head. Yang waved it away and gave off a small scoff.

"Unlike popular belief, we are technically still kids Weiss, including you." The heiress mumbled something incoherent with a small frown but didn't say against the statement. "Me and Blake can get the stuff. You can-"

"Actually." Weiss interrupted, looking a bit sheepish now as she stepped towards them. "Could I come with you? There's something I'd like to talk with you about.." Yang raised her brows in surprise. Didn't she want to go into the shop with Ruby? And did she want to talk alone or..

"Okay? What about?" She asked, mainly to see her reaction to the question. As she predicted, Weiss was reluctant to say. Meaning this was something she wanted to discuss with her alone. So Yang turned to Blake apologetically and nodded to the store where her sister had disappeared to. "Blake could you watch so Ruby doesn't get _too_ excited in there?" A small pout formed on her partner's face, _so cute_ , and Yang squeezed her arm to herself thus squeezing Blake to her. "We'll be right back. Ketchup and mustard on your hotdog? And whatever goes for ice tea?" A couple seconds of silence later Blake let her go, though now she was smiling, to her relief.

"You know me so well." She said with a hint of amusement and Yang chuckled.

"Well you're a tea drinker and not picky about food so call it a educated guess." Blake rolled her eyes, but smiled. Yang turned to Weiss. "Alright let's-" She was interrupted by arms that loosely wrapped around her waist, stopping her advancement. Looking back, Blake had her face pressed to her hair, making it impossible to read her expression for a reason for this sudden hug. Though instead of questioning it, she placed her hands on the arms around her. "Blake?" The faunus lift her head, Yang grinning back at her.

"We'll be right back. I'll text you so we can eat outside. Then we'll go through the store together." She reached behind her to poke her forehead. "And you can hold onto me all you want." She said this jokingly, wanting to see Blake smile before she left. And she got her wish soon after her tease, Blake's hold on her loosening so she could pull away.

"Right.. Just don't start anything." And while she sent a look to Weiss, indicating it was a warning for her to behave with it being just the two of them, Yang could tell she also meant something else. _Don't start any fights._ Grinning, Yang shrugged.

"No promises but I'll try." Winking at her partner Yang back stepped and waved. "Love you Blakey." Getting the smallest of blushes out of Blake at the declaration, Blake waved her away.

"Just go you dork." Her voice back to it's serious yet amused tone, Blake turned around to walk into the store. Satisfied with her work at getting Blake back to herself again, Yang called back.

"That's loveable dork!" Blake didn't even turn around as she gave another wave. _At least I got Blake to smile. Still need to explain myself but at least for now it's fine._ Yang thought, straightening herself out as she turned to the heiress. "Shall we?" And as they walked towards the stall, Weiss shook her head with a small sigh.

"I don't understand how you do that.." Weiss said, arms crossed.

"Do what?" Yang hummed, too happy a mood now.

"Being so.. Open and honest with your affection in public. Especially Blake, she's been hanging off you a lot lately.." Yang blinked, turning her head to Weiss curiously.

"What makes you say that?" Weiss sighed, fingers tracing over the ruby hanging from her neck.

"Well, it just seems so easy for you two to.. _Fall into place_ with each other. Like on the transport here. You both seemed so comfortable with each other that you didn't look to care other people were around." Yang shrugged, looking to the ground as she spoke.

"Doing simple things like hold hands or hug isn't that hard in public Weiss. It's the.. More intimate stuff that's harder. Especially when you want to do _more_ than just simply touch her.." She was more talking to herself at this point, her previous thoughts back in the dorm coming to her. Weiss narrowed her eyes and her next question came out very cautiously.

"And what sort of _intimate_ things would you want to do in _public_?" Yang shook her head, she was not about to discuss this with Weiss of all people.

"Weiss was the thing you wanted to ask me about my personal relationship or about how you be less of an-" She cut herself off, having intended to say less of an ice queen in public but remembered what Blake had told her. "Less awkward about showing my little sister affection in public?" While Weiss looked to have a lot to say about the matter, no doubt very tsundere things, she took a breath and shook her head.

"None.. Of that actually.." While relieved Weiss didn't question the sudden turnabout in the conversation, _I thought as much_ , she was also a little surprised. Weiss if anyone would probably need advice in that matter. "While I would probably be in need of such advice-" She confirmed Yang's thoughts. "-I'm not sure I'd get any good advice from you. Undoubtedly just to take her hand and not think about it right?" While she should probably feel offended, Yang could agree that that was probably something she'd say.

"I can give you advice about Ruby. That'd be helpful right?"

"There _is_ something I'd like to-wait no!" Yang blinked, not sure how to interpret Weiss's sudden shout and violent shake of her head. "Listen, there's something else I want to talk about! I-"

"Could one of those things be your order?" Both turned their heads, realizing they were in front of the stall and a young man probably close to twenty stood behind the wooden counter. Looking like he'd been standing there way too long and too used to customers to actually have any fun. Yang glanced at Weiss, seeing her "this" close to outright snap at the man for being rude enough to interrupt.

"Yup!" She popped instead, leaning on the wood counter with a bright smile so his attention would stay on her and not the angry heiress beside her. She gave her, Ruby and Blake's order first, elbowing Weiss to do the same. And as she begrudgingly did so, Yang tried to keep a small conversation going. Seeing as the man looked way too used to customers like Weiss. "Must be tiring to work here during a hot day huh?"

"Yeah, but hey, I get free ice cream working here so not all bad."

"Oh, sounds delicious. Though better not tell my lil sis, she'll want the ice cream instead of the food." He seemed to get in a happier mood at Yang's happy and lighthearted comments, she was just trying to shine some light on this poor guy's day since he seemed so tired.

"Well, why don't you take one to her? On me." He said, preparing one after he'd put all the hot dogs in a holder. Smiling, Yang accepted it as it was reached out.

"If you're sure I won't say no to free ice cream." He winked with a grin.

"I insist." She smiled, grabbing the ice cream and the holder for the drinks, handing the drinks to Weiss as she turned back for the hotdogs.

"Thanks for the ice cream, she'll be thankful no doubt."

"You're very welcome." He ducked under the counter for just a few seconds before reappearing. "And here." He said, also reaching out a pair of napkins. "Be sure to use em." His tone had taken on a slightly flirty one, something Yang noticed easily as she'd been on the receiving end of it multiple times.

"Thanks.." She said, cautiously grabbing the paper and putting it in her jacket pocket. He winked at her with a smile, looking genuinely happy but also a bit suggestive.

"Have a good meal!" He called as they left and Yang could only wave slightly with the ice cream in her hand.

"Have a good day!" She called back out of nothing more than politeness. She did not want to give him any more ideas than it seems he's already gotten.

"That man, despite being a bit rude to interrupt me he was rather nice." Yang shrugged, hoping all he had been was _nice_. Though she didn't want to give away that he'd been flirting if Weiss didn't catch it. No need to have her then tell that to Ruby and Blake and then give Blake another thing to concern herself with. Especially something this minor.

"Yeah, if you're nice to them they're usually nice back. Anyway, before we have to call out Blake and Ruby what did you want to talk to me about?" She tried to switch the subject quick while also being genuinely curious about what Weiss had to say. It was important enough so she would spend time with her alone voluntarily.

"Oh, right. I wanted to talk about this weekend.." She said, her voice growing more reserved which had Yang raising brows.

"Okay, what about it?" Weiss fiddled a bit with the drinks in her hands. Yang had never really seen her this, was nervous the right word? Anxious? She looked like Ruby when she was going to confess taking a cookie before dinner. Either way Yang found it didn't fit her character and couldn't help but bump Weiss a little with her hip. "I might not look it but I don't bite. I just argue back. Just speak your mind like you always do."

"Careful Yang I'm gonna drop these!" She snapped and Yang chuckled.

"Sorry." There was a small drawn out silence before Weiss talked again.

"As Ruby said on the transport here we haven't really been on an _actual_ date.. And while this is nice I'd like to take her somewhere nice just the two of us.. And wondered.. If it'd be okay with you if I did this Sunday.." Yang took her time melting the information, smile growing on her face as she did. Weiss was asking her if she could take Ruby out on a date. That must be the most ridiculous if not one of the most adorable things Weiss has ever done.

"Weiss, you do know you don't need to ask me permission right? I've already told you I approve of you two dating." Weiss blushed a bit and frowned.

"I don't know about Vale customs but in Atlas it's very common to ask your partner's guardians for permission to take them out for the day. My father's standards were high so I've never gone on one before.. So I'm not that experienced in _dating_.." She shook her head. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna settle for anything less than perfect for my date with Ruby! So." She looked Yang in the eyes. "As Ruby's guardian, or as close as I'll get right now, I'm asking you. I want to take Ruby out on a date this Sunday. Can I?"

While Yang still found this whole scenario unnecessary, she could understand the reasoning behind it. It's just how Weiss was brought up. And she should show respect to how serious the heiress was about it.

"Of course you can. But on one condition." Weiss looked attentive, ready to listen to her every word which both amused her and had her smiling fondly. "Be back at Beacon by nine or I will send out a search party consisting of me and about a hundred police men." _And pray the police find you before I do_. She thought her stare hard to warn her of this and it seemed to work as Weiss backed her head up just slightly looking more nervous now.

"Yes, well, we'll probably be home by seven or eight just to uh.. Be safe.." Satisfied with the answer, Yang dropped her stare.

"Good. Also, don't take my little sister to any weird places because I will know. No doubt she'll talk all about it when you get back." Weiss shook her head violently, still looking nervous from the previous mood the blonde had been in.

"O-Of course not! I can give you a schedule of the date if you want and I-" Yang's laughter interrupted her.

"Weiss calm down. While I'm sure you _actually_ have a schedule I don't need it. Where you and Ruby go on your date is your thing. I trust you won't take her anywhere _unsanitary_. I'm just saying that you should be careful with where you take her. Like a fancy restaurant for example. While I bet she'd try to fit in for you those kind of places always made Ruby uncomfortable. Just a suggestion." Weiss slowly nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment. No doubt that had been part of her plan. Smiling, Yang bumped her side once more.

"Feel free to ask me for tips Weiss. I'll share all of Ruby's secrets with you if you wish. Just don't tell her that." Weiss smiled in appreciation, looking a bit more relaxed with Yang's approval and advice. "Now before this ice cream melts in my hands we should probably get those two out here." The heiress offered to hold the ice cream so Yang could reach her scroll. She texted Blake that they had the hotdogs. And added that if Ruby was being difficult separating from the many weapon parts and upgrades, that she should mention they had ice cream for her too.

In just a few seconds rose petals came flying from the door and Yang watched in amusement as her sister eyed the ice cream with big puppy eyes.

"Ruby no, eat the hot dog first." Weiss said sternly, holding the dessert away from her girlfriend's reach. Ruby pouted but a stern stare from Weiss later she reached out for her food. "And remember to not just breathe it in. You're gonna give yourself the hiccups."

"Weiss~ You're starting to sound like Yang!" Ruby whined but did eat slowly like instructed.

"Hey, at least I know how to have a bit more fun than Weiss." Yang protested teasingly, receiving a glare from the heiress. Another hand came and grabbed a hot dog, amber eyes soon giving her a stare together with a small bump in the side.

"What did I tell you?" Yang sighed dramatically and hunched over.

"That I behave. But to be fair I haven't called her ice queen the entire trip back and forth to the food stall." She said this with some pride, like she expected Blake to praise her for the effort. And, to her delight, her partner did give her a smile and her free hand went to pat her head.

"Good girl." It was like she was praising a dog. Yang played along though and happily swayed her head back and forth.

"Woof." She said happily. Ruby snickered while Weiss rolled her eyes. Not that Yang cared much. She just grinned when she got a small chuckle out of Blake as her hand retreated back from her head. As they ate, Ruby took it upon herself to tell them, specifically her sister and Weiss, what upgrades she'd seen so far that she'd like to put on Crescent Rose. One of which Yang recognized.

 _Oh yeah.. With all the confessing I totally forgot about the sniper lens I was suppose to give Ruby if she got a good grade.. Meh, I'll give it to her later.. Or I can give it to Weiss and she can pass it off as a gift from her._ In the middle of her thinking, she wasn't paying attention to the look her partner gave her.

"Yang." Hearing her name she turned to Blake. Her heart jumped in her chest as the amber eyes came closer to her. She stopped short of her face, bringing up her free hand. _Am I supposed to-_ "Hold still."

"Huh?" She felt Blake press her thumb to the side of her lips, smudging something out so, with a cute concentrated face, her pointy finger followed to get rid of it. After she felt done, Blake backed up again with a smile, showing her fingers where the red substance had transferred to.

"You had ketchup on your face." Yang blinked, looked on her fingers then back into Blake's eyes. _Right.. Ketchup. I wanted a kiss though.._ Sighing she licked her lips and looked away.

"Thanks." She said, sounding sheepish while also being a little disappointed. Blake smiled though and instead of using the napkin wrapped under her hotdog she licked off her finger and thumb with a small hum.

"You're welcome." _Oh that is not fair Belladonna._ Yang thought, blushing a little at the sight.

"I will stand by what I said earlier.." Weiss mumbled, in the process of handing Ruby the ice cream after she'd dutifully eaten up her hotdog first. _Yeah you do that.. We're not as open with it as I would like.. But that's my hormones talking.._

"You're just thinking too much." Was the only answer she gave to Weiss, eating the last of her hotdog as she knew the heiress was giving her a small look.

"What are you two talking about?" Blake asked, totally oblivious to the fact they were talking about them.

"I'm just telling Weiss not to think too much and grab Ruby's hand. Since she said she wanted to when we went over to the stall." She grinned mischievously in Weiss's direction. "But you know tsunderes. Busy with their excuses." Weiss stepped back, looking almost offended but the blush on her face kinda destroyed the glare she tried to throw Yang's way.

"Yang! We did not-I didn't-you conniving little-" But the heiress's tantrum was cut short as Ruby grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Ruby said, grin on her face as she squeezed Weiss's hand a little. The heiress grew silent, blush still on her cheeks but she did manage a small nod.

"Ooh, smooth Rubes." Yang hummed as the two went for the door. "Hold up!" She called, hand in her pocket as she walked up to the pair. "Here Weiss, help a partner out will ya?" She handed Weiss a napkin, cocking her head to Ruby who had some ice cream on her face. And as soon as Weiss saw, her blush was gone and she went into full perfectionist Weiss mode.

"Ruby you dolt you got ice cream all over your face. Hold still." She proceeded in cleaning Ruby's face, said girl making a cute frown mixed with a pout but did stand still. Chuckling at her sister's cute behaviour Yang reached into her pocket for the last napkin, planning on giving it to Weiss as a reserve one but stopped. Something was on it written in black ink. Furrowing her brows she opened it. And to her annoyance a text saying "call me" with a wink smiley was scribbled on it, scroll number on top.

"Who gave you that?" She bunched up the napkin at the voice, turning her head to Blake who leaned her head away from over her shoulder. She tried to look neutral but Yang could see the slight crease in her brows. Yang shook her head, shoving it back in her pocket with a small sigh.

"No one.." Blake crossed her arms. _Right.. Let's not so blatantly lie in my girlfriend's face.._ "The guy at the food stall. Apparently he can't tell when someone is being nice not flirty. But, it seems I'm destined to being seen as flirty by everyone I talk to. Just can't leave me alone.." She mumbled this in irritation as this particular matter actually did bother her more than she let the others believe. Taking a deep breath she turned back to Blake with a smile. "But it's nothing. This is going in the trash." She made to go throw it away but Blake stopped her, reaching out her hand.

"Give it to me." She was going to ask why but seeing the _deadly_ serious look in her eyes Yang more than willingly gave it to her. Blake then walked to the bin, opened the napkin and in a few swift movements shred it to pieces and it fell like snow into the trash. With a small scoff Blake then came back to her side, grabbing a hold of her arm much like before. This time with a small glare towards the stall though Yang doubted he could actually see that from here. Not even sure he was even looking. She glanced towards her sister and Weiss, both giving them looks and she shook her head with a you-don't-need-to-know expression on her face.

"Well we don't have that much time so we'll have to move on soon. But let's go inside, okay Blake?" Yang said, tugging her arm towards the entrance. One of the hands holding it slid down to hold her hand instead, small nod being her only response. _Well I did tell her she could hold onto me all she wanted when I got back._ She thought, walking to the door, totally ignoring the questioning stares from the two by it, and walked inside with Blake in toe.

* * *

 _Gods help me I might as well drop dead right now. I'm never letting Weiss choose a clothing store again._ Yang screamed on the inside, trying to occupy her mind while looking through some clothing. Clothing that would look _really_ nice on a certain someone just a few meters from her looking through clothes as well.

They'd been _advised_ to leave the weapons shop as Ruby had taken on an employee for not being entirely truthful about a weapon's specs. Of course the poor man had just been doing his job but Ruby with her passion for the subject had to correct him. Leading to a bigger argument, neither of them letting up, insisting they were right. One thing lead to another, one of which was Ruby physically proving he was wrong by _using_ the gun. Thank heavens Ruby had just shot at a can she'd seen on the counter and that the employees by it ducked for cover the second she aimed. If it wasn't for Weiss's status as a Schnee Yang doubted they'd still be allowed in there. And no doubt they'd be under constant surveillance when they went there again. She didn't think Weiss would ever stop scolding her poor sister. Then again Yang didn't think she'd ever stop laughing at the whole thing either.

But now here they are, in a store of Weiss's choosing. The clothes here were top notch, made from expensive brands. Usually three of them would probably just set foot in here to browse but wouldn't be able to buy much. However a certain Schnee convinced them she didn't take them in here simply to browse.

"If you see anything you want just tell me. I'll cover the expenses." Weiss had proudly proclaimed when they entered. They'd tried to tell her she didn't have to but Weiss is as she is. Stubborn. "I will not take no for an answer. I want to. So please, let me." Yang smiled a little as she thought of the face the heiress had pulled. Looking at her friends with a small pleading gaze and smile on her face. "Not because I have the money. But because you're my friends." And how could they say no to that?

Letting out a breath Yang looked up from the clothes she was in front of to glance around the store for her team. Weiss was pulling Ruby along to show her different clothing that'd suit her. And anything Ruby showed interest in she slung over her arm to test out. Yang was pretty sure the main reason they'd come here of all places was to find Ruby something else then a hoodie to wear. That and it seemed Weiss was determined to spoil her girlfriend a little.

Shaking her head fondly she glanced over to her own girlfriend. She was browsing some darker clothing though did pick up one or two shirts that were either dark violet or more light violet. And on one of these pickups she glanced over to Yang, noticing she was looking at her. She brought up her hand and waved for her to come over. Clearing her throat Yang left the clothes she'd been looking at and jogged up to her.

"What's up? Taking my advice?" She asked, smiling at the violet cloth in her hands.

"You could say that. I got some clothes I wanted to try." Blake pointed to the dressing rooms, giving her a small smile. "Mind giving me an opinion?"

"Of course. But you know, anything looks good on you." Yang said truthfully, winking at her partner who merely rolled her eyes.

"Spare me your cliché pickup lines Yang. Just, give me an honest opinion alright?"

"That was my honest opinion."

"Yang I'm being serious."

"So am I though. Don't believe me?" Blake sighed, turning to walk to the dressing rooms.

"Fine, just come on." Yang grinned and followed, looking forward to seeing what clothes Blake had picked for herself. And as her partner disappeared into one of the rooms Yang couldn't help imagining what she was going to wear. _She'd look so cute in a sundress. Might not be her style though.. Well I guess that depends on what kind of sundress. Oh what about one with violet flowers? She'd look so beautiful. But she wasn't in the dresses part of the store so the chances of that are slim.. Wonder if she picked something with a bit more color. Brighter colors suit her.. Oh what if-_

"Yang, I'm coming out." Breaking away from her thoughts she stood in attention as the door opened. And she had to clench her jaw to prevent it from dropping to the floor at what she saw. _Okay.. Screw the person who said imagination is better than real life.._

Blake now wore a white shoulderless T-shirt where it showed off her collarbone perfectly while not showing so much cleavage like one of these shirts normally did. A variation of colors splashed like paint on the front, the hem reaching just above her navel. And instead of black leggings they were now a lighter shade of violet, while tight jeans shorts that reached down just above her knees were dark violet. A very Blake bottom, a little unlike Blake top. But only because of the colors.

Blake pushed some hair over her shoulder, looking at Yang expectantly, awaiting a comment on the clothing. And she would do just that. If her eyes were done with their staring which they were not. They still roamed Blake's figure, pausing briefly at her stomach before going down her hips and legs where the leggings and shorts showed off her curves perfectly. Anyone else would think it too hot to wear those kind of layers. And so did Yang, though in a different sense. Her eyes went back up, past the shirt, back to Blake's now bare neck. Stopping finally at the reddish blemish at the end of her neck. The one she'd made. She felt her fingers curling slightly, resisting the urge to go over, trace it, make another one, kiss her, take her breath away like she had just done to her with this outfit alone.

"So? What you think?" Blake decided to ask after a while of silence. Yang cleared her throat and let herself breathe again, not aware she'd been holding her breath the entire time. She blinked and shook her head to get rid, or rather push back, the thoughts running amok in her head. _Save it for later._

"B-Blake it looks.. Great." The last word came out in a more awed breath than what she intended but Blake appreciated the slip.

"Really think so?" She asked, looking happy over Yang's approval. Yang let out an distracted laugh, scratching her neck nervously.

"Yes. E-Especially that top. Brighter colors _really_ suits you." Blake chuckled.

"Thanks, wasn't sure about the bottom but if you like it then that's good enough." She said this while spinning around once, pushing away some hair that got in her face with a soft smile. _Holy hell if hell could be holy.. She's so cute!_ Yang thought, catching Blake's eyes with her own.

"I don't just like it. I love it. All of it. Told you violet was more your color." She said, determined to get her approval across.

"Well, it has become my favorite color. For different reasons than you saying it looks good on me." She said this while stepping closer to Yang, hand going up to tap her nose with her pointy finger thus making her jerk subtly backwards with her head. Blake's eyes softened and her finger traced the top of her right cheek. "It really is a beautiful color." Her tone was soft and loving, expression more so as she stared deeply into her eyes. Gods she just wanted to-

"Blake?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?" The second she realized what she'd asked Yang felt like slapping herself. _Seriously? What is this the beginning of our relationship? You dumbass you don't need to-_

"Yang you do realize that's not something you need to ask permission for before doing by now right?" Blake said, finishing Yang's thought process and looking a bit amused as she did so which only fueled the embarrassment Yang felt bubbling to the surface of her cheeks. She closed her eyes and brought her hands up to rub her eyelids.

"Yes.. Sorry I don't know why I even asked." She groaned, feeling beyond stupid. She heard Blake chuckle, hands grasping her high collar and tugging her forward. She expected for Blake to just kiss her then but the faunus stepped further back, still tugging on her. "Yikes!" Yang yelped as she almost tripped and placed her hands on Blake's shoulders to steady herself, not having been prepared to move her feet. Stumbling clumsily into the dressing room Blake had used, the door automatically swung close with a loud pang. A noise which earned a gasp or two from the other rooms and Yang turned her head to it briefly with an awkward smile. "I think we just gave someone a heart attack." A tug.

"Eyes on me Sunshine." Yang blinked, turning her head back to Blake with a bewildered look.

"Did you just-" Blake rolled her eyes, tugging on her collar once more.

"Give you a proper pet name? Yes. Now did you want a kiss or-" Yang didn't let her finish, more happy about Blake finally giving her a pet name than she probably should be. She pressed their lips together clumsily, Blake's teeth clashing with her lips since she'd been in the middle of talking. Undeterred, Yang slipped her tongue past those teeth and the sudden intrusion had a whine come from the depths of Blake's throat. _That sound.. Gods what I'd give to not be in a public space right now._ Yang thought, hands swiftly cupping the faunus's face to avoid going anywhere else, tilting her head to press impossibly closer. The fingers clutching onto her collar loosened in favor of wrapping around her neck instead, nails digging into her hair though careful to not pull too hard.

The kiss was needy for Yang's part. She just wanted to feel more, be closer than their current location allowed. She usually had pretty good control over her actions but found it slipping with each small whine and gasp that came from the one in front of her.

Blake gave a small grunt at one point and she separated herself from Yang, her nose skimming over Yang's chin as she bent down for some reason. The blonde opened her eyes, she hadn't even realized she'd closed them, to find out why. She had unknowingly pressed Blake to the wall, the mirror giving off a small creak and unsteady wobble at the sudden weight pressed to it. And to make matters a little more uncomfortable for the faunus there was a bench built into the wall under the mirror, the back of her knees pressed to it as she had to bend down slightly. Yang flinched at the position she'd put her partner in, backing up and sliding her hands down to Blake's shoulders. She coaxed her to sit down on the bench, crouching down to look up at her apologetically.

"You okay?" She asked, or rather panted out, the lack of oxygen caught up with her. Blake chuckled, also a bit breathless, and leaned their foreheads together.

"I'm fine. I needed that. How about you? Got it out of your system?" Yang furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?"

"Yang please, you've been giving me looks since we left. Did you really think I bought the _I'm just tired_ routine you tried on me? I've seen you tired. This wasn't tired." She said, finger pointing to Yang with a circle motion.

"I-you-I don't-ehm.. W-Was it really that obvious?"

"No. I wasn't entirely sure and would have liked for you to just tell me. But the look you gave me when I walked out in this was. But why did you feel like you had to hold back?" Yang bowed her head in embarrassment, hands fiddling with the edges of her gloves.

"Well we were in public-"

"Yang we almost kissed in the middle of a crowded bar. And outside a public library.." Blake pointed out bluntly.

"Okay but Weiss and Ruby weren't there those times! And yesterday you didn't want to in front of them-"

"Yang. Is it really just that?" Blake gave her a look with another specific question in mind. One Yang understood as she'd given Blake the same expression when she wasn't totally honest with her. _Be honest with me?_ Sighing, the blonde nodded, shifting a bit in her crouched position to get a little more comfortable.

"I'm trying not to touch you.. Because knowing I can and will be allowed to do more than that is something I've wanted for dust knows how long and I'm having trouble coping with that information. It took a lot telling you no all those times _you_ started it while you weren't really ready and now that you're saying you are I'm _still_ trying not to push it because you still seemed uncertain this morning." She sighed, a bit of frustration coming into her voice as she looked down. "Even though I _really_ want to touch you because you're gorgeous, beautiful and everything in between in whatever outfit you wear. And I'm just.. Trying to deal with these emotions without making you uncomfortable in any way.." Another sigh exited her mouth and she leaned back on her heels. There was a small silence between them, Yang feeling compelled to apologize for reasons she couldn't quite place. "Sorry I know we've gone over this already but I-" Blake grabbed her hand, encouraging her to look up.

"Yang can you do something for me?" Blake asked, serious expression on her face.

"Y-Yes?" Yang answered, unsure where Blake was going with this.

"I know I asked you to in the beginning. But I want you to stop holding back on my account. I need you to be selfish with me for a second. Or even better, I want you to be selfish with me whenever you feel like it." She brought the hand to her lips. "I want you to kiss me when you want to. When you want to touch me, be it holding my hand, hugging me or whatever is acceptable to do while we're in public I want you to do it. And when we're alone, when we finally have the time to be _alone_.." Amber stared into violet intently. "I want-no-I need you to try giving into those instincts. I need to know when you _want_ to. And I promise-" She smiled. "I will tell you if I don't want to. But I doubt I will."

Yang opened her mouth, closed it then opened again feeling like a damn goldfish. What was she supposed to _say_ to that?! Be selfish. She couldn't remember the last time she was _truly_ selfish. It was always about others for her. What made everyone else comfortable or what they wanted to do. And now she was so intently being told to do what _she_ wanted. _Be selfish_.

"Are you sure?" She found herself asking even if Blake had made it pretty clear she was. Blake merely chuckled at her double checking however and nodded.

"Yes. I trust you Yang. I love you." And that was enough of a confirmation. Yang sprung up, pressing Blake to the mirror once more making it rattle but she cared little for it as her lips claimed Blake's. She knew in the back of her head she could go no further than kissing, so she was going to make the most of _just_ kissing.

And Blake made no complaints, if the moan she let out wasn't one of them but Yang highly doubted it was. She separated herself from Blake's lips moments later, placing more kisses down her cheek, along her jaw and down her neck. She licked and graced her teeth over the smooth skin, nothing that would make lasting marks but enough to make the faunus squirm under her. Blake's hands came up to her jacket, clutching onto the fabric with a tiny mewl. _Shit, okay I'm pretty sure this is not acceptable in a public place. She did tell me to be selfish though. Okay but not like this-_

Two loud knocks startled them both, Yang lifting her head from Blake to turn to the door, looking at it like she expected it to swing open.

"Yang?"

"Ruby?!" She said, a little out of breath and her voice came out awfully thick. Though Ruby didn't seem to notice.

"Oh good you are the one in there. Thought I saw you go in. I thought I saw your blond hair but then I was nervous to knock in case it wasn't you and-"

"Ruby focus." Came Weiss's voice. "Yang we can't find Blake. Do you know where she is?" Yang gulped, trying to clear her head enough to come up with a proper excuse or a response in general.

"N-No, or I don't-TH-ink!" Her breath hitched as Blake's lips and _teeth_ graced her neck. "Blakey, _I know_ , but seriously?!" She hissed though that didn't seem to do much else than make Blake smirk against her skin.

"Says the one doing it a second ago." She mumbled back against her and Yang narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yes but my little sister wasn't right there when I-"

"Hey you're dressed right? Can we come in?" Yang tensed as the door opened, trying to think of something that could save them from this situation. Luckily, Blake's reflexes were faster then her own. Though she wished Blake had thought of something less painful. She was swiftly turned around and flung at the door efficiently slamming it shut but making Yang hit her head on it with a groan. And looking back Blake was no longer there. The fading effect of a clone where Blake once sat being the only thing indicating she had been there a second ago. Her clothes were gone too. Confused the blonde looked around but couldn't see her girlfriend anywhere. "Eh.. Yang?"

"Ah-Sorry!" She said, opening the door for her two teammates. "I eh.. Had to put on my shirt. And jacket.." Weiss narrowed her eyes at her, glancing behind her. Seeing no one, the heiress looked back to Yang.

"Well you did a messy job of it." She said, pointing to her collar. It was still ruffled from when Blake had grabbed her. "What are those?" She asked, pointing to the two marks on her neck now made more visible thanks to the poor state of her collar. Clearing her throat Yang fixed it, also pulling a hand through her hair to straighten it.

"N-Nothing important." She said, mind still reeling so sentences were hard to make. Weiss looked sceptical to the explanation but shook her head, letting the topic slide for now.

"Do you know where Blake went?"

"Ehm.. No. I actually do not. And I would really like to know _where_ _the_ _hell_ she went.." Yang said, _and how_ , dumbfounded at her girlfriend's disappearance. The other two were none the wiser however, Ruby bouncing a bit in place in worry.

"Oh no. What if she went outside and got lost?"

"Ruby.." Weiss tried to get their leader's attention yet was unsuccessful on her first attempt as Ruby continued.

"We have to find her."

"Ruby."

"What if she's-"

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, Ruby turning to her now.

"What?!"

"It will do us no good worrying like that. This is _Blake_ we're talking about I'm sure she's-"

"Right here." The three turned their heads, Blake coming out the dressing room next door. Yang looked at her in disbelief while the other two looked relieved.

"There you are! Where-" Blake pointed to the door right beside the one Yang had been in.

"I was just trying out an outfit in the room next to Yang's. I did try to get your attention and tell you Yang. But I guess you were preoccupied." Blake's smirk was anything but fair and Yang found herself at a loss for words.

"Well no matter. We just wanted to find you to tell you we're pretty much done. And wanted to ask you two if you were almost done? If we wanna have time left for the book shop we should get going soon." Weiss said with a glance to her scroll. Blake hummed, going to Yang and taking a hold of her hand.

"Actually, I think we should go to Yang's place instead." Ruby perked up.

"Yang picked a place?"

"Yes, I asked her while we were looking and she told me there was somewhere she'd like to go but decided not to voice it." Yang gave Blake a stare but the faunus just smiled at her, mouthing two words. _Be selfish._

"Ugh! Yang you always do that!" Ruby complained. "You always priorities everybody else!"

"Well I.. Ehm.." Yang tried but found nothing to say, it was true after all.

"Which is why we're going to her place instead of mine. It's only fair. Afterall you did pick places _I_ would enjoy on our first date. So now we're gonna go where you want to." Blake leaned up, Yang being turned to her so pecking her lips was simple. Violet blinked, stunned from both the situation and still recovering from the whole ordeal in general.

"Aw~ That's so cute." Ruby sang, jumping up and down while Weiss blushed lightly at the blatant show of affection. "Then it's decided! We're going to-wait.. Where did you want to go Yang?"

"Ehm.. I wanted to.." She wracked her brain for an answer, not having actually thought about it.

"The arcade wasn't it?" Blake asked, tilting her head with a knowing smile on her face. _You cheeky little-damn it she knows me too well.._

"Yeah. That's exactly right." She confirmed, bumping her elbow with Blake's arm.

"Oh~ Why didn't I think of that? To the arcade!" Ruby zoomed away, rose petals falling across the shop.

"Ruby! You're lucky these things dissolve otherwise I'd have you sweeping them up I swear." Weiss called, turning back to her two teammates, in the process of taking out her wallet. "Here Blake." She gave her some lien. "I can see by the way you hold that you want them right?" She pointed to the clothes that had been neatly folded and were now held against her chest.

"Ah.. Yeah. Thanks Weiss. I'll repay you later." Weiss waved it away.

"Even if you try I won't accept it. Think of it as a present. Yang you find anything?"

"No I eh.. I didn't." Weiss shrugged and turned to follow Ruby out. And as they walked to the cash register Yang bumped Blake's arm again. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Blake asked innocently.

"You know what. Not that I'm complaining, Weiss would have gone on a week long rant otherwise, but how-"

"There's a space between the floor and the wall of each room. I simply slid under that. I knew there was no one in there because I couldn't hear any shuffling." She explained, pointing briefly to her bow. Yang chuckled, rounding Blake's shoulders with her arm.

"Will you ever seize to amaze me kitt-" She cut short, Blake giving her a questioning look. A previous thought came to Yangs mind. _I should stop with the cat jokes.. Maybe I should find a nickname better suited for her too.._ "It's nothing, but seriously. You're amazing you know that?"

"Yes, I'm aware." She replied cheekily, straightening her posture. Yang laughed and kissed her temple, taking up on Blake's offer of doing what she wanted. _Be selfish.. Weiss did say she'd take Ruby out on Sunday.. Maybe.. I can try the other thing Blake wanted from me then.._ Smiling a little to herself she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You okay _Sunshine_?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I-wait there it was again! You gave me a pet name!" Yang exclaimed excitedly, Blake laughing at the childish grin spreading on Yang's lips.

"You dork."

"Blake~ It's loveable dork but that's not what I wanted you to call me! Come on say it again!" She pleaded her laughing girlfriend, earning some stares from the other people in the store. Not that they cared.

 **So this AN is gonna be different in the sense that Blake and Yang are not with me. They're off being canon in the show and I'm so proud of them. Who else have listened to Nevermore on repeat since the ending of volume 6? All of you? Good.**

 **So I'm once again sorry for taking so long. Real life's an ass and I haven't been feeling that great lately. Been going through some stuff, not gonna go into detail since I don't want to bore you. But with this chapter done (it took so many edits and drafts OMG) I feel a bit better and I'm already in the process of writing the next chapter. (Though I make no promises as to when it will be out)**

 **And one of you is going to be very happy I think. Unless I make some dramatic changes, the one thing you've been asking for every chapter, you know who you are, is gonna happen next chapter. So yeah look forward to that. This story is finally gonna live up to it's meant rating.**

 **But anyway, I'm also here to tell you I have a new story in the making. It's an AU and about the bees (obviously) but it won't be published in a while since I kinda wanna get a few chapters in before publishing.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I wanted to say. Please review and or PM me with thoughts and ideas for future chapters or one-shots. Let me know you're still reading and enjoying it. It keeps me going knowing you're still here even if it's just a simple "The chapter was good".**

 **BTW sorry if the ending seems abrupt but it was growing to be too damn long and it needed to end DX And for those who wanted more Whiterose.. I'm honestly not sure what you expected from a Bumbleby centered story..**

 **I love you all thanks for reading and hope to see you next chapter with Yang and Blake by my side next time!**


End file.
